Complicated Love
by PichutheMadHatter
Summary: Leaf is like any other girl, she is in love. Only problem is that she is bullied for it by Gary, by everyone. When an accident happens that brings them together, drama will start and it will not be pretty. Leaf isn't the only one having romance problems though. Dawn, May, and Misty are having their fair share of problems as well. Why does love have to be complicated? ORS PS CS IS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, and it will have some cursing, maybe a fight or two, and maybe some other stuff, so without further ado..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Leaf would be in the anime, Serena would be.. and ORS, PS, CS, and IS would be canon~**

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

Love, it is a complicated thing. You laugh, you cry, you smile, and enjoy what time you and your significant other have together. Although, that is only for some people. Others experience one-sided love, and it hurts. A lot. Just like what I'm experiencing.

I got up, sighing as I looked at the time, 7:00. A hour until school starts, great. I'm Leaf, incase you didn't know, and I have long, below knee length brown hair and blood red eyes. I'm only 15, and I'm in 11th grade.

I grabbed my outfit, putting on my black T-shirt and black knee length pants, throwing on a pair of black shoes. I don't know why I'm wearing all black. Guess it just suits my pure white skin...

I quickly grabbed my backpack, walking out the door and starting down the path to school. I fixed my bangs, sighing as I looked around. It would only be a matter of time before they came..

"Leaf! How are you?!" I stopped, seeing my three best friends running towards me. I smiled tiredly "Hey, Dawn, Misty, May.." They smiled.

Dawn Berlitz had blue hair that reached just about mid back, and cobalt blue eyes. She was 16 and very popular in school, she was a cheerleader and many loved her. She was wearing a black v neck shirt and pink skirt.

Next to her was May Maple, a girl who had beautiful brown hair that brushed past her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes. She was 16 and popular in school as well. She was the best softball player in the school. She wore a red v neck shirt and skinny jeans.

Last was Misty Waterflower, who had orange hair in a side ponytail and seagreen eyes. She was 17 and somewhat well known around school. Everyone knew her as the girl who would beat you up if you threatened her best friends. She is the school's best swimmer. She was wearing a yellow shirt over a white one and blue short shorts.

"So, how are you guys doing?" I asked, seeing Dawn squeal happily. "Well~ I saw a really handsome boy on TV yesterday!" I shook my head, laughing as we arrived at school. Besides Misty, May, and Dawn, I was a complete outcast in school. Everyone hates me, all because of one thing; I like Gary Oak, the school's most popular boy. He had dangerous brown spiky hair and green eyes, and was known for being a player, always getting what he wanted from other girls. He was 17, and really.. arrogant.

We walked into school, going to our lockers. "I don't want to go to homeroom! Ms. Sabrina freaks me out!" "Oh well May" Misty said, sighing as she saw Ash walking by with his girlfriend, Melody, a girl with brown pigtails and brown eyes. Ash Ketchum had black hair and hazel eyes. He was 17, very nice, and why he was with Melody I'll never know. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans, always wearing a hat for no reason. Misty is in love with Ash, but sadly he was with Melody, and its kinda hard to tell if he likes Misty back, although it is amusing to see the love triangle.

"Well then, we'll see what Ms. Sabrina has to ramble about today.." Dawn grumbled, rolling her eyes, before blushing as she saw Paul. Paul Shinji had purple hair and black eyes. He was well known for being very grumpy and mean. He had a purple jacket on and dark blue jeans. It was obvious he cared for Dawn, and pretty obvious that they both loved one another. Yet it was like a forbidden romance, since Dawn had an arranged marriage with some boy named Lucas. Paul was 16.

"Oh great, here HE comes.." May growled. I looked, seeing Drew Hayden walking towards us. May quickly walked in, Drew slowing down and sighing. Drew had green hair and emerald eyes. He was popular in school, and arrogant, just like Gary. He is 16, and is wearing a black shirt and light purple jacket, with light green jeans. Him and May used to be together, until he cheated on her with Brianna, a girl who had reddish brownish hair with teal eyes. I believe it was by accident, although I wouldn't say that in front of May. She won't even talk to him or anything. Wow, I sure am giving my friends love lives away.. Eh oh well.

I walked into class, sitting in my seat as Misty and Dawn went to their seats, May already asleep. I looked out the window, seeing some late students walking in. I heard whispering, looking to see Veronica, one of the most popular girls in school who had black hair and green eyes, laughing at me. "Look at her! Such a freak!" "Isn't she albino?" "Who cares? Either way, she is hideous!" "Yeah" I rolled my eyes, is that the best they could come up with? The seat next to me suddenly was crowded around, girls giggling as they blew kisses. I already knew who it was..

"Yo, nobody. I see you are still as hideous as ever." I stared, looking away as he continued, "I don't even know why you are alive though. Obviously your mother and father didn't want you." Ouch. That hurt. I put my head down, the teacher coming in as everyone sat down. She started calling out names..

"Leaf?" "Here.." I mumbled.

~Time skip~

Me, May, Dawn, and Misty were sitting under a tree, watching students go home. I finished my math homework as Dawn started ranting, "I can't believe that mother and father would force me to marry Lucas of all people! He is just a friend! I mean seriously! I want to be with-MMph!" May had put her hand over Dawn's mouth, Paul walking out of the building with Gary, Ash, and Drew. Once they were gone, May removed her hand, "What the hell was that about May?!" "Paul was passing by you idiot! Be quiet next time!" "Oh.. Thanks heh." Misty sighed, getting up "I gotta go, sisters want me hope for some reason" I said goodbye, Dawn and May getting up. "I gotta try to end this arranged marriage! See you later!" And Dawn was gone..

May looked at me, smiling softly, "Be careful Leaf, okay? I gotta go pick up my brother, see ya!" "Bye May." And then there was one.. I got up, walking home. How was tomorrow going to be? Probably the same as always...

Like Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! I introduced the characters right away for a reason though~ Also, if you are wondering why Leaf is 15 yet everyone else is 16-17, well she is an advanced learner, so yeah. Review please~ Bye bye!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! I hope you like chapter two!**

**Sakura Touko- Thanks for the review!**

**Han- It'll get better for her.. later xD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon..**

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

"May! Look at this pretty dress! You shoud get it!"

"How about this dress?"

Currently I'm with Dawn, and I decided we should go shopping since she got into an argument with her parents about the arranged marriage. I wish I could do something but Mr Berlitz was really strict and scary..

"May? You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts, sighing. "I'm fine Dawn, just thinking about.. life." Dawn went quiet for a bit, before squealing, "May! Cute boys!" Dawn ran off, leaving me there will all the bags. I heard someone cough behind me..

"Hey May!"

Oh great..

"What do you want Hayden."

Why? Why would he cheat on me? I was loyal, I never did something he didn't like. I was there for him when he needed me most. I was doing what was right, not seeing someone else behind his back, so why would he cheat on me?

"May, I'm sorry.. I just.."

Misty said I changed, that I'm not like my usual happy self when in public, that I only show that side to Leaf, Dawn and her. I guess I built up a wall, to protect myself. To show Drew that I don't need him, that I hate him..

"May? Are you listening?"

I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be, but it never will. All the happy moments, the times where I felt most happy, all gone.. All thanks to Drew.

"MAY!"

I screamed in surprise, suddenly being pulled away by Dawn. She sent a quick glare towards Drew, before pulling me towards the food court. "May! You okay?!" "I'm fine Dawn, I was just thinking, but thanks.." Dawn smiled softly, "Welcome! He was trying to say one of his lousy excuses, so I had to save my best friend" I smiled. Dawn always knew when to help out.

"So May, I was thinking, maybe we could have a sleepover at my house? All four of us. My dad will be away for about a month or two and mother said we could!" "Yeah! Lets do that! Its been a while since I've been to your house, Leaf and Misty haven't been there at all so it'll be their first time sleeping over!"

Dawn nodded, getting out her phone and texting Misty and Leaf. "Misty said yes, and Leaf said she'll see.." I frowned "So Leaf doesn't know if she can come or not? Well then we'll drag her!"

"Yeah! We'll drag her!"

I smiled. This was going to be fun~

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

"Misty! We need to talk."

I sighed. What could my sisters want to talk about? Usually they don't care for what I have to say, only caring about themselves. "Misty. We are going on tour for most of the year. So we need you to clean the house and take care of the bills for us."

Isn't that what I do all the time? "Well then you better give me the money to take care of the bills. I don't have a job and I'm not getting one." "Whatever. We'll give you enough for bills and food." Oh, so they do care. Wow..

"I'm surprised! Usually you leave me to die!" I growled sarcastically. "Watch it! We are just being nice but we don't have to give you money if we don't want to." "Whatever" The doorbell rang, and I quickly went to get it. I opened the door, seeing Ash.

"Hey Misty.." "Oh.. Hey Ash" I walked out, closing the door as Ash went quiet, probably thinking about Melody..

Why would Ash go with Melody of all people? She was demanding, and rude. She never let him hang out with me or any other girl. She probably doesn't even let him spend time with his mom.

"Misty. I was wondering, would you like to hang out? Like old times? Melody is away and I miss hanging out with you."

I thought about it. If I hang out with him, I'll have fun. It'll be like old times and Melody won't be there to ruin it or anything! But, one of her friends could be there, or another student who hates me.. What should I do? I'll just risk it.. Maybe nothing will happen.

"Sure Ash. I'd love to hang out again."

He smiled, "Then come on Mist! I'm starving!" Of course you are..

Same old Ash.

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I though about the sleepover. Won't Mr Berlitz yell at us? He scares me, although Mrs Berlitz is nice. What did Dawn's house look like?

I heard the door slam open, and I jumped. I quickly grabbed anything I could use as a weapon. The door flew open and I immediately hit the stranger.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!"

Or I hit Dawn.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Dawn!" I dropped the dictionary, running over to her as May was laughing. "Oh that was funny! I told you we should have knocked Dawn! Hah! You were hit by a dictionary!" I helped Dawn up, who was now glaring at May.

"Its not funny! I thought she would know we were coming!"

I watched as they argued, trying hard not to laugh at them.

"Anyways, grab the girl!"

I squeaked as May grabbed my hand, dragging me down the stairs.

"Ouch wait! May this hurts!"

They are ignoring me! Do they not care that my back is hurting now? Dawn smirked, looking at me and laughing. "Sorry Leaf, but this is for your own good." May dragged me all the way to Dawn's house, dropping me on the steps as she walked up to the door.

"Now my back, and head hurts. Thanks May. You guys really had to drag me here?! Everyone was staring!" Dawn smiled happily as May smirked, "We had to Leaf. You wouldn't of come!"

Why am I friends with them?

"May! Leaf! Come on in!"

I walked in. Dawn's 'House' Was huge! The living room had two sofas, a flat screen TV, and all the consoles and games you could ever wish for. We walked up to her room. The inside of her room was pink. Her bed was like a fairytale princess bed, she had a huge TV, a expensive looking computer, and posters of boys.

Um yeah. Pink and boys..

"So! Now that we have Leaf here we must get Misty! After she is done spending time with Ash that is." "Wait she is spending time with Ash?" May nodded, smiling, "Yup! I'm happy for her! Now all we need is for her and Ash to get married and have little Ash and Misty running around~" I imagined that, so cute..

Dawn got up, turning the TV on and putting the channel to her favorite movie. "Um Dawn, where is your father?" "He's at a meeting for a month or two, so we have the house to ourselves!"

I smiled, laying down on the floor. "The carpet is clean Leaf, but I never knew you prefer the floor instead of a bed." I rolled my eyes, laying there as Dawn grabbed a brush. "I want to brush your hair, such beautiful long hair! Please Leaf!" "Um okay.." "Yay!"

I stared out the window, seeing couples laughing and hugging. Seeing kids playing tag, parents watching them. Why couldn't I have that life? Instead of a one-sided love. I want to be loved..

There was a knock on the door, Mrs Berlitz walking in "Here are some snacks, enjoy!" "Thank you Mrs Berlitz.." "Call me Johanna, Leaf." "Okay" She smiled, closing the door. Dawn sighed softly, "Leaf, I've been wanting to ask, but why do you like Gary?" I froze. Why do I like Gary? Even I don't know..

"I honestly don't know Dawn. I guess I just feel like.. Feel like he could be more nice and gentle, instead of rude and arrogant I guess." Dawn frowned, while May growled angrily, "Yet he bullies you. I'm even suprised you still like him. If I could I would rip his heart out and feed it to my brother." "Your brother? Why would yo-" "Don't ask Leaf. Just don't ask." Dawn muttered. "Okay then.. I just don't understand why I like him. I know he bullies me, that everyone in school does.." May smiled softly, "Well don't worry Leaf! We're here for you!" "Yeah, thanks May and Dawn" May stared at me, before frowning, "Thanks for what?" I face palmed.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you guys drag Misty here like you dragged me here?!"<p>

"They dragged you here? Why would they-

"Just ignore her Misty! Hehe.."

Misty had joined us, after spending most of the day with Ash. I feel bad for her, because I already know what Dawn and May are going to do..

"So Misty, how was your time with Ash? Did you guys kiss?"

"No."

"Did you guys make little versions of yourselves? Did he break up with Melody? Are you pregnant?"

"NO, SADLY NO, AND I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

"Okay okay calm down Mrs Ketchum.~" Misty growled angrily, glaring at Dawn "I'm not Mrs Ketchum" May giggled, before staring at Dawn "Mrs Shinji, how is your marriage going?" We all smirked, staring at her as she blushed madly, "I wish I was married to him, but uh.." I laughed, smiling as Misty pulled out her mallet, hitting Dawn with it.

"Ow! I'm sorry –ouch!- I was kidding -Ow- please forgive me!"

I looked at the time, seeing that it read 11:55 PM. "Hey guys, it's late, and we do have school tomorrow.." They all looked at the time, before May whined "Aww man! Fine.." We all got comfortable, before saying goodnight and going to sleep.  
>~Time skip~<p>

I got up, yawning as I saw the others still asleep. I looked at the time. 7:30. Huh, we have 30 minutes until school starts..

Wait. 30 minutes until school starts..

"MAY! MISTY! DAWN! WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"AWWWWW NO!" I grabbed the brush, running it through my hair as best as I could, throwing on clothes Dawn had chosen for me. We all got ready, deciding to skip breakfast and running to school. We made it and got to class, sitting down as the teacher came in.

"Okay class.." Mrs Sabrina started.

"Leaf?" "Here.."

Once she was done, she started rambling, saying something about her boyfriend..

A note hit me on the head, and I saw Dawn smiling at me.

"_Don't let Gary get to you. He's just trying to shove it in your face that he doesn't like you back"_ I frowned, why was she telling me this? I already knew not to let it get to me..

Another note hit me on the head, I looked at it. It showed a well drawn picture of him rejecting me, going for a more prettier girl. I looked at Gary, seeing him laughing at me.

I felt another note hit me, seeing Veronica smirking. It showed a horrible drawing of my parents shooting themselves in the head, and me just standing there. Why did everyone have to be cruel?

I threw the pictures away, passing by May "You okay Leaf?"

I ignored her, going back to my seat and putting my head down.

Life was just to cruel.

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

I watched as Gary kept throwing papers at Leaf, who just looked at them before throwing them away. Why did he have to bully her? She didn't deserve it. So she's different, so what. I stared at Misty, seeing her fighting the urge to get up and punch Gary. I wouldn't be suprised if she punched him, he deserved it.

I don't know what happen to my best friend. He changed when we got into middle school. He used to be kind, and nice to everyone. I wish he was still like his old self.

Class ended, and I got up as Melody ran towards me. "Hi Ash!~" "Hi.."

Just another day trying to fix my problems..

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 2~ I hope you enjoyed and they will get longer so don't worry! Bye bye~<strong>

**-Pichu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hi! How is everyone? Here's chapter 3! Enjoy~ This chapter will probably be where the plot really begins!**

**Ready to fly: Thank you for your review! I'm happy, seeing that you like my story :) You'll see the other reason she likes Gary soon!**

**Sakura Touko: Thanks again for your review :) I kind like writing Gary right now lol..**

**Meliaantiqua: It'll get better for Leafy.. Soon~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon..**

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"If I could choose to end the arranged marriage, I would. You know how your father is though Dawn. He won't take no for an answer."

I frowned. Why couldn't mom convince him? It's not like he would hit her or hate her. She didn't have to be married to someone by force! She got to choose! So why do I have to marry Lucas?

"Please mom.. You know I only see Lucas as a friend! I doubt Lucas likes me in that way anyways. It would just end badly, ruining our friendship and I don't want that to happen."

"What if he does love you though? Then what Dawn? Are you going to go through with the marriage for Lucas to be happy or are you going to be selfish and break his heart?"

I glared at her. Is that all that mattered to her? How others feel and not how her own daughter feels? I can't believe her. To think she was against this marriage to..

"Mom, if you force me to marry him, and if he does love me, then it would be a one-sided love, and I already know that doesn't end well. Besides, I love someone already and I'm not going to marry Lucas." If she cared about me, she would agree..

"Dawn. I don't want this marriage to happen, but your father makes the decisions. So what he says goes. I can't do anyth-

"But if you cared you would tell him how you feel mom!"

"I do care Dawn! I'm just trying to make everyone happy! I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose everything we have!"

Oh. She doesn't want to lose me, eh? "How would you lose me?"

"If I were to make the wrong decision, your father would kick us out! He would kick me out and take you away from me! I don't want that!" Lies. All lies mother..

"Well then. Mother, you'll have to choose. Your daughter's happiness and the chance of losing everything else, or the arranged marriage and your daughter's depression." I growled.

I turned, walking out the door and going to the park. Today I would be meeting up with the girls, and we would be going shopping. I didn't have time to deal with the greediness of my family. I'd rather go out and have fun with my best friends.

"Dawn! Over here!" I smiled, running up to May, Misty, and Leaf.

"So Dawnee~ Did they agree?" "No.." "Oh.. Well lets just have fun! Get your mind off of pointless things." We walked to the mall. I grabbed Leaf's hand as May grabbed Misty's. We dragged them into the store, forcing the girls to try on some clothing.

I smiled, seeing Leaf walk out, wearing the clothes I had chosen for her. "You look beautiful Leaf! I can't wait to see you in all the dresses I have!" Her red eyes widened in horror, and she immediately tried to run away. "You'll never escape Leaf! I'll find you!" I chased after her, turning the corner and bumping into someone.

Paul.

"O-oh sorry heh.."

"Troublesome."

"I'M NOT TROUBLESOME!" I looked behind him, seeing Leaf smirking and mouthing your welcome. I'll get her later..

"So.. How have you been Paul?"

"Hmph." My eye twitched. This guy.. So rude.

"At least answer me!" "I should answer you why?"

I glared, while he smirked, looking amused. "You know, when someone is asking you how you are doing, you should at least answer them. Rude." I smirked, that'll teach him something!

"Says the girl who bumped into me and didn't say sorry."  
>"Why you little! Fine! I'm sorry! Happy now?"<p>

"I really don't care, now will you leave me alone? I'm busy."

"Ooh~ What are you busy with?" I smiled, Paul rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't concern you, so leave." "No." His eye twitched, before he sighed. "If you are going to follow me, then be quiet. I don't want to hear you ramble on about nonsense." HOW DARE HE SAY THAT.

This guy needs to learn when to be nice to people..

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

I'm hungry.

Like really hungry.

If I don't eat I'll die hungry.

"May! Pay attention!" Misty yelled. "Sorry Misty! I'm just so hungry.." Misty rolled her eyes, "Fine, lets go get something to eat-

"GUYS!"

We turned, Leaf crashing into me as she squealed happily. "What is it?" "Dawn was chasing after me! I saw Paul and led her to him before watching! I know she's going to kill me but at least I got to see some cute arguing~" I smiled, good for Dawn.

"Well then Leaf, good job. Although I'm not going to save you from Dawn's wrath." Misty said, smirking as Leaf paled.

If it was even possible for her to pale..

"Misty.. Why must you be so cruel? I thought what we had was special.." "Guys, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry.."

"Okay May, we'll get pizza." We walked to Pizazz Pizza Parlor.

What a weird name..

We ordered two boxes of pizza, before sitting at a table.

"Yay! Food~" "That's all you care about May? Food?" I nodded, eating my second slice. "Look! Its Dawn and Paul!" I looked, seeing Dawn passing by with Paul, both arguing. "Aww, how sweet.. Dawn must be really happy." Misty said, smiling.

I smirked, seeing Dawn looking at us. She blushed and glared at Leaf, who was smiling deviously back. Dawn is going to kill her..

"Leaf, are you going to eat that?" Leaf looked at me, before pulling her plate closer to her "Bad May, you aren't having my food." I pouted, before looking at Misty, "No." "WHY?" "You have food right there, and if you need more, go buy some." I sighed, going to get fries.

I suddenly heard coughing. I turned around, seeing Leaf choking on food, Misty trying to help her. "Oh my god Leaf!" I quickly got water, handing it to her. She drank it, sighing in relief and smiling at us, "Thanks guys, that was random.." "Welcome Leaf, just be more careful next time.." "Okay.." I went back to get my fries.

I heard laughing, seeing Drew and Gary walk in. "Oh no.." "What's wrong May?" I pointed to the boys, who didn't seem to notice us yet. Misty frowned, while Leaf's smile disappeared. Why did they have to come here of all places? "Just ignore them. We'll be done soon and then we can leave." I nodded, eating the rest of my fries.

"Hey May, Drew is looking at you.." I sighed, looking at Drew who was looking at me. His eyes widened in surprise, before he looked away. "Hey guys!" I saw Dawn, who smiled softly. "Hey Mrs Shinji!" "Oh my.. Will you stop?!" We giggled, while Dawn mumbled about how much she wanted to kill Leaf right now.

She sat down, grabbing a slice of pizza as Ash and Paul walked in, joining Gary and Drew. "So how was your time with Paul?" She growled, "He just ignored me most of the time! I tried being nice but it's like he hates me! I asked him how he was and he just went hmph!" Dawn ranted, glaring angrily at Paul.

"Well then it went wonderful!" "You call that wonderful?!" "Yup~"

Leaf giggled, Dawn turning on her "Don't be laughing! It's your fault this happened! I should hit you right now!" Leaf smirked, "But you can't, or else." "Or else what?" "I'll show your diary to Paul. I'll hide it in his locker." "YOU BETTER NOT" Dawn yelled, standing up. Everyone stared at her, looking confused and annoyed. Leaf tried hard not to laugh, Misty smirking while I was laughing. "Hehe.. Sorry everyone! Carry on!" Dawn said.

She glared at Leaf, "Fuck you." "Love you to~!" She sighed, eating more pizza. "Hey May, I was wondering. When is your next softball game?" "I don't know.." I mumbled, thinking.

"Hey Dawn.." I looked up, seeing a blue haired boy standing there. "Hey.. Lucas." Oh, so this was Lucas? Cute... I guess. I could feel the uncomfortable air around them. Obviously they weren't to happy about the arranged marriage. Or Dawn wasn't to happy, I can't really tell how Lucas feels about it though. "Can I join you guys?" I smiled, nodding as Dawn moved over, letting him sit next to her. Leaf handed him a plate of pizza, Lucas smiling in thanks before looking at Dawn. "I'm sure you guys know about our arranged marriage right?" We nodded.

"Well, Dawn. Mr Berlitz said.. um.." Lucas started, looking nervous. "What did father say? Why would he contact you and not me?!" Lucas looked away, before sighing. "Mr Berlitz said that when he comes back in three months, the marriage will happen right away, and that he told me because he knew you wouldn't agree to that..." "SO YOU AGREED TO IT?! THREE MONTHS AND I DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS?" "I had to Dawn! He would've gotten mad and I didn't want that!" Everyone was watching now, but Dawn didn't seem to care.

I looked over at the boys, seeing Paul staring. He seemed really.. upset. More than usual. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?! I THOUGHT WE BOTH AGREED THAT WE DON'T WANT THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" "I don't! I just want my childhood friend happy! I don't want it, but I don't want to see you being yelled at by your father.." Dawn sighed, sitting back down. "I'm sorry Lucas.." "Its okay Dawn. How about we all just hang out?" He said, looking at us. I nodded, while Misty handed Dawn a tissue, Leaf patting her shoulder. "Its okay Dawn, Lucas and you will get through this.." "I hope so.." I frowned, glaring at my glass of water.

Why did Mr Berlitz have to do this to Dawn. Did he not care about his own daughter's happiness?

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

"WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" Did she have to be so loud? I looked over, seeing her glaring at a blue haired boy. What's got her so worked up? "Is everything okay over there?" Ash mumbled, looking worried. Drew sighed, "Doesn't seem like it." I was about to eat when she started yelling again, causing me to flinch. "I THOUGHT WE BOTH AGREED THAT WE DIDNT WANT THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Arranged Marriage..? What is she talking about? I looked at Drew, seeing him staring at May sadly.

I know he cheated on her and feels guilty, but he doesn't have to act like its the end of the world. Every time he says he is going to try and fix it, he doesn't. I rolled my eyes, looking at Gary, who was texting some slut. Whenever I hang out with him, one question would pop up in my mind; Why would he bully someone? I know I'm rude sometimes, but even I know bullying isn't right.

I looked back over, seeing that blue haired boy hugging Dawn, who was trying hard not to cry. My heart felt heavy as I saw that.

Stupid feelings.

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I hate her.

I hate her so much..

How can she be so happy in a messed up world like this? Where people die and others get to live happily? I don't get it..

I looked over, seeing Lea-I mean nobody comforting her friend. I wish she'd die. "Gary. Why are staring at her like you want to murder her?" I looked at Ash, who was looking at me with dissapointment. "Because I hate her, idiot." He frowned, before sighing. "One day you are going to regret treating her like this. If she dies, or worse. Even if you are just remembering what you did in highschool, you'll regret what you are doing." I sighed, seeing Drew staring at me, looking as if he were ashamed to call me his friend. Paul was shaking his head, glaring at me.

"Look. If you knew my reason as to why I hate her, you'd agree and understand." Paul rolled his eyes, looking at me.

"Oh really? So what is your reason then?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't have a reason..

"Exactly, idiot. You don't know how to answer to that. So stop saying nonsense. What you are doing is wrong." Paul growled.

I looked away, my phone vibrating as I got a text from Veronica._ Hey Gary! Wanna hang out later? ;)_ I rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore her. She's just another one of my playthings..

I looked at nobody, seeing her and her friends laughing, Dawn seeming to have calmed down. Why did my heart feel so heavy? I don't feel guilty, she deserves it.. She looked at me, cowering behind May.

I hate her so much..

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

Why won't May let me talk?

I try to explain to her that it was an accident. I never meant to cheat on her, yet she ignores me. I wish she'd just let me speak though. This guilt is killing me.

"Hey Drew, you okay?" I looked at Ash, nodding as he sighed. I use to hate Ash, until we put our differences aside and became the best of friends. He helped me, by giving me hints on what May liked and didn't like, since he was the closest to the girls.

I used to be arrogant, like Gary. Until I messed up. Use to tease and flirt, thinking I was the best. I use to think that I would always get what I want. But when I messed up with May, it made me realize that you don't get everything you want in life. That the real world is cruel..

I sound like a lovesick girl.

"If you want, we can go over to her and talk." Ash suggested. I immediately declined his offer. I could talk to her in my own time.

Whenever that would be.

"I don't know, if I go over there she'll just get up and leave. Or she'll glare until I leave. It won't work at all.." I mumbled, seeing her working on her homework with her friends. Ash smiled sadly "Guess we all are having problems then huh?" I looked at him in confusement. Was he having relationship problems?

"What do you mean by that?" By now Paul and Gary were listening in on our conversation. "What I mean is that I'm having second thoughts on my realationship with Melody. I just don't feel in love with her anymore. If anything it is starting to become hatred.." My eyes widened in suprise. Ash hating someone? That was rare. He rarely hated anyone..

"Then break up with her." Paul grumbled.

"It isn't that easy. I don't want to break her heart. I hate seeing people cry." Ash said, sighing as he stared over at the girls.

More like stared at Misty. I always knew he liked her as more than a friend.

"Just break up with her! Who cares about how she feels? Its just a girl." Gary said, smirking as he looked at Ash.

Ash glared, "Says the guy who probably doesn't even care if his own family was killed, or if his own child's mother needed him."

Damn. That shut Gary right up. Paul smirked, "Thats true. Ash has a point." Gary glared, looking away as Ash smiled victoriously."Anyways, Drew, I'll try to help as best I can okay?" I nodded, still surprised about what Ash had said to Gary. Their friendship used to be so perfect. I'm guessing Ash is just to angry with what Gary has been doing. Can't blame him though, I'm getting tired of Gary's actions as well..

"Want me to help with Melody?" "How could you help?" Ash said, looking at me. "I'll try to convince her, or something." Ash smiled, "Thanks Drew." I nodded, finishing my food.

"May! Get back here! I'm going to kill you as well as kill Leaf!"

I looked over, seeing May run away from Dawn, who looked extremely angry. May looked at me, sending a quick glare before sitting back down, Dawn almost tripping.

Why won't she forgive me?..

* * *

><p>~Time skip~<p>

Gary's Pov

I stood outside the mall's entrance, with Ash and Drew. Paul had left, saying something about his brother needing him. "Well, I'm gonna go. Mom wants me home so I can get up early to help her tomorrow." Ash said, waving goodbye before walking home.

Tomorrow is Sunday. Might as well find something fun to do..

Drew looked at me. Sighing "I'm going home. See ya Gary." "Bye Drew." He left, leaving me alone. I started walking home, sighing as I thought about what Ash had said earlier.

"_One day you are going to regret treating her like this. If she dies, or worse. Even if you are just remembering what you did in highschool, you'll regret what you are doing."_ Will I really regret what I'm doing? I doubt I will regret anything..

I doubt I'll ever regret it. It's just to fun, seeing her cower. Its fun bullying her, getting the satisfaction of knowing she's upset by what I did. I don't care what Ash, Drew, or even Paul says.

I'll do what I want.

So then why is my heart so heavy?

I heard coughing. I saw a figure bent over in the park. They looked like they were trying to breathe, or throw up. I sighed. Might as well help. Maybe that'll get my heart to stop feeling this way.

I walked over, eyes widening as I saw who the person was.

Leaf.

I mean nobody.

She was coughing up blood, which was dripping from her mouth. She staggered, trying to keep her balance as a small puddle of blood formed on the ground.

Should I help? Or should I watch?

The cruel, usual side of me wanted to watch.

But the nicer, rarer side of me wanted to help.

If I let her cough up so much blood, she'd die. Then I'd lose my only friends, and everyone in school would know I bullied a girl who died. Most of the students would congratulate me, but that would only add more to the pain and guilt..

If I saved her, I wouldn't lose my only friends, sure, I'd probably get hate from a few others, but that would only be a few. Maybe others would see me in a different way. They wouldn't see me as the guy who bullied a girl, the guy who used others. They'd see me as the guy who saved the girl, who helped others..

I'd rather lose some reputation then lose my friends and feel guilt for the rest of my life..

I quickly ran up to her, helping her stand as she coughed into her hand, the blood covering some of my shirt. Red eyes stared at me in surprise, a weak voice coming from her "G-gary?.."

"Shut it, nobody.." She closed her eyes, coughing up more blood as I picked her up, calling gramps and my sister.

I'll do something good. Just this once.

Nobody better not think I'm her friend..

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 3~ I think I did a good job but let me know how you felt about this chapter! Bye bye~<strong>

**Its hard writing in Paul Pov lol..**

**-Pichu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone~ Here is chapter four! I'm having fun updating once a day!**

**Ready to fly: Thanks for the constructive criticism! I tried my best to describe scenery and all. I hope you meant like places though! I'm not so good at describing things in a story but I hope you like it! Also, thanks for the review!**

**Meliaantiqua: Thanks for the review :) you'll see why Leaf is coughing up blood later on, and Dawn's father is pretty messed up lol.**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: Thanks :) Writing in Paul's Pov is VERY hard, lol, but I'm happy you think I did a good job! Also, thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for review! Here is the update~**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I hate hospitals. I really hate them.

The boring white walls, the people in white coats, all the sick people. The depressing atmosphere.. The way it was always so dead silent, it kept me on guard. All the hallways looked the same. It was all just unsettling..

The rain outside wasn't helping either. The water running down the windows, the way the streets were empty, and the beeping of the machines. It all made me feel really uncomfortable..

"Sir, please stop glaring at the wall. You are scaring my child."  
>I mumbled sorry, sighing as I waited for Ash and the others to get here. Why were hospitals so eerie? Always the same color..<p>

"Gary! Sorry we're late! Tried to get here as fast as we could!" I looked at Ash. Seeing him panting as he looked worried. "What's wrong?" "Well, nothing is wrong with me, or my family, but I found Leaf coughing up blood earlier, and here we are."

Dawn's eyes widened as May gasped, Misty looking worried. "Where is she?! Oh god, she's not dead is she?!" I rolled my eyes, "Calm down, they are checking her now. The doctor will tell us when we can see her." They sighed in relief, sitting down on the plain white chairs.

Everything in this hospital is white..

"So you do care about Leaf?" Ash said, looking surprised. "S-shut up Ash. I'm just doing it so I don't lose my best friends." He looked at me, smirking as if he knows something that I don't. "Whatever you say Gary." Paul smirked, while Drew snickered. "Some friends you guys are." I grumbled, looking out the window. Cars passed by, people walking by with umbrellas. At least the street isn't dead like it was earlier..

The doctor walked in, looking at us. "Gary Oak?" "Yeah?" "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that it seems your friend will be okay. Bad news is that we weren't able to find the cause of her coughing up blood." He reported, looking at his chart. He sighed, "if you would like to see her, go ahead. Room 8." When he was done saying that, Misty, May and Dawn flew towards the room.

"They must be really worried." Drew said, as we walked into the room. Lea-I mean nobody, was sitting up, smiling as Dawn hugged her. "I was so worried Leaf! I thought you were going to die!" Dawn wailed. Leaf giggled, her red eyes staring straight at me.

"Thank you Gary.." I nodded, looking away. Just because I saved her it doesn't mean I like her.. Misty started whispering in her her, Leaf's eyes widening as a blush came on her face.

Wonder what they are talking about..

We stayed at the hospital for two hours with her, the time being 1:00 AM when we were getting ready to leave. "Be careful Leaf, okay? We'll come visit you tomorrow!" She nodded, smiling at May who hugged her one last time before the doctor came in.

"Excuse me, before you leave, she'll need somebody to watch over her for a while. We wanna make sure that she won't cough up blood again, and that there are no signs of heart failure." Okay, so she'll need somebody to watch over her, well it won't be me..

"Mr Oak, your grandfather said he wants you to do it. Something about responsibility and seeing what you've done wrong." I growled angrily. How dare gramps say that.. If I say no, I'll be in for a huge speech on why I should be doing this and blah blah.. Fine. I'll do it. "Okay." Her eyes widened, looking at me in surprise. "I didn't expect him to agree to it.." I heard Dawn mumble. I'm only doing it so I don't get yelled at..

"Okay then. Here is some of the things you will have to do for her. We appreciate it." He left as I looked over the board. My eyes widened, before I groaned. I have to stay with her most of the day?! "What's wrong with you?" Ash said, looking at the board before smiling. "You better take care of her!" May grabbed the board, smirking as she showed it to Leaf. Leaf started blushing.  
>Why me.. Why must I be tortured..?<p>

"Well Leaf. We'll see you tomorrow, although I don't know when but we'll be here! Don't worry!" Misty said, while Leaf nodded, closing her eyes. We left, all going our separate ways. I got home 15 minutes later, seeing my sister smirking at me. "Oh shut up, Daisy." "That's what you get. Grandpa made a good choice today~" I rolled my eyes, going up to my room.

Can't believe he'd force me to do this, in front of everyone at school..

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

"Please Mist!"

"No"

I was walking with Ash. I had woken up at 11:00 AM, and now we heading to the store, to get Leaf her favorite snack. The wind was blowing messing up my hair as the trees swayed and birds flew over us. I sighed, the park was always so beautiful. "Hey Mist, you coming?" "Yeah." We walked towards the store, searching for what Leaf wanted. "I'm really sorry." "For what?" "For Gary treating Leaf like that. I know it upsets you.." I smiled. Ash always felt like he had to apologize, even if he wasn't the one who was hurting my friend. "It's okay Ash." I walked through the store, finally finding what I came for. "Oh, its you." I sighed..

Serena.

"What do you want Serena? I have no time for you." She growled angrily, glaring at me. "Stay away from Ash, he's mine!" Uh huh. Thats why he is scared of you and thinks you are creepy. "Whatever you say. Obviously he doesn't like you since you stalk him." She raised her hand, as if she was trying to slap me, but Ash quickly grabbed her wrist, frowning. "Serena, leave Misty alone." "But I've known you longer! Since we were kids!"

"Look, Serena. I don't even remember you, and I know you have some crush on me, but I don't feel the same way. Please stop stalking me." Ash grumbled, grabbing my hand as we left.  
>"You'll see Ash! You'll love me!" Sad excuse of a girl..<p>

We started walking back to the hospital, walking over the bridge. The rivers were flowing, fish swimming, and the sounds of birds chirping. It was very peaceful. "Misty, we're here." I looked up, seeing the hospital. We walked in, going towards Leaf's room. The white walls never helped at all..

We walked in, Leaf smiling as she saw us. "I'm can go home today! They were just keeping me to make sure nothing was wrong." "Thats great Leaf! Oh here." "Yay~ Thank you Misty and Ash!" I smiled, looking out the window.

I wonder what May is doing..

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

"What do you want Drew." Again, he was bothering me. I thought I made it obvious that I hate him. "Look, May. I know you don't believe me, you think I'm lying. Just let me talk to you though, okay?" Ha! He thinks I'll talk to him? Please, I hate him..

"No." He frowned. "Then let me take you out to eat. If you have a good time, then will you let me talk?" He's bribing me with food. Damn him.. "Fine.. but only because it's food." He smirked, "Of course I would remember that you love food, June." "Shut up. My name is May. You grasshead." He laughed, before pointing to the sweets café across the street. "Lets go there then, okay?" I nodded.

We walked into the café. It was really pretty. The cream colored walls, the smell of cakes and more. I loved it. We sat down, looking at the menu. My mouth started watering. Strawberry cake, chocolate cake, orange cake, banana cake. So many cakes!

"Which do you want then, May?" I looked, before smiling happily. "I'll have the strawberry cake! I'll also have five brownies~" He rolled his eyes, smirking as a waiter came by. "We'll have one strawberry cake, five brownies, and one chocolate chip cake please." They had chocolate chip cakes? Why didn't I get one?!

"So May, how have you been doing?" "Um.. good I guess? That's a really weird question to ask me.." He laughed, the waiter bringing us our food. I immediately started eating my cake, while Drew watched me in amusement. "You eat like a pig." I glared, finishing my cake and grabbing the brownies. He at his cake slowly, taunting me. "I hate you." I growled. He smirked.

Once we were done, we left, Drew leading me to the park. "So, what do you want to do now?" "I don't know." He looked at me. "Will you let me talk then? I just want to tell you what really happened." I glared. I'm tired of this. "No. Just because you treated me to food doesn't mean I'll let you tell your nonsense to me. I know you cheated on purpose. If you never liked me, we could of just broken up normally." "But May-" "No, just no. I'm not listening to your lies. Goodbye Drew." I left, leaving the park as I walked home. I couldn't believe this! All the lies.

My phone vibrated, and I looked to see a text from Dawn._ Hey can I talk to you? –Dawn._I sighed, walking to her house. I hope everything is okay.. I knocked on her door, which immediately flew open and I was pulled inside. "May.. I can't take this!"

"What's wrong?! Did something happen?" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she pointed to the TV. "Jake broke up with Anna!" I face palmed. "You invited me over, acting like something was wrong, all for a TV show?" She nodded.

This was going to be a long day..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I walked into the hospital, going to Leaf's room. I saw her standing there, smiling at Misty while Ash welcomed me. "Hey Ash, hey Misty." I mumbled. Misty just nodded, while Ash waved. I might as well get this over with. "Nobody. You ready to leave?" She nodded, while Misty glared at me. "She has a name! It's Leaf." Do I look like I care?

Ash suddenly smiled, "How about we all hang out?" I shrugged. It didn't matter to me. "Sure!" Nobody said happily. Misty nodded, all of us getting ready. Misty handed Leaf a black jacket, while I fixed my black one. Ash wore a blue one and Misty a yellow one.

We walked out the hospital, Leaf running towards the park happily. "Misty~ Look at the ducks!" Leaf stared at the ducks and fish, smiling. "Come on Leaf, you must be hungry, right? We'll go out to eat." Leaf nodded, joining us once more as we went to a restaurant. The restaurant didn't look that fancy, but it was still a very nice looking place. The walls were decorated with nice paintings, the chairs and tables were a nice white color, matching perfectly, and the atmosphere was very calming. I sat down, Leaf sitting across from me. Misty sat next to Leaf as Ash sat next to me.

I looked at the menu. Steaks, burgers, seafood, salads, red velvet cakes. At least it wasn't that expensive.. "Welcome to Sylve's Restaurant, I'll be your waitress today, I'm Kayla. Can I get you something to drink?" "I'll have a Pepsi." "Water" Misty replied. Ash sighed, "I'll have Pepsi as well." Leaf smiled, saying "Orange Juice~" The waitress nodded, leaving.

"So, who's paying?" Misty asked. Ash frowned, "I'm broke, so I can't." Misty looked at Leaf, "Sorry Misty, I don't have money." I sighed, pulling out my wallet. "Fine, I'll pay." The waitress came back, giving us our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" We nodded.

"I'll have Southern Fried Chicken and Fries.." I said.

"I'll have Grilled Salmon." Misty replied.

"I'll have Barb-B-Que Ribs please." Ash said happily.

"Grilled Prime Steak and a Salad" Leaf said.

"I'll be right back with your orders." After she left, Misty looked at me, "You better treat Leaf right, because if you don't, I'll cut out your heart and skin you alive, then make you eat it." She growled. I shivered, she could be very scary when angry..

"I think I lost my appetite now.." Ash grumbled, while Leaf giggled. Our food was brought to us, and we ate, talking here and there.

~Time Skip~

After eating our food, and Ash making a fool of himself by tripping over his own foot, we were now standing in the park once more, Ash and Misty getting ready to go home. "I'll see you later Gary. Bye Misty and Leaf." We waved bye, before Misty started leaving. "I'll call you later Leaf! Be careful, and remember Gary I'll kill you if you hurt her!" I nodded, while Nobody waved goodbye. "So Nobody, ready to go home?" I looked to my side, seeing she wasn't there. I looked over at the pond.

Was it really the time to stare at ducks?

"Nobody." "Can't you call me Leaf?" I sighed. Fine, if it would save me from her friend beating me up because I won't respect her then fine. "Fine, LEAF. Let's go." She rolled her eyes, following me. "Where are we going?" "I'm taking you home." She stopped, glaring at me angrily. "No, I wanna feed the ducks and birds. I'll stay here." I sighed, if I left, I'd be in trouble. She knew that.

She's being mean to me now. Is this a revenge thing she is trying to do?  
>"Fine. Let's go get some bread Nobody." "It's Leaf!" "Whatever." We walked into the store, getting bread before going back to the pond. She smiled, sitting down on the grass and throwing bread into the pond, the ducks going for the food.<p>

So boring..

"This is boring." "Oh well. Deal with it. What you find boring, another might find it fun, or relaxing." I sat there, looking up at the sky. A plane was flying by, and birds were flying, without a care in the world. "You wanna feed the duck?" "Sure, I guess." I threw some of the bread into the water, watching a duck swim towards it. I heard a high pitched squeal, seeing Leaf squealing over a baby duck walking towards her. "Sooo cute!" She put a piece of bread on the grass, giggling happily. It was cute..

I meant that sarcastically, of course..

"We should get going Leaf. It's 7:50." She looked at the time, before getting up. "Goodbye Bob. Enjoy the bread!" Did she really name the duck Bob? Oh god.. "Anyways, now what?" She smiled. "I need to ask you a few questions." Okay.. That was.. random.

"Go ahead." She seemed to be deep in thought, but then she asked. "Why do you hate me?"

I don't know why I do. I honestly don't. She stared at me, patiently waiting for an answer. When I didn't give one, she smiled. "I get it now. Gary, you are really easy to read." What did she mean by that? I frowned, but didn't say anything. "W-what is your second question." "During school tomorrow, am I going to be bullied by you again? Or are you going to follow the rules and help me like your grandfather wanted you to?" I growled angrily.

"Fine. I won't bully you. I don't want to be yelled at anyways."

She nodded, humming as I walked her home. "My last question. Will you protect me from your little sluts and followers now? Or do I have to tell your grandfather, Misty, and the other girls that you let others hurt me?" I glared at her, while she smiled coldly.

She was really going to threaten me? That little..

"Yeah.. I will. Only because I'm being forced to. She nodded. We made it to her house, which was beige. "Thank you for the food today Gary, and thank you for walking me home." I nodded, Leaf suddenly coming close to me.

"I know how you feel Gary. You aren't alone though, I feel the same way sometimes." With that she walked to her door, waving goodbye to me before going inside.

I stood there. What did she mean by that? She didn't know me. She doesn't know how I feel. I walked home.

School was going to be very.. different tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter four :) I know it was kinda short : I tried to get it done. I hope its good! Also, I wanna thank you guys for reading this. I know it isn't the best story, and that I don't have the best writing style, but I'm really grateful for you guys reading! Thank you so much! Have a nice day!**

**-Pichu **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Chapter 5 here! Lol :) Hope everyone is having a good day!**

**Guest- Thanks! :)**

**Sakura Touko (For Both reviews)- Gary will treat her better, help her and all :) Thanks for reviews!**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o- Leaf coughing up blood is VERY important to the plot, and Dawn really loves her TV shows xD Thanks for review!**

**Meliaantiqua- Gary will have to keep his promise, unless he wants to be skinned alive lol :) Thanks for your review! I'm happy you like the one update a day schedule!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? I don't own it..**

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I was right. It would be very different today.

The minute I walked into school with Nobody by my side, everyone immediately ran up to me, asking the most ridiculous questions ever. "Are you guys dating?!" "Did she kidnap you and turn you into her slave?!" All the questions were stupid..

I saved my reputation though. A little..

"Really? You told them I was following you? That's the best you could come up with Gary?" Leaf asked, smirking while I frowned, "It worked, so shut up and let it go already. Of course they'd believe you were just following me, since you are in love with me Nobody." She frowned, looking away as I smirked victoriously.

We walked into class, Leaf sitting at her seat while I went to mine. "Gary, your grandfather wants you to sit next to Leaf, so you will be switching seats with Kenny." Oh come on.. I hate you gramps.. Kenny got up, switching seats with me. I sat down next to Leaf, who was staring at the wall. "Okay class. Today we are going to talk about how much I hate my boyfriend! All he does is.." There goes Ms Sabrina rambling on..

"What are you drawing?" I jumped, Leaf giggling as she looked at the picture. "Nobody, next time tell me you are there." She smiled as she saw the picture. "It's nice, it explains you well." I rolled my eyes. How can a picture explain me? Whatever..

Leaf sat back down, grabbing her phone and giggling. I watched, reading her texts as she went through them. _If Dawn tells you she needs someone to talk to, ignore her. It's just another one of her shows. –May_ "Have you ever heard of privacy?" Nobody said, looking at me in amusement. "Y-you looked at my picture! Only fair I get to look at your texts." "Only one text. Since you've seen that one already, we're both even."

Whatever. Not like I wanted to see them anyways.. I looked up, seeing Ms Sabrina crying, another teacher trying to calm her down. School is so weird..

~Time Skipz~

"Okay class. Today you are running five laps. No stopping. Anyone that stops will immediately have to start over. GO!"

I really hate our gym teacher Surge. I started running, catching up to Ash as he jogged. "Hey Ash." "Hey Gary, so how has everything been?" "Good, I guess. Although earlier I-" Surge glared at me and Ash, "Stop talking! Start running!" Ash rolled his eyes, muttering a bye as he ran ahead. Why must gym class be so boring.

"Leaf! Start running!" I looked behind me, stopping as I saw Leaf bent over, panting heavily and holding her chest. "Leaf!" He started heading towards her. I quickly ran past him, rubbing Leaf's back as she started coughing. "Gary Oak! Leaf! What is the meaning of this?!" Surge yelled angrily. I glared at him, "Sir.. I can't breathe! My chest.. it h-hurts badly.." Surge sighed. "Gary, take her to get some water." I nodded.

I took Leaf to the water fountain, watching her drink the water, or at least trying to drink the water. "Ow.. My chest.. It's feels like it's trying to burst open.." I frowned. That didn't sound good. "Want to go to the nurse?" "N-no.. It'll go away." We walked back to the gym, Surge walking back up to us. "Feeling better?" "Not really.." "Just sit by the walls. Gary, start running again." I nodded, running ahead as Leaf went to sit down, resting her head against the wall. The bell rang when I finished running, and we all went to get water. "Gary, thank you.." I looked at Nobody, seeing her smiling weakly. I nodded, walking to math class with her.

Why did her voice sound so hoarse?

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

"You are very annoying, you know that?"

"Well you are very rude!" I rolled my eyes. Why did I have to sit next to Dawn of all people? I hate math class now. "Paul! I don't understand this! Help me!" "No." "RUDE." She yelled angrily. "Paul! Dawn! Stop causing a ruckus! Detention! After school!" I glared darkly at her, while she smiled sheepishly. "Heh.. Sorry.."

I looked back down at my paper, finishing the last problem before giving it to the teacher. "Good job Paul, but this won't get you out of detention." I figured that. I walked back to my desk, Dawn looking at me. "I'm sorry Paul! Please don't be mad at me!" "I don't care. I'm busy." "Busy doing what? Getting wrinkles? All you ever do is frown and be grumpy. It's annoying!" My eye twitched. If anything is annoying, it's her.

"Paul! Smile for once! Actually, don't, I feel like if you smiled, it would look like a creepy movie killer." I glared at her, while she laughed. "Paul. Let's go shopping later okay?" "No." "Why?!" "I hate shopping." She pouted, pointing her finger at me, "Well to bad! You are going to the mall with me whether you like it or not!"

We'll see about that.

* * *

><p>Ash Pov<p>

It was nice, seeing Gary taking care of Leaf, even though he obviously was forcing himself to. Although I could tell that, even though it was barely noticeable, he was worried about her.

It made me smile.

"Ash. What is the answer?" Oh, right. "Don't know!" The teacher sighed, rolling his eyes. "Can't you pay attention?!" The class was laughing at my mistake, while Misty rolled her eyes. "Class, get together with the person you are sitting next to and compare answers." I looked at Misty, who smirked as she looked at my paper. "You got it wrong! Ash, why don't you use a calculator?"

"Why don't you do it the normal way?"

"Because I like using a calculator!"

"Calculators are to easy!"

"Well I like them!" Misty said, glaring at me. I smiled, "If you hit me, I'll call the cops!" She looked at me in confusement, before slapping me in the back of my head. Hard. "OWW MIST!" She laughed, her laughter dying down as she looked behind her.

Melody. She didn't look to happy, glaring at Misty..

"I'll be right back Misty.." I got up, going over to Melody's desk. She looked up at me, sighing angrily. "Why are you with Misty? I told you I don't want you hanging out with her! Why do you always defy my rules?" I rubbed my head in frustration. She was getting really annoying.

"Look Melody. Misty is my partner, since she sits next to me. So please, stop acting as if it is my fault. I'm not the one who made seating arrangements." I said calmly, watching her glare darkly at Misty. "I don't care. Just don't talk to her." I glared at her, "Misty is my friend. I can talk to her if I want to, and you can't stop me." Her eyes widened in surprise. I walked back to my desk.

I really hope lunch won't go horrible..

~Time Skipz~

I grabbed my lunch, sitting down at the usual table. Drew sat down, Paul sitting next to me. "Where's Gary?" "Probably with Leaf." Drew nodded, about to eat when he suddenly smiled. "I have an idea! Since the girls are super close with Leaf, they can sit with us from now on, seeing as Gary has to take care of her!" I guess that would be nice, although it'd be like we were using Leaf..

"You just want to be able to talk to May more, don't you Drew?" Paul said, smirking as Drew blushed. "S-shut up." I laughed, Gary coming up to the table. "You don't mind if Nobody sits here, do you?" We shook our heads, Gary waving over Leaf and the other three girls. Paul got up, smirking at me as he let Misty sit next to me. Paul sat next to Mist, and Dawn sat next to Paul.

That sneaky little..

Gary sat across from me, Leaf sitting next to him. Drew sat next to Leaf and May sat next to Drew. Leaf smiled, "Thank you for letting us sit here!" "Your welcome." May pulled out her phone, showing Dawn something. Dawn paled, while May started laughing. It's nice, seeing all of us being able to sit together and get along. For the most part..

"Gary! Why is she sitting here?! I usually sit there!" Veronica yelled angrily. I sighed, this wasn't going to end well..

"ASH! WHAT IS SHE DOING THERE?!" Melody. Why can't you just understand she's my friend? "Sitting there, because I said she could sit here." Melody glared at Misty, "You whore! Get out of my seat! I'm the only one allowed to sit next to Ash!" Misty growled darkly, getting up as they began to argue. I tried to stop them.

I knew this wasn't going to end well..

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Ash tried stopping the argument, while Gary tried to explain why Leaf was here, Veronica glaring daggers at Leaf, who was staring back at her coldly. "Get out of my seat you whore!" "Hey albino freak! Get away from my Gary." May stood up, pushing Veronica away from Leaf while Dawn went to Misty's side, eyes narrowed.

"How about you leave Melody? I'm pretty sure Ash is getting tired of you whining about every little thing he does. Misty can sit here with Ash, and no one cares about what you have to say." Dawn spat, Melody staring in shock before screeching angrily. "How dare you talk to me like that!" Melody yelled.

Veronica glared at May, who was glaring back. "Don't you dare make fun of my friend for her different skin color, at least she doesn't sleep with most of the boys in school!" Veronica growled angrily, pushing May to the side before grabbing her textbook, swinging it at Leaf.

It hit Gary instead. Everyone froze as they looked at Gary. He had pushed Leaf out of the way, the red eyed girl on the floor, staring in shock. His hand was turning a striking shade of red, and he was glaring darkly at Veronica. "What's going on here?!" Principal Steven Stone yelled angrily, walking up to them.

Drew got up, answering for the others, "We were trying to enjoy our lunch, as FRIENDS, when Melody and Veronica came up, starting an argument about who gets to sit with who. May and Dawn tried to defend their friends, when Veronica suddenly tried to hit Leaf with her math textbook, Gary took the hit." Drew concluded. Principal Stone glared at the two girls, "You two, to my office. NOW." They glared darkly at Leaf and Misty, walking off with the Principal. It was quiet for a while, before Ash sighed. "Well, that was something.. You okay Gary?" Gary nodded, rubbing his hand and hissing in pain. Leaf frowned, grabbing Gary's good hand and pulling him up.

"W-what the? Nobody, what are you doing?" Leaf smiled, "We'll see you guys later! I'm taking this idiot to the nurse!"

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I'm not an idiot. She is..

"Why are you taking me to the nurse's office?! I'm fine see?" She stopped, looking at my hand. "Yeah, because black and blue splotches mean you are okay." She dragged me towards the nurse, opening the door.

Oh hey.. more white..

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked, looking worried. "This idiot's hand is bruising badly. He got hit by a textbook." "I-I'm not an idiot!" She giggled, while the nurse started wrapping up my hand. "Don't try to use it to much. Only use it for light stuff, like writing or holding something. Don't try to carry anything heavy though okay?" I nodded, walking out of the infirmary as Nobody followed me.

"Hey Nobody-What are you doing?!" I somewhat yelled, feeling hands wrap around me. "Thank you Gary, that was really nice of you to do that for me." I felt my face heat up, heart beating fast.

Why was this happening to me?

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

I can't believe lunch was ruined like that. They didn't have to come up to us. All Leaf and Misty were doing was sitting next to Gary and Ash. "I bet you Gary is really embarrassed right now." I looked at May in confusement. "Why would you say that?" She giggled, pointing to two familiar people in front of us.

Gary and Leaf. Hugging.

And Gary said he didn't like Leaf. So then why was he blushing? I smirked, May smiling softly at the sight. She pulled out her phone, taking a picture. I took a picture as well, before we quickly left. "That was soo cute! Leaf must be really happy right now!"

"I've been wanting to ask, but why does Leaf like Gary? After all the bullying, you'd think she'd hate him instead of like him." May smiled, looking at me. "I don't even know. None of us do. All we know is that she thinks there is some good in him." I nodded as we walked into class, sitting in our seats.

"Class, today I'm pairing you up with someone else, to work on a project." The class groaned, and I saw May hit her head on her desk. I chuckled. "The project will be about stuff from the economy to the reason why school sucks. It can be decided by you guys, and will have to be finished in 2 weeks. You can NOT change partners, got it?" We all replied with mumbled yes sirs. He started calling out names, until he finally got to me.

"Drew Hayden, you will be partnered up with May Maple." My eyes widened. This would be great! I could get closer to her, and then finally fix this huge problem between us. I know we were talking like old friends earlier, but that was because I was asking her something that didn't have to do with our.. relationship problem. May walked over to me, sitting on the floor. "Uh May, there is a desk next to me, sit there." She just glared.

"No. I don't want to sit in some random person's desk." I rolled my eyes, pulling out my notebook and opening up to a page. "So, what can the project be about?" "How about.. Food!" I face palmed. Always food.. "How about relationships?" I suggested. She pouted, making me blush slightly. She looked so cute..

I sound so weird saying that..

"Fine, lettuce. I know there is nothing better to do than that anyways." "Lettuce? Really? "Whatever you say, July." She glared angrily. "It's May! At least I don't have green hair!" "Well, at least I'm not 300 pounds." She snarled, fire literally surrounding her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTL-" "Here." She stopped, looking at the rose I was giving her, She blushed, taking it and smiling softly.

Works every time.

She threw it away.

Or not..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

I'd rather be at home, listening to mom drone on about the economy then be here in detention. It was soo boring! I looked at Paul, who was reading a book. Pfft, he reads? "Yes I do read."

I said that out loud?

"What are you reading?" He sighed, showing me the cover. My face paled. A horror story?! He started reading his book again as I sighed. "You're boring." "You are annoying." My eye twitched. I'm not annoying!

"Ms Berlitz, will you stop yelling?!" I said that out loud? "Can't you ever be quiet?" Paul mumbled, glaring at me. Hmph. He just didn't understand how amazing I am. I turned my phone on, texting Misty. _Misty~ You are so lucky! Getting to sit and relax at home while I'm stuck here with horrible people! –Dawn_ I smiled, getting a response three minutes later._ That's not my problem. I can't do anything, it's your fault for getting stuck in detention. –Misty_ I frowned. She didn't have to be like that..

"Okay you may leave.." I immediately ran out the room, sighing in relief as I fell to my knees. "I'm alive!" "Be quiet, troublesome." "Hey! I'm not troublesome! Oh yeah! You are coming with me to the mall!" "Wait what?" "Let's go!" I grabbed his hand, smiling as I dragged him to the mall.

This was going to be so fun~!

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

"So May, I hope you don't mind if we start the project at your house, because my mother and father are having a meeting right now." I sighed. "Sure whatever, lets go." We walked to my house, and I opened the door, walking in. "Mom! I'm having someone over to work on a school project!" "Okay honey!" I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard my dad growl. Oh no..

"Drew Hayden. The boy who broke my little girl's heart." Dad growled, wrapping his hands around Drew's throat and starting to strangle him. "D-dad! Stop! It's okay!" "Norman! Stop strangling the poor boy!" My mother yelled angrily, smacking my father's hands away from Drew's throat. "Sorry Caroline.."

Mom looked Drew up and down, before her eyes narrowed. "Wait, is this that Drew kid that broke our May's heart?" Father nodded, while mother growled. "Norman, show him no mercy!"

"Kick his ass dad!" Max yelled happily, smirking.

~Time Skipz~

After spending a total of 30 minutes trying to get my father to stop choking Drew, 10 minutes trying to save Drew, and 5 minutes trying to explain why he was here, we were finally in my room.

My room's wall were a nice shade of light red. My bed was covered with nice dark red blankets. I had my desk in the corner near the window, and a bookshelf next to my door.

"So, what should we talk about when it comes to romance?" I grumbled, sitting on my bed as Drew sat at my desk. Drew sighed, "How about loyalty?" "You mean sticking with someone and not leaving or cheating? I'm surprised you wanna talk about something that you can't even do." He looked extremely hurt by that. Now I kinda feel bad..

"Sorry.." "Whatever.. Let's just get this over with." I nodded, as we worked on the project. "They should always be there when their significant other needs them." I suggested. He shrugged, "I guess."

I wonder what Misty is doing right now..

**MEANWHILE...**

"ASH GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! I JUST WANTED YOUR FRIES! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

**BACK TO MAY...**

Eh, she's probably watching TV or something..

"May. How about we write about the different types of relationships?" "What do you mean by that?" He sighed, looking at my laptop's screen. "I mean, how about writing about the different types of people, like possessive or devoted, and write how they can be both good and bad." That didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Sure. We can, it sounds like a good idea." I wrote it down.

I'm hungry..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

"Nobody."

"It's Leaf."

"Do you wanna go to the arcade or something? I'm bored." I rolled my eyes. "I don't feel like going to the arcade though." He groaned in annoyance. "Then do you want to go to your house? We'll hang out there or something." I stopped, Gary looking at me impatiently. "I guess.. If you want to then we can." I muttered, as we started walking towards my house.

"So, Nobody-"It's Leaf"-what are we going to do at your house?" He asked, looking at me expectantly. "I don't know. I guess we could just play games or something." "Yay.." He said sarcastically.

We finally made it to my house, and I let him in.

I just hope he doesn't notice anything..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

The first thing I noticed when I walked into Nobody's house was that it was empty. In a creepy way to.

Oh god, she isn't a murderer is she?

I mentally face palmed. I doubt she could be a murderer.

Her house wasn't completely empty, but it wasn't decorated either.. There was a black sofa, and a TV, some paintings here and there, a black guitar in the corner, and a piano near the window. The walls were a grey color, adding to the creepiness.

That piano was freaking me out, as if it would start playing by itself. There weren't many lights on at all either. Nobody turned the dining room lights on. There was a table, and four chairs with it. The table was black and the chairs were as well.

Is black her favourite color or something?

I followed her into the kitchen. Of course it had everything a usual kitchen would have. A fridge, sink, stove, and a counter, but something about this kitchen seemed off..

"Want something to eat? I can make us cookies.." She mumbled, looking at me. She looked really creepy in the darkness..

I'm not kidding. Her red eyes literally glowed, and she looked like one of the horror films with the creepy girls in them..

"S-sure yeah.. I'll have some cookies.." I stuttered, feeling uncomfortable. The house literally screamed lonely.. "Are you okay?" I flinched, nodding as she shook her head in amusement. "You can sit in the living room and watch TV or something, I'm going to start making the cookies." I nodded, going to the sofa and sitting down, watching the TV.

I really want to know why this house is so creepy..

I looked in the kitchen, seeing her cooking. She seemed so into it, like she wouldn't notice me leaving. I quickly got up, quietly walking up the stairs. The upstairs was dark. No lights were on at all, adding to the creepiness even more..

Everything added to the creepy atmosphere.

I turned on the hall light, looking for her room. I finally found it, seeing her name in faded letters on the door. I opened the door. Her room was even more depressing. The walls were a dark grey, and her bed was covered in black blankets, her pillows were black as well. She had a black violin on a stand, and a desk in the corner of her room. The laptop was literally the only thing that was illuminating the room.

I walked to her desk, seeing a book, the pages faded. I started reading through it._ Today, I was bullied again. Gary and Veronica tripped me, before grabbing my necklace and choking me. It hurt, it really did. I just keep telling myself that it'll all get better, but I wonder. Will it really get better? Or am I just trying to cheer myself up? I hate being alive sometimes.. –Leaf_

I frowned. Looking for more pages. I found a page. It seemed to be old, like it was written years ago._ Today I went outsid to play. It was my birtday todai and momy an dady said I culd sho off my new prety shirt. But everone made fun of me, say I difernt. I gues bein difernt is a bad thing –Leaaf, pss I turnd 5 todai!_

Her handwriting when she was little is very amusing. So this was when she was five. Ten years ago.. I sighed. It didn't seem like anything important was in this diary.. I turned around, my eyes widening as I looked at the wall.

Blood. A lot of blood.

I held back a scream, breathing heavily as my heart was beating fast. Why is there blood there?! "Gary?" Oh no..

I quickly ran out of her room, turning off the lights before going back downstairs. "Yes?" She looked at me suspiciously, "What were you doing?" "I was looking for the bathroom, but I found it." I lied. She nodded, humming as I followed her to the kitchen. "Here, try this cookie." She said happily, smiling softly. She didn't poison it did she? Oh god I'm to paranoid. I took a bite.

Best. Cookie. I. Ever. Had.

She giggled, "I'm guessing you like it?" I nodded, grabbing more as she smiled proudly. She was an amazing cook. "So, want to watch some movies?" "Sure." She said, washing her hands before heading to the livingroom.

I'm going to find out why there was blood next to your bed Leaf.

I'll find out all the secrets you are hiding..

**Well this is the end of chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Notice that Gary finally is starting to call her Leaf more and not Nobody lol, he's just not saying her name out loud. Have a nice day everyone!**

**-Pichu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here *Hoenn trumpets play* I can't wait for Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.. Anyways, carry on and read fellow Pokefans~**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Thanks for the review! Here is the chapter~**

**Ready to fly: Thanks :) You were right about May and Drew using their friends as examples in a way! 0.0 You can see the future! I'm happy you like my writing style :D**

**Guest: They'll work it out with Brianna, and you'll see why Leaf coughs up a lot of blood soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy you like it :D Thanks for review and here is the next chapter!**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll find out Leaf's secrets soon~ All your questions shall be answered soon as well :) Thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I tried to take over, but it didn't work out well..**

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you.."

"What's it about Gary?"

It was Tuesday now, and we were all sitting at our table, enjoying lunch. Misty looked up, a confused look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" I sighed. How was I suppose to tell them about last night? "Well.. Last night, I went over to Leaf's house.."

"Wait!" Ash said, smirking. "You just called her by her real name!" I felt my face heat slightly, May frowning. "Wait! You were at her house?! We've never been to her house before! How come you got to go?!" I stared in surprise. May, Misty and Dawn were Leaf's best friends, yet she never invited them to her house before?

"I'm surprised she never invited you guys over.." Drew mumbled. Paul nodded, eating as he listened in on the conversation. "Well what did you see at her house?" Dawn questioned. I sighed. "It was dark, very dark. Everything was gray and black, and it was barely decorated.." Dawn's smile faded, while Misty stared in surprised.

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream? Leaf is always happy, so why would her house be like that?" Ash seemed to be thinking, sighing. "I got nothing. It all doesn't make sense. Why would her house be like that?" I shrugged. Even I was confused.

Paul looked up, "Ever thought that she is just hiding how she really feels? That she is acting happy?" We all looked at him, "Paul! You are a genius!" Dawn cried, smiling happily.

"What's going on?" We all jumped, Leaf standing there with a confused look on her face. "O-oh nothing Leaf! We were just trying to solve this problem when Paul found the answer.. Right Paul?" Dawn said, looking at Paul. "Yeah." Leaf just shrugged, sitting down next to me.

"So, you guys know that the football game is this Friday, right?" Leaf said, looking at Paul and Drew expectantly. "OH SHIZZ I DIDN'T KNOW!" Drew yelled, panicking. "Calm down. Stop being loud." Drew sat back down, frowning. "Who told you that Leaf?" She pointed to a table, where Brianna was sitting. "She was fangirling over it." Drew slammed his head on the table.

"Anyways, May, Misty, Dawn I need to talk to you guys later." The girls nodded, while Leaf started eating. I frowned. What exactly is she hiding from us?

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

"What do you need to talk about Leaf?" Us four girls were sitting in a café now, school having ended an hour ago. Apparently this was the café Drew had took May to.

I only knew that because May ranted about it for an hour over the phone..

"Well.. do you guys trust me?" That caught me off guard. Why would she think we don't trust her? "Of course we do Leaf. Why would you ask that?" May said, looking at Leaf worriedly. Leaf smiled, sighing in relief, "I'm just asking. See, I saw you guys whispering among yourselves earlier at lunch, and it made me think you guys thought I was hiding something." She trailed off.

Well now I can't help but wonder if she is. Gary looked shaken up by something, and obviously it had to do with Leaf. Plus, she looked relieved when we said we trust her, as if she IS hiding something.. Her muscles relaxed and everything..

"Hey Leaf. I have a question to ask you." Dawn started, coughing before continuing, "Why don't you invite us over to your house? I've just been thinking about having a sleepover somewhere else, but we havent had one at your house yet.." Wow Dawn. You just say it like that. It's obvious though that Dawn is testing Leaf, seeing if she really is hiding something by observing her reaction.

Leaf's eyes widened as she tensed up, laughing nervously. "Heh uh well.. You see, my house isn't exactly in the best of shape. A-and theres uh.. bugs! Yeah bugs.. hehe.." She frantically said.

She's obviously hiding something. You can see it! She tensed up, stuttering, frantically looking around, and eyes went wide when Dawn asked that. Dawn looked at me and May, nodding before smiling. "Well then Leaf, you could have just said so! You know how much Misty hates bugs and all.." My eye twitched, but I let it go.

She smiled, slowly relaxing once more. "Yeah, I know.. Anyways, um.. If you really want to.. We can hang out.. Somewhere.." May smiled, "Great! So your house?" "Wait wha?!" Ah I see May's plan.

She's gonna trick Leaf into letting us go to her house..

"Oh come on Leaf! We won't be staying the night! All we'll be doing is hanging out! The boys can join in as well!" Nice one May.. "I-I don't know.. I-I mean.. um.." "So how about it?" Leaf sat there, blood red eyes staring into sapphire blue ones. "F-fine.." May and Dawn squealed happily, while I high-fived them.

Leaf watched, a scared look on her face. "So uh, when will the hangout be?" We all looked at each other, before nodding. "Let us talk it over with the boys! You just worry about getting rid of those bugs okay?" She hesitantly nodded, sighing and getting up. "I'm gonna go, might as well start getting rid of the bugs.. heh." She walked off.

"She's definitely hiding something. Now all we have to do is find out." Dawn said, smiling as she looked at May. You were fantastic! Being able to trick her into letting us go!" May smiled softly, before sighing. "I feel kind of bad though. She looked really nervous, like she was going to cry at any moment."

I looked at my phone as May and Dawn talked. I quickly texted Ash._ Come to Flare's Cafe. We need to talk. Bring the others with you. –Misty_ I smiled, knowing Ash would come. We waited for a bit, before they entered. We sat at a huge, 8 seated table.

"So, why were we summoned here?" Drew asked, looking at us. May smiled proudly, "We have convinced Leaf to let us hang out at her house, although we still have to choose when." Their eyes widened, "That's great and all, but how are you going to search for clues and all, if she'll be there? She'll find out sooner or later."

May's groaned, "I didn't think about that part." I face palmed. Ash snapped his fingers. "How about one of us distracts her? Or tell her to go to the store or something?" "That could work, but then what about when she comes back?" Ash smiled happily, "We should be done by then, or one of us can be a lookout and yell when she's about to come in!"

We all thought it over, nodding in agreement. "Not the best plan, but it's good enough." Paul said, closing his book. "Gary, what was her house like though? I know it was all dark and all, but did it have anything that could help us out?"

"I read her diary." We stared in shock. "Why would you do that?!" To find out why her house is freaking horrifying! And to find out more about her.." He mumbled the last part, looking away. Dawn sighed, "Well then, we'll just have to rely on the diary. Anything else?" We all looked at him, "Well there was the.. nevermind.."

"Tell us! Please!" Gary shook his head, refusing to tell us more. "Fine, we'll see it when we go over there anyways." Drew said. "Now that main question is when will we be going to her house?" Ash said. "How about tomorrow?" I shook my head, "That's to soon. How about.. Thursday?"

"That's in two days though.." "Well it can't be Saturday, I gotta go with my mom to a meeting.." Dawn grumbled. We all thought about it, before sighing. "Guess it'll just have to be Thursday then." I looked at the time, realizing it was 6:00 now. Time flies when you are busy, or having fun..

"Well I should get going. See you guys later?" They nodded, and Ash ran up to me. "Hey Mist.. I need to talk to you." I nodded, as we walked to the park. The trees were swaying, as the harsh winds hit them. Birds were flying, some resting on buildings. Kids were playing, and parents were scolding every once in a while.

I sat down on the wet grass, Ash sitting next to me. "Misty.. I need your advice." "With what?" He looked at his reflection in the pond, sighing as the water rippled. "I need advice with Melody."

Oh god..

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

I walked home, the wind making my bandana sway. Why did I leave my jacket at home? My bandana suddenly flew off my head, the wind carrying it. "Aww man!" I chased after it, as it landed in front of someone. I looked up, my mood going downhill.

Brianna. She smirked, "Oh, hello May. I was wondering who this bandana belonged to." She said, smirking as she picked it up. "Look Brianna, I don't have time to deal with you, just give me my bandana back and we can forget we ran into each other." I walked forward, trying to get my bandana, but she wouldn't let go of it.

"I don't think so. It's pretty obvious you are still sensitive about the fact that Mr Drew chose me over you." Oh hell no. "Look, whore." I snarled, walking towards her, "I don't care about who that lowlife chooses in his life, and I don't care that he chose you over me. It just proves that he has bad taste in woman, seeing as he chose a slut." I growled, grabbing my bandana as she stared in shock.

I walked away, sighing as I put my bandana back on. "Stupid bitch. I hate her." Brianna ran after me, trying to swing at me. So pathetic. I glared as she fumed, "Look here Maple. I'm not afraid to make your life a living hell. I'll ruin your life, and make your parents despise you, make everyone hate you!" "Go ahead, Brianna, I can handle it. You tried before anyways." I walked away.

Brianna thinks she can ruin my life? I'd like to see her try. I arrived at my house, walking in. "May, about yesterday. I just want you to know that when I strangled Drew, it was because I was getting revenge for him breaking your heart." Dad said, looking at me like a kicked puppy.

Dad is so weird..

"It's okay dad. I'd probably do the same thing, if someone broke my daughter's heart." He nodded, skipping off. Max came down the stairs, smiling at me. "Hey sis!" "Hey Max." He frowned.

"Everything okay sis?" I nodded, going upstairs.

Why did I have this feeling like something bad was going to happen soon? That it would affect someone close to me?

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

Maybe we should bring up the relationships of our friends for the project. They all handle it differently. For example, Paul acts like he doesn't care about Dawn when he actually does. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I texted May my idea.

_I don't care. Whatever will get us a good grade. –May_

Wonder whats wrong with her.. I sighed, deciding to leave her alone as I wrote some ideas down. I think we should include how it affects them in a good way, and in a bad way. I guess it's a good idea, but..

"Drew! Come down here! We need to talk!" I sighed, walking down the stairs. I sat down, while my mother and father sat across from me. "Drew, honey. We've been thinking, and we want you to take over the family company." I choked on air. Me take over the company? Oh god, I have enough to deal with already!

"Mom I don't think that is a good idea. At least, not right now-" "Oh no! You won't be taking over it right away! You'll just be learning everything you need to know about running a company! So you'll be taking extra classes on Sundays, from 9:00 in the morning to 3:00 In the afternoon, okay?" I groaned. I already have enough to deal with! I don't want to worry about the company right now!

"M-mom.. Can't your brother take over it or something?" Mother frowned, her emerald eyes staring straight at her son. "Drew! This is an honor! You'll be the richest man in the world! I know it, you'll make the company even better than it is now!" Dad nodding, smiling as his green hair shined in the light. "But mom!-" "No buts! You'll do this, whether you like it or not!" I sighed, getting up.

"Yes mother.." I walked back upstairs, laying on my bed, covering my face with one of my green pillows.

This day just keeps getting worser and worser..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"WHY WOULD JAKE BREAK UP WITH ANNA FOR ALEX? THAT LITTLE!" I wailed. My mom sat next to me, looking at me as if I was insane. "Um honey.. it's just acting.."

"SHUT IT MOM! HE BROKE UP WITH ANNA! I SHIPPED THEM! I SHIPPED JANNA!" She pat my back awkwardly, sighing as the commercials came on. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is shipping? Do you mean the shipping in where you send something to someone else or..?"

"MOM! SHIPPING IS WHEN YOU PAIR TWO PEOPLE IN A TV SHOW OR ANYTHING ELSE, AND SUPPORT THEM! THINKING THEY ARE A COUPLE! OR AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT GOOGLE SAYS!" She stared at me like I was insane, backing up a little. "Okay honey. You can calm down. Um.. I'm sure they'll get together again..?" "THEY BETTER! THEY WERE MY OTP!"

My mother face palmed, mumbling something about losing her mind and how the world wasn't like this when she was younger. "Okay, Dawn. How about you ship um.. Jakex?"

No. Oh hell no. She did not just say that!

"HOW DARE YOU MOM! I DESPISE JAKEX! I HATE THEM! SOO MUCH! I'LL DESTROY THEM! I ONLY SHIP JANNA! THEY WERE MEANT FOR EACHOTHER! YOU WANT A WAR?! YOU GOT ONE MOM!" "I don't even know what I did wrong!" Mother screamed, running out of the livingroom as I threw pillows at her.

How dare she say I should ship Jakex.

I should call Paul and rant to him.

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

"Hello?"  
>"PAUL! MY MOM TOLD ME I SHOULD SHIP JAKEX AND I DON'T LIKE THAT PAIRING AT ALL! I LOVE JANNA BUT SHE'S TELLING ME TO GO SHIP SOME HORRIBLE COUPLE AND I HATE IT! IT'S LIKE SHIPPING A DOG WITH A HUMAN! I HATE IT SOO MUCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! I SPENT HOURS WATCHING JANNA VIDEOS! I'M NOT GONNA SHIP SOME STUPID SHIP THAT HAS NO SCENES! ALEX BRAINWASHED JAKE! I SWEAR SHE DID!-"<p>

"I don't even know what you are saying, plus your voice is annoying me. I was having a good day until you called me. I don't care about Jakex nor do I care about Janna."

"...WHY MUST JAKE GO WITH ALEX?!-"

*Click*

I put my phone on the desk, sighing as I read more of my book, getting to the good part. One question was on my mind though.

What the hell is a Jakex and Janna?

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

Today was rather.. interesting.

Earlier, Ash had asked me for advice with Melody. I was pretty shocked, but I quickly got over it. I still remember what I said though.

_You should do what you think is best. If you don't want to be with her, then leave. Don't let her hold you back._

I wonder why I said that. It hurt to say that, because I know he could still possibly love her, and that maybe he is with her right now, laughing and cuddling. It hurts just thinking about it. Maybe I should've told him to just break up with her, but then that would've been selfish. I honestly don't know what to do anymore. Maybe I should call Leaf, she'll listen to me..

I dialed Leaf's number, waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?" A hoarse voice answered back. She doesn't sound to good. "Hey Leaf, you okay?" "..I'm fine.. What'd ya need?" I sighed, "Ash came to me for advice with Melody, telling me about how he feels and if he should break up with her. I told him to do what he thinks is best but I'm starting to regret saying that.."

"..Are you regretting it because you just thought it over, and realized that he could give her a second chance?" Bingo. She knew me so well.. "Y-yeah.." She sighed, and I could hear shuffling in the background. "Well then, Misty. I think you should call him back, maybe tell him you thought it over, and realized that if he gave her another chance, it'd just stress him out."

I thought it over. She had a point. I could do that, but then I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation. I'd feel like I'm selfish. "Leaf, I don't know.. Maybe I should just let it go. Let it play out and see how it goes from there." I said, laying down on my bed. I stared at my blue walls, looking at my fish swimming in their tank.

"That's another choice. It all depends on what you'd want though. To be greedy and take him while you can, or to watch it play out by itself and hope for the best.." She trailed off, sighing. I smiled, turning on the TV. "Thanks Leaf, I really needed someone else's opinion.." "Your welcome Misty." "Bye Leaf." "Bye Misty.." I put my phone back on my nightstand, sighing as I stared up at the ceiling. If only it were that easy. I wish I could just be greedy.

I'm not like that though. I'd rather let fate work..

Maybe, just maybe, luck will be on my side.

~Time Skipz (Homeroom, Wednesday)~

Fate is cruel.

I saw Ash walk in with Melody, laughing and smiling. I made the wrong choice, didn't I?

Although, he could still be thinking it over. I shouldn't think like that right away. He may just be thinking over the good and the bad parts of his relationship..

"Misty." I looked, seeing Leaf standing there. Her long brown hair brushing against her knees as her red eyes stared at me. "Melody is going to be in for a horrible day.." She said, smirking before walking off. What did she mean by that? I looked over, seeing what she meant.

Ash and Melody were arguing.

One minute, they were happy, the next, they were arguing. I know me and Ash argue, but it's more.. friendly than anything else.. By the looks of it, Ash seemed pretty angry.

I walked closer, hearing what they were arguing about.

"Why do you always have to stare at her?!" Stare at who?

"Look Melody, I wasn't doing that. I was staring out the window-"

"Liar! All you ever do is stare at everything else but me! You have a beautiful girl in front of you yet you stare at HER. What does she have that I don't?! I have money, beauty, and popularity! So stop staring at her because she's not worth shi-"

"I'm breaking up with you." Melody shut up. Her eyes widened, as she stared in shock and horror. "W-what?" "I'm breaking up with you. I'm tired of being treated bad just because I wanna hang out with friends. I deserve to live to you know, but you acted like I'm just some.. possession! I'm tired of it!" Ash growled, going to his seat and sitting down.

Poor Melody.

Not.

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

Homeroom has never been filled with so much drama before.

First, we have Ash and Melody, who were arguing before Ash broke up with her, leaving her standing there like a pole. Misty seemed pretty happy though, she couldn't hide it well enough.

Second, we had May glaring daggers at Brianna, who was glaring back, while Drew was trying to figure out what was wrong. I'm guessing it has something to do with the whole cheating thing.

Third, we had Paul and Dawn. Paul and Dawn were arguing over something about shipping, and it was actually the only funny thing that was happening in homeroom right now.

Lastly, we had me. And Leaf. I had walked in to school with her, and usually she'd be all happy. Though today, she was extremely quiet and nervous, looking around and biting her lip. Her voice was hoarse to.

I'm still confused though. What could Leaf be hiding? Is it something scary and sad? Or something else entirely? I wish I could've gotten more time to check her diary, and check her room. But I guess I'll just have to wait..

"Gary, everything is going downhill." I nodded, Leaf sighing as she tried to clear her throat. "How bad does my voice sound?" I frowned, "Not that bad.. Though it seems like it'll get worse later on.." She grumbled something, going back to her notebook.

"What are you doing?" She looked up, before showing me what she was drawing. "It's a park, although it's not the best.." "It looks good to me.." I mumbled, seeing her smile softly. "Thanks.."

"You bitch! It's your fault he broke up with me!" I shot up, looking to see Melody and Misty fighting. "It isn't my fault! He did it on his own choice!" Ash got up, while Misty punched Melody in the stomach. Melody groaned, but pulled at Misty's hair, kicking her as they fell to the floor.

"Misty!" Ash said, shocked. He tried pulling them from each other, but Misty managed to punch Melody's jaw in, a loud, sickening crack hitting my ears. Melody shrieked in pain, while Misty stared in surprise at what she had done. "Melody deserves it." Leaf said.

"You do know she could get expelled, right?" I said, watching Leaf's eyes shine in amusement. "She won't get expelled. Ash will tell the principal what really happened, and we have witnesses. Besides, Ash is honest, a good student, and a very good friend." Leaf said, smiling.

I felt my blood boil for some reason. "He isn't even all that great.." I sneered, feeling a wave of anger hit me. Leaf stared at me in surprise, before looking away. "Okay then.." She mumbled.

What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 6~ I love drama lol, anyways "Hope you enjoyed and please, have a wonderful day! :)<strong>

**-Pichu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here~ I really hope I'm doing a good job with my story! Also, the day in the story is Thursday****  
><strong>

** Blazing Poptart: Thanks for review. You'll see something that can lead to why there is blood :) (It wouldn't let me put Mr D:)**

**Sakura Touko: I like drama, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for review!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Gary is very jelly~ I know, I hate Brianna lol, appreciate the review!**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: I'm happy you love this story :) You'll get SOME answer in this story xD Thank you for the review!**

**Meliaantiqua: Here is the next chapter! I love writing Dawn xD It's fun, you'll see what's at Leafy's house :D Thank you for your review!**

**Disclaimer NOOOOOOOOOOO.**

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

It was the day.

The day we go to Leaf's house. I'm very excited. I still feel bad though. She looked so scared yesterday..

"Good Morning May!" I smiled, Dawn skipping as we walked to school. "So, how have you been?" She asked happily, waving to a random old man as we passed by houses. "I've been.. better." I mumbled. She looked at me worriedly. "What do you mean by that?" I sighed, looking at the cars that passed by, walking around a group of teens talking.

"Yesterday, Brianna had decided to bother me, and said that she would ruin my life, I know you guys wouldn't leave me no matter what happens though. It's just.. I have a feeling she is going to do something to someone very close to me." Dawn frowned. "Don't worry about it May. She's just trying to get under your skin. She isn't worth it." I nodded, me and Dawn walking into school.

I saw Misty there, waiting for us as the bell rang. "Hey Misty!" Misty just nodded. Yesterday, she had punched Melody in the jaw. Luckily, she didn't get expelled. She still seemed in shock though, like she didn't know she was that strong. "Misty, smile! Who cares that you may have broken her jaw! It was still cool!" Misty sighed, before smiling. "Just didn't know I was that strong.." She mumbled.

We walked into class. I looked around, seeing Leaf and Gary glaring at each other. I wonder whats wrong with them. I walked to my desk, hearing people whisper. "I heard we'll be getting a new student soon! A boy." "I hope he's cute!" "You don't think Gary is dating that ugly girl, do you?" I rolled my eyes. So, apparently, we are getting a new student soon.

I sat down, as Ms Sabrina rambled on about her dog. "Hey May." I looked at Leaf, seeing her standing next to me. "Hey Leaf. What's wrong?" She sighed, pointing to her desk, where Veronica was sitting. "She uh, pushed me out of my seat. So you don't mind if I just.. stand here or something?" I glared darkly at Veronica, sighing. "Hold on.." She looked at me worriedly.

"No, May it's okay! I'm not upset!" I glared at her, her eyes wide. "You always say it's okay! Let us defend you for once Leaf! We care about you!" I walked towards her desk. Veronica was flirting with Gary. He was supposed to be protecting Leaf! "Hey, whore. Get out of my friends seat." I pushed Veronica out of the chair, smirking as she fell. "Leave Leaf alone, and don't even think about pushing her out of her chair again." I snarled in her face.

Leaf hesitantly walked forward, sitting back down as Veronica growled angrily. "Veronica! You don't push others out of their desks. Go back to your seat." Veronica went to sit back down, while Gary glared at Leaf. "Why couldn't you just let her sit there?" He growled at her. I frowned, "Excuse me, but in case you forgot Gary, you are suppose to protect her, even if it is for the most childish reason ever." I growled. He sighed. "Sorry.." He mumbled.

I walked back to my desk, smiling at Leaf as she mouthed a thank you. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing as I thought about what had happened over the days. Drama. Lots of drama. From Leaf coughing up blood, to th fight Misty had gotten in to. All this drama, in just about a week. I couldn't help but wonder why it had to happen us though. Why not someone else?

"Class! Tomorrow is the football game, so cheerleaders, you are suppose to go and get ready.. Blah." Ms Sabrina said. Dawn got up, as other students did to. "Go to the gymnasium.." Dawn nodded, leaving. The bell rang, students flying out of class. I sighed, slowly getting up. Leaf and Misty walked over to me, Leaf smiling happily. "Thanks May!" I nodded, putting my books in my bag.

We walked out of class, Misty humming. "So Leaf. Is your house ready?" Leaf looked nervous, laughing weakly. "Ah.. no.." Misty just nodded. Leaf's phone vibrated, and I couldn't help but be curious. Who was she texting? She looked a little scared as she texted. She put her phone away, and forced a smile on her face.

"Well, let's get to class!" She said, walking away. Me and Misty looked at each other, before shrugging.

Something was definitely wrong..

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

I felt so stressed..

After the breakup yesterday, Melody picked a fight with Misty, only to have her jaw bashed. Misty seemed pretty shocked by it still, but she'd get over it. I'm just happy I'm finally out of that relationship. I already know I got one more problem to deal with..

Serena.

"Hi Ash~!" I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Hi." Serena pouted, whining. "Oh, come on baby!" My eye twitched. I'm not even her boyfriend.. "Don't call me that. Secondly, I'm not your boyfriend." She glared angrily, "But you will be!"

I walked away, while she tried to follow me. "Look, Serena. I don't even know you! And even if we met in some camp, that doesn't make us childhood friends! I never went to camp at all! You need to leave me alone.." She started wailing, while I turned the corner. What is with these girls? I'm really starting to think all girls are like Melody and Serena. Possessive, demanding, and annoying..

I knew that wasn't true though. I walked into class, seeing everyone lined up against the wall. "Welcome to class, Ash. Go join the line, we are making a new seating arrangement." I nodded, going next to Gary.

"Hey Gary, you ready for the trip to Leaf's horror house?" I joked, my smile fading as I saw Gary glaring darkly at Leaf. "What's wrong with you? You've been glaring at her all day." He sighed, "She's been texting someone and won't tell me who it is!" I tried to hold in my laughter, smirking as Gary frowned. "What's so funny?!"

"I just don't get what is so bad about her texting someone else. Unless.. It's another guy?" My smirk grew bigger as I saw Gary's eyes darken. "Who cares if she is?" He mumbled, growling slightly.

He's jealous. Oh god, this is to funny. He's slowly becoming jealous. "What's so funny?!" He said, glaring at me. "N-nothing.." I said, still laughing. "At table four, I want Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf to sit there." I got up, going to the table. It was the last table in the back. The girls took the seats next to window, while me and Gary sat next to them.

"I wanted the window seat.." I grumbled, Misty rolling her eyes. "Oh well Ash, it's mine." I tapped Misty's shoulder, pointing to Gary. Misty tried to hold in her giggles. Gary was glaring at Leaf's phone, while Leaf texted, oblivious to the glares.

"He's jealous.." I whispered. Misty smirked. Leaf giggled, smiling softly, and Gary's hands curled into fists.

And he said he didn't like her.

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

"So, when you told me that idea about using our friends or whatever, how are we supposed to do that?" I sighed, while May played with her bandana. "For example, Paul acts like he doesn't care about Dawn, when he really does. So we can use that, and explain it." She nodded. "So, we are using Paul and Dawn as an example first?" "Yup."" I answered, writing down their names.

"Paul. He acts like he doesn't care about anything, but when I see him with Dawn, he lets down his guard a little. He shows more of his emotion, like his annoyance, or his amusement. Or at least, that is what I've noticed." I said, May nodding as she began. "Dawn. She just does what she does best, which is being herself. She does keep certain stuff a secret, to keep the mystery and try to keep Paul interested. She only real shows her more insecure self around Paul though.." May trailed off, smiling.

I wrote that down, "So then Paul likes to use the I don't care tactic." May raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Isn't there another word for that?" I rolled my eyes, "Well I can't think of the word right now, so oh well June." I smirked as she raged.

"It's MAY!" She sat back down, erasing a few words on the paper. "So then Dawn likes to be herself and show confidence, if you wanna call it that." She wrote it down, while I wrote down about Ash and Misty. "We'll need to detail it more, so maybe we should observe our friends more better.." "Yeah.. Although, I'm pretty sure we got Dawn right. Paul may need more.. observation though." She mumbled.  
>"So, since we know we got Dawn right, let's write down the good things and the bad things about her way of showing she likes him." I ripped another page out of my notebook, writing down good and bad. "Good thing is that she is showing that she won't be easy? I don't know.." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that she is showing confidence, showing that she's not going to throw herself at Paul." May explained. I nodded, writing that down. "What is a bad thing though?" She thought about it.<p>

"A bad thing may be that.. Her insecurities might get the best of her? I don't know, this is harder than I thought.." I chuckled, writing that down. It was kind of true. Paul could get very tired of her putting herself down or something, or it could just break them up. May is right, this project is to hard..

The bell rang, and I started putting the papers away. "We'll work on it more tomorrow, okay? Today we are going to be kind of busy after all." May said, while I nodded. All of us were excited to go to Leaf's house, although I also felt like it was a bad idea..

We walked through the halls, going to our next class. I was suddenly pulled into a classroom, Brianna standing there with Veronica. "M-mr Drew! Hi." I groaned in annoyance. Why now? Veronica glared, "You! We need to talk!" I sat down, sighing as I stared at them. "What is it about."

"I want you to tell that bitch Misty that what she did to Melody was wrong! I'll be after her!" "I want you to stay away from May! I hate her!" I rolled my eyes, getting up. "Is that all? because I don't care about what happened. Melody deserved it and I can hang out with May if I want to." I walked out of the classroom, Brianna running after me.

"But Drewy! May is a bad person! She isn't worth it at all!" I stopped, glaring darkly at Brianna, "Don't you say that about May. It's your fault for ruining my relationship, and I don't care about what you want. I don't like you in that way." Brianna growled angrily. "Well then, she'll definitely get what she deserves.."

I walked off, thinking about what she said..

What was she going to do to May?

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"Again girls! Try one more time!" I groaned. My arms and legs were killing me! It wasn't helping that I was getting death glares from some fans of Paul either. They literally want to rip me apart. We tried the routine again, finally managing to get it right.

"Good job! You girls will look so beautiful!" Ms Fantina said happily. I smiled. Finally, we could take a break! I sat down on the benches, looking at the football field. Tomorrow would be the game, and Paul would be there. I couldn't wait!

He still makes me angry though. "Hey, you. I don't like you." I looked up, seeing a blond glaring at me. "Okay? Am I suppose to cry or something?" She growled angrily at me, stomping her foot. "I don't like seeing you with my Paul." Your Paul? You are just a fangirl.. "Whatever, not my fault you don't have the confidence to walk up to him and talk." I said, while she starting whining like a little brat. This was like the tenth or eleventh fangirl today that bothered me..

Ms Fantina walked up to me, smiling proudly. "Dawn! You have become better! I'm proud of you!" I smiled. Ms Fantina was always kind to me. I'm happy to be in cheerleading. "Okay girls! Lunch is about to start in ten minutes! So go and head down now!" We cheered, running to get changed. I quickly ran out of the locker room, heading for the cafeteria.

I met up with Leaf, who was texting someone. I really wonder who she is texting. I slowed down, sneaking up behind her as I managed to see a few texts.

_I'm surprised you are even talking to me..-Leaf_

_...I'm mad at you.-?_

_I'm sorry..-Leaf_

Who is she talking to?! "Um, Dawn, what are you doing?" I squeaked in surprise, Leaf looking at me. "I-I was just trying to get that tag off your shirt! Yeah.. heh.." She knew I was lying, but she let it go, texting once more. I sighed. Whoever it was seemed like they were angry at Leaf.

I grabbed my lunch, sitting down as May smiled. "Hello, Dawnee!" I rolled my eyes, smirking at May. "Hello, May. You seem happy." "Yup! Because school is almost over." I nodded, while the boys and Misty finally joined us. Leaf and Misty started talking about the hangout at her house. "So Leaf, I'm excited! It'll be our first time there!" leaf nodded, obviously not happy. Her phone vibrated again, and she looked at the text she had gotten.

I looked over, managing to see the ending of the text. It said, _Know that I'll be there._ Now I'm even more curious. Who is she talking to? I saw Leaf smile softly at the message. Ash chuckled, and I saw Gary biting his lip as he tried to calm down.

I wonder whats wrong with him.

~Time Skipz (Afternoon, 5:00 PM)

"Let's go! Leaf, lead the way!" May yelled happily. Leaf started walking slowly, her long brown hair swaying slightly. We followed her as we passed by houses, which were all in different colors. I doubt Leaf would live in a creepy house!.

The skies seemed to get darker as we walked towards her house, the trees seeming to lose the pretty colors, and black birds seeming to fly overhead. The streets were barely alive, a car or two passing by once in a while.

Y-you know what? It's just that winter is coming! Y-yeah.. The trees don't have leaves cause winter is coming and the skies are going dark because it's winter time!

W-well.. This street seems lively.." Drew said sarcastically. This street is dead! There is no one walking by and no cars passing by! We followed her to her house. It felt like it would be forever until we get there. I looked around, seeing some torn down houses, and a graveyard. I'm really feeling scared right now..

No I'm not! Heh, I was just kidding!

"Troublesome, you're shaking." Paul said, smirking in amusement. "Screw you Paul. I'm fine! J-just a little cold!" I growled, glaring while he rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." We finally seemed to reach her house. "Finally!" I squealed, running up to the door. The others followed, Leaf sighing as she shakily unlocked the door, letting us in.

Gary was right. This place is totally dark and creepy, and barely decorated. I sighed, walking forward. It's so quiet! "Well, welcome to my house. Yay.." Leaf said. "Hey Leaf, why don't you go to the store and get some snacks? Please!" I begged, while she looked at me. "I have no money.." Gary walked up to her, handing her a fifty dollar bill. "Here." Leaf nodded, sighing.

"Don't touch anything. Or go upstairs, got it?" We nodded, watching her leave. Once she was gone, Ash immediately locked the door. We all looked at Gary, who pointed upstairs. "Let's go." We all walked up the stairs, the halls dark. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop..

Gary walked towards a door, opening it. We walked in, and I could immediately tell this was Leaf's room. It was so depressing, all black and gray. I found a light turning it on. We immediately started searching.

"I didn't find anything.."

"Same.."

Gary was reading her diary, and I wanted to hit him so bad, but it seemed like he found something. He called us over. "What is it?" He let us read the page.

_December 25__th__,_

_Today was __**That**__ day. Leaf hasn't smiled at all today. I understand why though. I feel pretty down myself. I just wish she would smile. It is her birthday afterall. I know the memory of what happened is stuck with her forever, that she has nightmares of it. I just wish I could get rid of them. I hate people. I hate everything. Except Leaf. –_

Whoever wrote this must have forgotten to put their name. I looked at May and Misty, who were just as surprised as I am. "So, we know now that something happened on her birthday. Why would she hide it though?" "She never told us her birthday.." May said, frowning.

Gary turned the page, and we saw another entry. I read it out loud.

_I'm not telling anyone about my past. I know I'll be bullied for it, just like I'm bullied for being albino. For having red eyes. For being from Lavender Town. For surviving the Lavender Town Syndrome. Everyone hates me. I'm starting to love being hated though, as weird as that sounds.. I just love being alone now.. –Leaf_

"Lavender Town Syndrome? What's that?" Paul questioned, while Ash frowned. "I remember mom told me some stuff about it. Something about a outbreak in Lavender Town when me and Gary were ten.." Misty sighed, "I remember hearing about that.." I looked back at the paper, letting the information run through my head. It just didn't make any sense. Lavender Town Syndrome..

How comes I never heard of that?

"Anything else?" Ash asked, looking at Gary. Gary looked through the diary, landing on a paper with a picture taped to it. It had Leaf in it, standing in front of a deserted town, with someone standing next to her. I could barely make out what he looked like though.. It was so old, that some parts were ripped.

"I feel like we are in a mystery book or something, being detectives and all.." May grumbled, making me laugh. "It does feel like that, but we are just trying to figure out what she is hiding from us.. We care about her and want to help." Misty said, while I nodded.

I stood up, looking at the wall. I screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Ash said. "There's blood on the wall." I whispered, trembling. Paul walked towards it, touching it. "It's dry. Obviously this is from a long time ago." "Look at Paul, acting like a detective." Drew joked. Gary sighed. "I wanted you guys to see this for yourselves. I don't know why blood would be there.."

I looked through her desk, searching for anything that would help us find out more about Leaf. My hand hit something, and I pulled it out. In my hand was a book, with a blank cover on it. I opened it, reading as May came towards me. "What's that." "Nothing important. It's just about Lavender Town, and it's past.." I grumbled, putting the book back.

Gary came over, grabbing the book and starting to read it. "I'm going to go check the other rooms, okay?" They nodded, while I walked towards the door. I opened it. I walked towards another door, opening it up. It was empty. I sighed. I don't get it! What is with Leaf and depressing, creepy stuff?

I heard May saying she was going downstairs, and I sighed.

Are we going to find anything in this house?

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

I'm freaked out by Leaf right now.

When we first met, I was horrified, I'll admit it. Who wouldn't be? She had red eyes, the color of blood. She had white pupils! Pupils are suppose to be black! Her skin was super pale as well. She looked like a ghost, and I honestly thought she was a ghost.

But she is the most nicest, calmest, and caring person I had ever met. Even if she was different from everyone else, and was being bullied, she always took care of us instead of herself.

I sighed, going to the kitchen to grab a drink. I walked in, freezing as red eyes stared at me. I did the first thing I could think of.

I screamed. Loudly. "May! What's wrong?" Drew yelled, running in as the other followed behind. His emerald eyes widened as he stared at the red eyed person, who was glaring at us. Gary sighed shakily, "Leaf looked creepy like this when I walked into the kitchen the other day ago." He whispered shakily.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" The figure growled. His voice was deep, and I honestly felt like a deer right now, the way he was glaring at me. Like I was standing in front of a car and I'd be run over any second.

He growled darkly, turning the lights on. I got a good look at him. He seemed to be around 21 or 23. He had black hair, his bangs slightly covering his eyes. He had red eyes and white pupils, just like Leaf. His skin was pale as well, like Leaf's. His glare intensified.

"Answer me, I'll kill you if you don't." He growled coldly. I shivered, and I swear Paul shivered to. This guy was horrifying..

"They are my friends.." A familiar, high pitched voice said from behind us. I turned around, seeing Leaf standing there, carrying bags of chips, soda and more. Now I feel bad.. She went out of her way to get us snacks, and here we are snooping through her stuff.

"O-oh.. Hey Leaf.." I said shakily, trembling as the black-haired male glared at us. Leaf's eyes landed on a book Gary was holding.

Her diary.

"You guys were in my room, weren't you." She said, looking slightly hurt. We nodded. I could feel the guilt eating at me. "I'm sorry Leaf! I just got really curious and wanted to know more about you, so we went through the stuff in your room.." I trailed off, Leaf smiling softly. "It's okay." We stared in surprise.

"I knew you guys would get curious sooner or later.." She walked towards the living room, all of us following her. She sat down, sighing as she stared at us. "Everyone this is Red. Red, this is Misty, May, Dawn, Ash, Drew, Paul and Gary. Also, Red is my brother."

"You never told me you had an older brother!"

"I didn't think it was that important.." Leaf said, giggling as Red rolled his eyes. "I still don't know why you guys are here. I'll still kill you, even if you are my sister's friends." He said coldly.

I'm scared of him..

"Red, they are here because I invited them over. Calm down.." Leaf grumbled, before smiling at us. "I'll answer three questions, after that you guys can leave.." She said, her voice still hoarse.

I could tell she was upset. It is only fair that we leave anyways, it wasn't right for us to go through her stuff..

We looked at each other, before Ash spoke up, "We'll let May, Dawn and Misty ask. They are your best friends and they must be the most worried out of all of us." I stared in surprise, while Leaf waited patiently.

"Are you from Lavender Town Leaf?" Dawn asked.

That was a simple question..

"Yes, I'm from Lavender Town, Kanto." Leaf replied.

"What is Lavender Town Syndrome?" Misty asked.

Leaf flinched, Red biting his lip. It must be really bad if they react like that..

"Y-you don't have to answer if it's a touchy subject Leaf."

"No, I'll answer it. I have been a horrible friend lately.."

Leaf sighed, "Lavender Town Syndrome. It was a sickness that happened when I was 8, and Red was 14." Ah, so now he's 21 years old.. I was close..

"LTS is a sickness in where the human brain becomes mutated, causing the human to act like a savage animal, or a zombie, or anything you can imagine that'll kill in a heartbeat. The victim of LTS usually would show how they really felt sometimes, like how they hated this or loved that. It was always creepy, because you never know how the victim will act. Till this day, there is still no exact answer on how it is caused, or how it can be cured. All we know is that it happens only to Lavender Town residents, or people born there." She finished, while Red nodded in agreement.

Now it was my turn to ask a question. I really hope she won't hate me for asking this..

"Did you ever have to deal with LTS? Like.. Get attacked by it or something?" Leaf's eyes widened, as she trembled violently. "R-red.. You explain it to them? I'm going to get some water.." She said shakily.

Red sighed, watching as she left before standing in front of us. "When Leaf was 8 and I was 14, LTS affected one of my younger brothers Gold." "What was Gold like? Who was the other brother?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"Gold was the most funniest guy you could ever meet. He had black hair and golden eyes, was 13 and everyone loved him.. Ruby was 11, and loved anything that had to do with fashion. He had black hair and crimson red eyes, he also loved Leaf, proud that she was his little sister.." Red trailed off.

"Anyways.. LTS affected our brother Gold. Leaf had screamed, and me and Ruby ran in. Our brother lost both his eyes, and blood was dripping all over his body." Red said, our eyes widening as we imagined the gruesome thing. "He had started crying, going on about how he couldn't see, that he was scared, until he started laughing like a maniac and tried to hit me with a guitar. We did what our mother told us to do; Run and hide. So we did."

"When mother and father came home, he immediately attacked them. Our father was cut up, trying to hold Gold back as mom came to get us. She had grabbed Leaf, carrying her while me and Ruby followed behind. When we came downstairs, our father was in pieces, and the other residents were coming to help. Gold immediately launched for Leaf, about to tear her eye out when he was shot in the head."

"Mother had said that we should move to Goldenrod, Johto. Everything was suppose to be perfect. It was, for a little. Me and Ruby spent time with Leaf. When leaf turned 10, it all went downhill. The day of her birthday, Ruby had started coughing up blood, mumbling things he would never even think of doing to someone. Mother had went out to get Leaf's cake. When I saw my brother coughing up blood and saying random stuff, I had immediately told Leaf to go to her room."

Leaf had walked in by now, as Red kept explaining.

"Ruby.. He had grabbed me. He slammed me against the wall and screamed about how much he hated this world, how much he loved Leaf. He had grabbed a knife and dug it into my skin, laughing like a psychopath. Leaf had walked down the stairs, screaming and trying to get the phone. Ruby had noticed her, and immediately went after her, pulling her by her hair as he tried to shove the knife down her throat.." Red said shakily.

I never knew there was a sickness that could control someone like that.. Oh god, I'm truly terrified. I could feel my blood run cold as he told us this, my heart pounding frantically.

"Leaf managed to run upstairs, Ruby running after her with a crazed look in his eyes. Mother had come home, seeing me laying there in a pool of my blood. She immediately called the paramedics, while trying to keep me alive, but I told her that Ruby was after Leaf. Her eyes had widened, before she ran upstairs. After that, I don't know what happened.."

Leaf sighed, continuing on where Red left off. "I had tried to hide in my room, as Ruby banged on the door. I had hidden underneath my bed as he broke down the door, breathing heavily. He yelled my name angrily, before I felt my leg being grabbed as I was pulled out from underneath the bed. He had slammed me against the wall, getting ready to stab me to death when mom came in, pulling him off. That's when we noticed he had LTS, and that he needed to be killed. Ruby, he stared at me. I swear I could still see the same old him there, begging for me to help him..." She trailed off, voice shaking.

"He ran towards me, tackling me. I had hit my head against the wall, as he stood above me, readying the knife to kill me. Mother had tried once more to grab him, but he had sliced her, cutting her chest open as blood covered me and him. She fell to the floor, the paramedics and police running in. Ruby had stared at me, smiling cruelly before muttering a 'I love you'. More blood covered me as Ruby fell forward, his head having been shot by a shotgun. Have you guys seen the blood next to my bed?"

It all made sense now. That was her brother's blood, from when he had tried to kill her. Oh god.. It must be so hard, having to kill your brother, even if he is trying to kill you. I could never imagine how Leaf is feeling now, remembering those awful memories.

"They pulled him off of me, while he was still breathing somewhat. He growled, and had tried to grab me, tears running down his face as he stared at me. When I think about it now, I feel like he was back to his old self those last few moments. He had died a minute later, his hand still clutching mine as mother and Red were rushed to the hospital. Mom died of blood loss a hour or two after the events with Ruby. Ruby was buried in Lavender Town, and me and Red were taken care of until Red was old enough to get a job.." She trailed off, smiling sadly.

"You pretty much got some of my past there, so I hope you guys are happy now. I'm sorry for being a horrible friend.." She said, a tear falling from her face. Red pulled her into a hug, before sighing. "I'll go get you beef jerky, so cheer up sis." He walked past us, while me, Misty and Dawn ran forward, pulling her into a hug as she cried quietly.

Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary stood there, feeling guilty about going through her stuff and forcing her to tell them her past. "S-sorry Leaf.. We didn't mean to force you.." Ash said, frowning. Leaf smiled, tears still streaming down her face. "No it's okay. It felt nice to tell people I could trust. I know you guys won't use my past against me.. Or at least, I know most of you won't.." She said, looking at Gary.

Gary looked hurt, which shocked me. But I can't blame her for not trusting him completely, after all, he did bully her all the time. "Y-you can trust me.." he said shakily, frowning. Leaf hummed, "How can I trust you? How do I know you won't use it against me?" I watched Gary close his eyes, before saying.

"If I ever tell anyone, I promise you from my very heart and soul, that I will go to Lavender Town, and force myself to get LTS.."

We all stared in shock at him, while he smiled. "A-are you insane?! You don't have to go that far!" Ash cried, eyes wide. "But it'll be a fair deal. Everyone shuns the residents of Lavender right? So if I mess up, then I deserve to be shunned to." Gary said, looking at Leaf while she shakily stood.

"You are an idiot Oak. You can't catch LTS unless you are a Lavender Town resident, which means you were born there." Gary smirked, "Oh don't worry Leaf, I'll find a way.." She smiled, "Idiot, but thanks for cheering me up with your nonsense." She said, hugging him as he blushed.

Cute~!

Dawn giggled, smiling softly. "You okay now Leaf?" She nodded. "Thanks for letting me tell my long, boring life story.." Misty smiled, "It wasn't boring. It's nice knowing you trust us enough to tell us something as tragic as LTS." Leaf flinched once more, Misty frowning. "S-sorry.." "It's okay. Not your fault.." Leaf mumbled.

I looked at the time, sighing as I realized it was 10:00. "I'm going to have nightmares of LTS. I'm scared it might happen to me.." Leaf shook her head, brushing her hair. I wish I had long hair like that.. "It won't happen. You aren't from Lavender Town, are you?" I frantically shook my head, Leaf laughing as Drew smirked. "Well we should get going, I'm sorry again though that we went through your stuff without permission Leaf." "It's okay, I'm not mad at all. Get some rest you guys." I nodded, all of us splitting up and going home.

I'm still scared to go to sleep though..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

I watched my friends going home, seeing Gary turn back around and walk up to me. I smiled softly, seeing him run his hand through his spiky hair, green eyes looking into my red ones.

"H-hey Leaf.. I wanna say I'm sorry." My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Sorry for treating you bad all the time. I'm sorry for bullying you and making you feel like you are worth nothing."

"It's okay." He stared in surprise, and I giggled.

"How can you say it's okay?! I always bullied and-"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Gary. We all make mistakes sometimes, and even if they are the worst mistakes, we still deserve a chance to fix it all." I said, while Gary smiled.

"Then let me do something for you." I stared, raising an eyebrow in interest. "What do you want to do?" I asked, while his smile grew bigger.

"I want to be your protector. I feel like to fix what I did wrong, I must do the opposite of what I did. The opposite of bullying is protecting right? Or at least, I think it is.. Anyways, I want to be your protector. I'll be there for you all day. I'll do what you want, and I'll take care of you. You'll also get free days to beat me up and you won't have to pay or anything." He finished, smiling as I laughed.  
>"Well then, I guess you can be my protector. Although, you are an idiot if you think I'm going to hit you. I won't pay you either." I said, smirking.<p>

"Fine by me. I'm just happy I get a second chance. I'm going to make sure you'll have the time of your life from now on, because you deserve it.." I blushed, while he ruffled my hair. Why do I have to be so short?!

"Yo. Stop flirting with my sister." He jumped, while Red glared, walking in. I smiled softly. "Goodnight Gary!" He smiled, turning to walk away.

"Goodnight Leafy."

My eyes widened slightly as I closed the door. I squealed. He just gave me a nickname! I feel so special!~

"It's just a nickname! Please stop squealing like a fire alarm."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>That ends chapter 7! I loved this chapter lol. I'm so happy about what I did with the LTS thing :D I also forgot to mention a few things (Stupid me -_-)<strong>

**First, this story is set in Johto. The school is in Goldenrod.**

**Second, it is winter time, around October.**

**I'm so happy~ I hope you enjoyed and have an awesome day!**

**-Pichu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, Chapter 8 here lol. I'm in such a good mood~ Read on if you dare~**

**Guest: That face xD**

**Guest: Thank you for review!**

**BlazePoptart: Thanks :) I decided to use Lavender instead. Thanks a lot for the review!**

**Meliaantiqua: You may have been right, who knows ;) Lol thanks for review :D**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll figure out why it only affects Lavender residents! Gary is starting to warm up :D Thanks for review!**

**Ready to fly: Drama everywhere~ Thank ya for the review!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Thanks for review :D**

**Disclaimer: I own the games XY, FRLG, DPP,RSE,GSC,BW,HGSS and RBYG..**

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

Today was Friday, the day after we learned about some of Leaf's past.

She did say that what she told us was just some of her past. If she has more, I hope it isn't as horrible as LTS. I feel really bad for forcing her to tell us that. It obviously shook her up badly. I can't imagine my grandfather or Daisy dealing with that..

Wait. Why don't I ask them more about LTS?

I quickly got up, passing by the clock which read 4:00 PM.

I still remember what happened earlier in school..

**Flashback**

"I'm a sexy person~"

"Drew! Stop dancing in the middle of the halls!"

"Teachers got nothing on me! I'll be dancing till 3!"

"DETENTION!"

"Ms Cynthia is just so jelly."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"I'm going to dance until I need to-"

"That's enough!"

**END**

It was pretty funny, seeing Drew dance like that. Apparently May and Drew betted. Something about who could go longer without chips. Surprisingly May won, and she dared Drew to dance in the halls with a bikini on. Good blackmail for later.

I walked up to my grandfather, who was studying different types of fossils. "Hey Gramps." "hello Gary. What is it?" I sighed, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "I wanna learn about LTS." His eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. ""L-LTS?! That disease?" I nodded. "Why would you want to know about that?" "Because we are learning about it in class." I lied. Hopefully he wouldn't notice my lie.

"Fine, here." He handed me a book, and I took it. I quickly sat on the sofa, reading it.

_LTS, or Lavender Town Syndrome. There is no cure for it, and no one knows how it is caused. We have found out that some symptoms include: Coughing up blood, having trouble breathing, having trouble eating._ My eyes widened. Leaf could have this?!

She was having trouble breathing, eating, and coughed up blood once or twice! Oh my.. what if she does have it?!

I face palmed. "Calm down.. Just because these are the symptoms doesn't mean she could have it!" I grumbled. Daisy giggled, smiling as she looked at me. "Are you okay? You seem scared." I rolled my eyes, "Daisy, I just didn't know that a sickness like this existed." "Uh huh.." She walked away.

I started reading more of the book._ LTS can only happen to people born in Lavender Town. Many have reported that it happens in Soul Tower. Many have done research on the brains of victims, but we were not able to find the cause._ I sighed, this wasn't helpful at all!

I walked to my room, sighing as I sat at my desk, turning the laptop on. Something fell out of my pocket, and I noticed it was Leaf's diary. "Great, I forgot to give her diary to her." I mumbled, sighing as I picked it up. I typed in LTS on google, watching many websites appear, but one caught my eye out of them all.

**Donate today to help find a cure for LTS!**

I smiled. At least some people in this world cared. I quickly looked at the website, sighing. "GRAMPS!" "YEAH?" "I'M TAKING OUT 500 DOLLARS!" "WAIT, WHAT?!" I smiled, putting the information in and donating the money.

I'm doing this for Leafy..

~Time Skipz~

"I'm ready to win this football game!" Drew said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, bikini boy." Paul grumbled, watching Drew's face go red in embarrassment. "IT WAS A DARE! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" We laughed, as Drew ranted. May smiled happily. "I'm very proud of you Drew." He stopped ranting, sighing as he hid his face. Leaf walked next to me, skipping and humming.

"You seem to be in a good mood." I said, which she smiled at me for. "Yup! I'm going to cheer for Dawn!" Dawn smiled softly, sighing. "I'm somewhat nervous. I'm worried I might mess up." "Don't worry Dawn. We believe in you." May said happily. She nodded, sighing as Leaf cheered her name over and over.

I opened the door for Leaf, letting her in before closing it on Ash. "Hey!" I smirked, Ash grumbling about how rude I am. "Hey Gary. When you said you'll protect me, did you really mean all of that?" I looked at Leaf, who was blushing a little.

My heart skipped a beat as my face felt hot.

"Yeah, I meant it.." She smiled happily, running ahead to go talk to Dawn.

I just hope this night goes well..

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

"I'm nervous! What if my skirt flies up?! What if-" "Dawn, calm down! We know you can do it!" Dawn smiled, nodding in determination. "No need to worry!" "That's when I worry the most.." May grumbled. Dawn smacked her in the back of her head. "OW!"

I shook my head as Leaf laughed. We walked to the bleachers, sitting down as we waited. "Hey Mist. I've been wanting to ask, how has it been going? I know your sisters are gone and I just want to make sure you are okay.." Ash said, looking me in the eyes. "Everything is okay.. I could use some help though.." His smile widened. "I'll help you!" I smiled, nodding as he cheered.

Ash. He always helps me. I wish I could repay him for everything he has done, I just don't know how though..

I felt my phone vibrate, seeing Leaf smirking at me.

_Kiss him. KISS HIM OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO- Leaf_

I rolled my eyes, seeing her laughing while Gary raised an eyebrow in amusement. She's getting a kick out of my misery! How dare she!

"Everything okay?" Ash was close to my face, looking worried. I felt my face flush. "You! Get out of my face!" I pushed him away, Ash bumping May who fell off the bleachers. I started laughing.

"It's not funny Misty! I just hit my face!" May cried, glaring. "Not my problem!" "YES IT IS!" I shrugged, looking at the field as the game started.

~TIME SKIPZ OKAY?! (I CANT WRITE A FOOTBALL GAME LOL)~

The game was.. okay.

First, Drew had managed to get a touchdown, but Paul got more. Then Dawn and her cheerleaders did their routine, and it went amazing. Lastly, the other team raged, like really raged. It was fun to watch it though. Free show. We were now walking home, as it was 12:00 now. We were going to Gary's house-mansion.

"I'm excited~ I've never been to your house before!" May said, while Dawn giggled. "It's just a mansion. I don't get what's so exciting about it.." Ash grumbled, clearly jealous of Gary's wealth. I shook my head, while Ash mumbled about how lucky Gary was.

Tonight was going to be very.. weird.

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

The first thing I said when I saw Gary's mansion?

"DAMN!"

After walking down the path, we finally came upon his gigantic 'House'. The mansion was a rich cream color, the windows had beautiful, white curtains, drawn so that the moonlight could stream through. Uniquely twisted fencing kept the mansion enclosed, and there was a beautiful marble fountain in the middle of the path, which curved to make a circle around the fountain.

"Well, let's go.." Gary said, feeling uncomfortable. I couldn't blame him. We probably looked like fish, the way we were gaping at the mansion. We followed him inside, and I felt like my jaw would hit the floor any second now.

The black and white linoleum, obviously having been cleaned. Stairs lay across the room, climbing towards the ceiling. There were about two doors on either side of the room, one leading towards the kitchen while the other led towards the living room. The walls were a beautiful dark blue, with silver brush swipes crossing over it, creating a shimmer effect. It was amazing!

"Can you guys stop staring like that?! It's just a mansion!" Gary yelled, frustrated. "Hey! Don't get mad at us! This is two times the size of my mansion!" Dawn grumbled. Gary rolled his eyes, as we followed him into the living room.

The living room was just as amazing. There was a fireplace against the wall, the fire calmly swaying. The fireplace was surrounded by a huge, brown couch and a rocking chair. In the middle of the living room I saw three huge red couches forming a U shape around a glass coffee table. There was a huge TV, that probably cost over a thousand. There were bookshelves along the left side of the wall, filled with many books. There was also a huge desk to the side, where a expensive computer sat, along with paper work. This mansion is soooo wow!

Gary groaned in annoyance, glaring at us. "Stop with the staring!" We laughed, sitting down on the sofas. Soo comfy~ Gary grabbed the phone, ordering pizza. "What kind of pizza?" Immediately, everyone started saying what they wanted.

"Pepperoni!" "Extra cheese!" Gary rolled his eyes again, as Ash took the phone. "That'll be 130$" He glared at Ash, grabbing the phone and hanging up. "YOU JUST HAD TO ORDER ONE OF EVERYTHING DIDN'T YOU ASH?" Ash smiled sheepishly. "Heh oh well..''

"OH WELL?!"

"What is all this yelling about?" Prof Oak said, rubbing his neck. "Oh! I see we have some friends here that I didn't meet." He said. He walked towards me and the girls, shaking all of our hands. "I'm Samuel Oak! What's your name?" "Misty." "I'm May!" "I'm Dawn~!" He chuckled, before looking at me. "I-I'm Leaf.." He smiled, "Nice to meet you girls, I hope you have a good time tonight!" He left, almost tripping as he walked towards the kitchen.

I held in my laughter. "So, now that we have our pizza coming, what do you guys want to do?" "How about we play the Wii U? Mario Kart 8~" Ash said, grabbing a remote. For an hour or two, we all played. I only played once, preferring to watch instead. My phone vibrated, and I sighed as I checked the message.

_Where are you?! –Red_ I smiled. I'm happy to have a brother like him. I quickly told him where I was, my eyes widening at the text he sent next.

_I'm coming over there. I don't want that Oak trying anything. –Red_ I groaned in annoyance. Gary looking at me worriedly. "Something wrong?" "Uh.. How would you feel if my brother came over?" He chuckled, "It's fine. I don't mind." I nodded, sending a response before shutting my phone off.

"I'm going to kick your ass Drew!"

"Whatever you say June!"

I smiled, seeing all of us getting along.

"Troublesome, you suck at gaming."

"YOU SUCK AT LIFE."

Somewhat getting along..

I shivered, getting up and going towards the fireplace. Why was I so cold? I laid down on the brown couch, sighing as I closed my eyes. I felt so tired and weak. "Leaf? Are you okay?" Misty asked, looking at me worriedly. I nodded. "J-just tired.." She frowned, letting it go. I closed my eyes, yawning as I shivered. Gary walked up to me, handing me his jacket. I took it, sighing as I put it on. I didn't feel better. It was so cold. "Are you okay Leafy?" I nodded, hearing someone knock on the door.

Red walked in, looking at me worriedly. I smiled tiredly. I didn't really have the energy to move for some reason. "Pizza is here!" Ash cheered, Gary running to the door. He paid the guy, before setting the pizza down. He brought me a plate.

I quickly ate it, dropping the plate as I felt my eyes close slowly.

Why am I so tired..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

She randomly falls asleep, and drops her plate.

Nice.

Red looked at me, "You aren't going to try anything to my sister, are you?" "NO. What makes you think that?" He looked me up and down.

"You look like one of those cliché playboy man whore people."

I'm offended. "Well I'll have you know that you look like a.. a.. a creepypasta character!" He looked at me in amusement. "So if I look like a character from that childish thing, then so does my sister?" He said, smirking when he saw that I was at a loss for words.

"Whatever. You are annoying me."

"Feelings mutual." We glared at each other, before laughing. "I guess I can let what you did to my sister go for now. If you hurt her again, I'll destroy you." He said, smiling. Creepy.

"I don't plan to.." He walked towards Leaf. I looked over at Ash, seeing him eat his tenth slice. Why did I invite them over? I'm starting to regret it. Red sighed, catching my attention. "What's wrong?" He looked at me, red eyes showing how worried he was. "Has she coughed up blood at all?" I nodded, which made Red sigh again. "Poor girl.. I don't want to lose her.."

What did he mean by that? She wasn't dying or anything, so why was he acting like she is going to die? I walked to the kitchen, getting some soda and walking back in.

I picked up the book my grandfather had given me earlier, deciding to read more of it. _LTS was also found out to be in children who were born in Lavender Town, whether it'll affect them or not, it seems not to happen right away. Many kids who were born with it, seem okay. It has been known to strike when you least expect it though. _"I'm thinking about going back home."

I jumped, seeing Red standing behind me. "W-why?" "Not to stay there, just.. to visit our brothers graves. Leaf has been wanting to go for a while now and I finally got enough money to take us." He said, smiling softly. I immediately got an idea. "Let us come." His eyes widened slightly, "Why?"

"I'm from Pallet Town, that's my hometown. I miss Kanto, but that's not the point. I want to pay my respects. I'm sure the others do to." Red seemed to be thinking about it, before shrugging. "It's your choice. I don't mind, but you should ask your friends if they want to go or not." I looked over, seeing Ash and them chatting. I walked towards them.

"Want to go to Lavender Town?" They looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?" "I asked Red if we could go with him and Leaf to Lavender, and he said we could. You know, to pay our respects. Isn't that what a best friend would do?" May nodded, while the others thought about it. "We don't have that kind of money.." I smirked. "I'll pay for it, so now I just need your answers." They all looked at each other, before nodding.

"We'll go." I nodded, smiling as I walked back to Red. "What did they say?" "They'll go. I'll pay for all of our tickets, okay?" Red looked like he was about to object, but I cut him off. "Don't worry. Just see it as my way of saying sorry for everything I did." Red sighing, shaking his head in amusement. "Gary Oak, you are something else. Fine, if you wish, you can pay." I smirked.

Good. Now I just have to go tell gramps and them, I'll do that tomorrow though.

Everyone went home after that, and I quickly went to go tell my grandfather.

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov (10:00 In the morning, Saturday)<p>

I'm bored, I feel like ranting. I wanna rant.

"Dawn, your father would like to speak to you."

"I don't want to talk to him! I hate him!" Mother glared at me, "You will talk to him right now, here." I took the phone sighing.

"Hello Mr I Don't Care About My Daughter." I sneered. My father sighed. "Why must you say that? I care about you." Sure he does. If he cares, then why is he forcing me into this marriage? "Then why are you forcing me into the marriage? If you cared, you would let me decide who I want to marry." I yelled.

Father stayed quiet, sighing. "I'll talk to you later then." He hung up. Rude. I handed the phone back to mom, who was glaring at me. "What did I do wrong?!" "You yelled at your father! That is disrespectful!" "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" I screamed. She stared in shock, while I continued. "I hate him! He never let me choose anything! It's always what he wants! Why can't I choose who I want to love?!" I cried, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "Dawn.." "Leave me alone mom.." I walked out of the house, holding my tears in. "Troublesome, why are you crying." I squeaked, seeing Paul standing behind me. "I-I'm not crying.." He raised his eyebrow, sighing. "Yes you are." I started wailing, hugging him tightly. "Troublesome! What the-"

"PAUL! MY FATHER IS FORCING ME INTO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I sobbed. He sighed, rubbing my back awkwardly. "Troublesome, you are so loud. Please be quiet." "RUDE!" He rolled his eyes, dropping me on the floor. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR." He smirked, "I'm rude, aren't I? Isn't that what rude people do?" I pouted.

Such a mean person.

"Y-you know what! I'll just go cry to Lucas then, at least he cares." I could see jealousy flash by in his eyes, but it went away as fast as it came. "Do I look like I care?" He said, sighing as he pulled me into a hug. "There, happy? Annoying girl..

I'm happy, for now.

But you are still a rude person.

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

"So what do you want to talk about Ash?"

I was at Gary's house. I had come over to him for some advice. Weird I know, but I needed advice! Mom would've just squealed.. "I need advice.. You know how Melody and Serena are after me? How do I reject them?" Might as well ask the guy who dates a lot..

"Just say no. If they cry, they cry. Seriously, you gave Melody a chance and it didn't work out, right? So then forget her. Serena, well.. She's delusional. Just ignore her, I guess? She acts like you are an item, they both do." Gary said, sighing as he closed his book. I frowned, easy for him to say.

"It's not that easy, Gary. I tried, they won't stop.."

"How about.. humiliate them. Reject them in the most embarrassing way you can. It'll hurt, and you'll feel bad, but then they'll leave you alone, right? Because you embarrassed them." I can't do that.. That's to mean. I sighed, rubbing my head.

"I'll feel to guilty, then I'll apologize, then they'll do it again." He seemed to be deep in thought, before looking at me seriously. "Want me, Misty and Leaf to do it for you?" "What?! What do you mean?"

"I would say Paul, but he would just say no and slam the door on our face. Dawn is busy, so is May and Drew, leaving me, Leaf and Misty. So we'll sabotage them. They'll try to stalk you like always, and we'll humiliate them, making it look like you did that. How about it?" I shook my head in amusement, Gary and his weird ideas..

"Are you sure? Won't you feel guilty then?" He shook his head, smirking cruelly. "Nope. I've done it before, I'll do it again." I frowned. "So if it was Leaf, you would do it again?" He stayed shut. He didn't know how to respond to that. I sighed.

"Fine. Do what you want. You are my best friend and I trust you'll do the right thing. Just.. Don't go overboard okay?" He nodded, his eyes dark as he seemed to be thinking about something.

Maybe I shouldn't have brought Leaf into the subject..

"Sorry Gary." "Yeah, whatever." He got up, looking at me. "So, then. On to another important thing. When will you be able to go to Lavender? May and Drew said they can next Saturday, and Dawn and Paul did to. Misty is still checking, and we need your answer." I sighed, I guess next Saturday would be a good day. I don't think I have anything that day, but I still should ask.

"Next Saturday sounds good." He nodded, humming. "Well then, anything else?" "I'm bored." "Same, Wii U?" I nodded, as we started playing the system.

I just hope my friends know what they are doing..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

"My ears still hurt from the fire alarm that went off yesterday."

"I'M NOT A FIRE ALARM!" I yelled, glaring at Red as he laughed at me. He got up, looking at me in amusement. "I have a short, fire alarm sister." I punched him in his arm, while he laughed.

"I can't believe you would compare me to a fire alarm Red. After all I've done for you!" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

"The only thing you've done for me is give me a headache." He grumbled, chuckling as I flared. "I'm kidding, calm down." I sighed, going upstairs. "We'll be eating soon, fire alarm." "I'M NOT A FIRE ALARM!" He started laughing.

I turned my computer on, thinking about what my brother had told me. We would be going to visit Lavender, and my friends wanted to come. I honestly don't know why they would want to come with us, but it made me happy. Happy that they cared.

Although Red is still as cold as ever to others.

"Leaf, get your dinner." I ran downstairs, sitting at the table as Red sighed. "Red, you need to smile more." Red shook his head, "Apparently I'm a creepypasta character." I stared in confusement. "Who said that?" "Gary." I giggled, smiling.

"Sorry sis. I'm not letting him anywhere near you. You can't be alone with him." I rolled my eyes as I ate.

Overprotective much?

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

"So, Drew. Let me make sure I heard you right. You wanna go to Lavender Town, with your friends? Are you crazy?" I rolled my eyes. Its just Lavender Town, don't get the big deal.

"Yeah. Think about it mom and dad. I could learn what others want in our business." I lied. I don't care at all about the company. I just wanna go to Lavender Town with my friends. "Well then why didn't you say so? We'll let you go, but make sure to come back with a list of things people would like, okay?" Nope. I'm not coming back with some list, do it yourself. Sorry. "Okay."

I walked outside, sighing as I sat on the stairs. Why did I have to be born into a rich family? I mean, it's amazing and all, but so much responsibility. I looked up, seeing May standing there.

When did she get there?

"Hey Drew. I wanted to work on the project, if that is okay with you." I nodded, going over to a table that was randomly placed on the grass. I looked at the paper, seeing that she had wrote more down about our friends.

"Who did you write about?" She handed me the paper, showing me everything she wrote about Ash and Misty. "I thought we could write about them next." I nodded, as she read it.

"Ash. He can be very dense, especially when it comes to love. He is the type that is caring, but is very protective. He likes to help others, but is kinda shy to confess." May read, trailing off. That was somewhat true, but I guess it did seem like he is shy to confess to Misty.

"Misty. She can be very, very violent sometimes. She is very caring and would rather help out her friends then worry about her own problems. She is a tsundere, always acting like she hates Ash when she actually loves him." May concluded, smiling. I guess that made sense. Tsunderes acted like that.

"Well then, I'm thinking we did a good job on that part. Now, we need to list the good and the bad things about them." May's eyes widened slightly. "We forgot about Paul!" "Don't worry May, this is just ideas and stuff." She nodded, relaxing as she looked at the paper. "Well, I guess we should get started, huh? The good and the bad things about the way they act."

"Ash. A good thing about being dense is that, for example, say Misty said she liked another guy, he'd probably think she meant as a friend." I said, while May nodded. "A bad thing about that is, say Misty confessed she liked him, he'd think she meant it as a friend, and break her heart, or discourage her." May said. So far so good.. Maybe we'll be done with this soon.

"Now Misty. A good thing about being caring is that it shows she'll be there for him when he needs her most. A bad thing about that is that she won't have time to worry about her own problems. A good thing about her being a tsundere, is that it shows she can be independent. A bad thing is that she may hurt Ash, since she doesn't really seem to know how to handle her emotions well.." May finished. I wrote all that down, smiling proudly.

"We are doing pretty good May!" She smiled happily, stretching and yawning. "I'm hungry. Get me something to eat." I sighed, getting up. "Let's go. I'll take you to McDonald's.."

"Yay!" She squealed, flying past me.

The things I do for her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed, and have yourself a good day! :D<strong>

**-Pichu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloz! So I'm skipping ahead a couple days, to Thursday. Hope you don't mind! I think this story is coming along nicely, I'm having fun putting mystery and stuffz lol. Read on!**

**Sakura Touko: Thanks for review! Glad you like it! :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Dawn will think of something~ Lavender Town is soon!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Leaf may have the symptoms, and I could imagine Daisy singing that xD**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: Drew may bring up his relationship with May for the project, and we'll just have to see about LTS. I got the idea from listening to Lavender Town music lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

A few days had passed, and now it was Thursday. Over the past five days, everyone was doing their own thing, of course we met up and hung out, but we were very busy. At least we had time now.

I was walking to class with May, Misty and Dawn late. "So, remember how everyone was talking about a new student? Well today, that new student is joining our class." May said, smiling. I smirked, "Is May May excited? You think he's going to be cute, don't you?" She rolled her eyes. "No, but I'm just curious." Whatever you say May~

We walked into home room, sitting down. I looked at Gary, who was smiling like an idiot. "What are you so happy about?" "I'm just happy because everything is going good, we'll be able to go to Lavender and nothing will ruin it." He said, smiling at me.

I blushed, while he chuckled. "Okay class, today we have a new student. Please, come in." A tall, somewhat built male came in. He had scarlet red spiky hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, and black pants. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Lance Wataru. I'm from Blackthorn City, and I'm 17." He said, bowing slightly. I could already hear the whispers.

"He's cute!"  
>"Not as cute as Gary though!"<p>

"Thank you Lance, you may sit in front of Leaf." I raised my hand, Lance's eyes widening slightly as he looked me over, before he sat down. He turned, smiling. "I'm Lance, but you probably already know that." I giggled, "I'm Leaf, nice to meet you." I heard a growl next to me, seeing Gary glaring daggers at Lance, who didn't seem to notice it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Leaf, I hope we can be friends." He replied, his smile growing bigger. I giggled, he seemed really nice. He was cute to. Although I think Gary is hot, so..

Speaking of Gary, he had this murderous aura around him that was kind of freaking me out. Maybe he just remembered something. "Leaf, I was wondering. May I sit with you during lunch?" I thought about it. I guess we could sit somewhere else, my friends wouldn't mind, right? "Sure!" He smiled once more.

He smiles a lot. He must be a happy person or something.

Ms. Sabrina let us talk, everyone moving around to talk to friends. Lance sighed, chuckling. "This school seems.." "Lazy? Disappointing? Weird?" He nodded."You'll get use to it. This school is probably the weirdest school you'll ever attend."

"Leaf. I need to talk to you. Now." I looked at Gary, who was staring at me, a serious look on his face. "I'm sorry, I'll give you two privacy." Lance walked off. Hmm, respectful to. "I don't like him." I stared at him in amusement. "Why not? Afraid he'll take away your spot as hottest boy in school?" He glared darkly at me, making me shiver. He seems really angry..

"I don't want you near him." I stared in surprise, before giving him a glare of my own. "I can be around whoever I want to be around. I don't know why you hate him, he's respectful!" Gary's eyes narrowed more, while he growled. "Then that means I'll have to be there. I did say I would protect you and all."

"Gary. I don't know why you are so angry, but please. I'll be fine, plus I'm just eating lunch with him. What's so bad about that?" He grumbled something, sighing and looking away. "Whatever, Leaf. Do what you want.." I frowned, seeing him turn his back towards me. Silent treatment, eh? Fine, I don't care.

I still wonder whats wrong with him though..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I can't believe her! New student comes in, and she treats him better than me!

I glared darkly at him. I don't care if his name is Lance. He's nothing to me. What does he have that I don't? Why would she want to eat lunch with him and not me? Why am I feeling this way..?

I sighed, getting up as the bell rang. Ash walked up to me, Drew and Paul smirking knowingly. "What are you guys smirking about?" I grumbled. Ash chuckled, "You do know that it was obvious, how much you wanted to kill that Lance guy, right?" I shrugged. I don't care. "Are you, by any chance, jealous?" Drew said, snickering. I glared at him, walking away.

I'm not jealous. There is nothing to be jealous about. I don't like Leaf, not in that way at least. Who cares if that Lance guy hangs out with her? I don't! Who cares if she leaves us for him? I don't care at all! Who cares if she gets married to him and-

"You do know you said that out loud, right?" Ash said, while Drew was laughing his ass off, Paul trying not to laugh. "S-so?!" Ash sighed, smiling sympathetically. "You know, if you wanna talk about how much you wanna kill the new kid, you can come to me." He said. I sighed. "Thanks.." Ash nodded. While Drew frowned. "Hey! We care! Right Paul?" "Hmph."

Sure you do. Laughing at my misery means you care a whole bunch. "Yet you were laughing at me. Some friends you are." Drew grumbled something. "Sorry.." "Uh huh." I walked ahead, Ash calling me as I ignored him. I don't want to be around people who will laugh at my misery.

I walked into Gym class, feeling my blood boil as I saw Lance talking to Leaf, who was leaning against the wall. I walked over to them, Leaf noticing me first. "Finally over your little tantrum?" I glared, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, don't glare at her, she's just joking around with you." Lance said, trying to calm me down.

He better get away from me. I don't like him. I glared once more at Leaf, before walking away.

She has to choose. Us, or Lance.

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

The first thing I noticed when I arrived to gym class was a furious Gary. I also noticed an amused Paul, and Leaf talking to that new kid. I walked up to Paul, who was watching Gary in amusement. "I'm confused, Paulie. What's going on?" He glared at me, "First off, don't call me Paulie. Second, Gary is jealous." He didn't call me troublesome! "Why is he jealous?" Paul pointed to Leaf.

"He's jealous because Leaf is hanging out with the new kid, and had agreed to eat lunch with him. She also said he was cute apparently." I don't like that new kid!

He's ruining one of my OTPs! How dare he! Although this does make for an interesting love-triangle~

"I can't believe this! Leaf better not choose Lance over Gary! That'll ruin one of my favorite shippings and I can't have that!" Paul rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how crazy I am. "Paul! We need a plan! We must not let the new kid mess up GaryxLeaf!" He stared at me like I was crazy. "GaryxLeaf? Troublesome. I don't care about your little plans." HOW DARE HE? DOES HE NOT SEE THE BEAUTY IN GARYXLEAF?!

"Paul Shinji! You will help me! Or I'll cry and cry until someone calls you a horrible person! I'll force you to carry my bags!" He sighed, seeming to think of it. "Either way, you'll get everyone in on your little plan, and I'll be dragged into it. Seems like I don't have much of a choice then." He said. Yes! Plan OldRival is in action!

Get it? They used to be rivals in a way? Like, uh..

OH JUST FORGET IT!

~Time skipz, lunch~

I sat at the table with the others, glaring at the new kid. How dare he ask Leaf to sit with him?! "Dawn, you said we needed to talk, that it was urgent. So tell us, instead of glaring at the new kid. Gary stop glaring as well." Misty said, making me and Gary sigh and look at them.

"Right! We must not let Lance interfere with one of my OTPs! So, I need you guys to agree to my plan, and help me prevent this horrifying thing he is trying to create!" Misty face palmed, sighing. "Dawn, I have no idea what you mean by that. Just explain it normally." I sighed, drinking some water.

"Okay, I don't like how Lance is trying to get close to our Leaf. So I made a plan to interfere and take him out!" "I'm in." Gary immediately said. We all stared in surprise at him. "I'm surprised Gary, why do you want to destroy him?" I asked. He blushed, looking away. "..Personal reasons.." Oookay then!

"Who else is in?" Ash, May and Drew raised their hands, leaving Misty there, with no answer. "Misty! Do you not want to see Leaf happy with the guy she loves? Or are you on the enemy's side?!" She sighed, raising her hand. "I'm guessing it has something to do with Leaf and that new kid getting close, so I'll do it." I cheered happily. Now, I just need to explain the plan to them!

"Okay. My plan is.. That I don't have one yet!" They all groaned in annoyance, staring at me in exasperation. "What?! I didn't expect to get this far!" Ash sighed, handing a paper to Gary. "We'll need you to draw the map of the school or wherever this plan will take place at. Dawn, think something up. The rest of us will find out more information about Lance, that we can use against him." Ash said.

"Smart Ash was activated.." Misty said, giggling.

YES! I'll be able to save one of my OTPs!

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

After that rather stupid lunch we had, we all went to class. I was assigned to find out more about Lance's life. Why am I doing this again? I don't really care about whatever Troublesome was freaking out about.

"Hey." I said, Lance turning around to look at me. "Oh! Paul! You are in my class, right?" I nodded, while he smiled.

Something about that smile seemed off..

"I thought we could be friends. I wanted to know more about you." I said, cringing inwardly. I can't believe Dawn is making me do this. That troublesome girl. He chuckled. "Well, I'm from Blackthorn City." I don't care. "I also love history." I nodded.

"I like horror and I'm from Veilstone City." I responded. His eyes widened. "All the way from Sinnoh?! You must miss your hometown.." Not really. The bell rang, and I was finally free from having to listen to him ramble. "I'm sorry Paul. I would love to talk more, but we mustn't be late for class."

I didn't like this guy. Something about him just screamed not trustworthy. I sighed, walking into class as Dawn texted me.

_Paulie! What did you get?! –Dawn_ I rolled my eyes.

_First, don't call me Paulie. Second, he told me he's from blackthorn, and that he likes history. Would have gotten more but the bell rang. –Paul_ I saw her pout, throwing a little tantrum. Amusing. Cute.

I didn't say that.

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

After school ended, we all met up. Apparently, Leaf had texted Misty that she would be hanging out with Lance today. Needless to say, Misty was pissed, Dawn threw a tantrum the size of texas, and Gary growled like a feral animal. May, well...

She was threatening to kill everyone that passed by us.

"HEY YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! STOP STARING!" Yeah..

"May. Calm down, we don't need the cops on us because of you." May sighed, sitting down as Dawn paced back and forth. "I don't get it! We need to talk to her! I understand that he's cute! I think he is to but he can't interfere with my OTPs!" I think I saw Paul glare at the floor for a second. So much jealousy in the air..

"I can't wait to get my hands on him, when I do I'll.." Gary mumbled, hands curled as he breathed in and out heavily. Everyone was just so mad right now, it was crazy. "Okay, before we do something we'll regret, how about we think of something that could help us." Drew suggested, while May nodded.

"I know! Let's talk to her brother! He doesn't seem to want any guy near Leaf right? I mean, he'll allow friends, but.." "We know what you mean May, but that guy is crazy. He seems like he'll really destroy us next chance he gets." I muttered.

May sighed, sitting back down. "Then how about we stalk her?" "Nah, to over used." Dawn said, pondering. "Well, we are going to Lavender in two days. Maybe by then she'll stay around us?" I said, although I sounded doubtful.

"I hope.."

~Time Skipz, Friday~

She didn't stick around us. In fact, she barely talked to us. When we walked in this morning, she was already talking to Lance, the both of them smiling as they laughed. It made Gary furious, he looked like he was ready to kill someone. I sighed. "D-don't worry Gary! They are just.. friends." I said, seeing my best friend's glare.

He really seemed upset, maybe I should talk to him later. The others could join in to.

"Ash, I just wanna be left alone right now.." He mumbled, walking to his seat.

Leaf didn't even greet him.

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

Why? Why was she with Lance instead of us? Dawn said she had called Leaf last night, trying to talk to her but Leaf just kept going on and on about Lance. It had made Dawn furious. It made me angry to. "May, calm down. She'll realize what she is doing wrong." Drew said, frowning. "Don't lie Drew. Even if you haven't known Leaf for a long time, you are still pretty angry that she isn't talking to us." Drew stayed quiet for a bit, before saying, "You are right. I'm angry, very angry. I just don't think we should let our anger get the best of us." "Sorry.." He chuckled. "It's okay, June." I glared at him, "MAY. M-A-Y." He snickered.

I pulled out my notebook, looking at the project progress. I started thinking about Leaf and Gary. How they both handled love. This project is really hard, but it'll be worth it. I saw Drew pass me a note. I opened it. _Hey. Look over at Dawn and Paul. Then at Leaf and Gary, lastly Misty and Ash._ I looked up, seeing what he was laughing at.

Paul was holding Dawn back, while she tried to get to Lance, growling and cursing. Leaf was staring at Gary, while Gary glared coldly at Lance, and Lance stared at Leaf. Lastly, Misty was whacking Ash in the head with a mallet, the poor boy trying to save himself from her wrath. They are lucky the teacher isn't here.

"Wow. What a nice day." I muttered, Drew rolling his eyes as we watched them. "So, when do you think Leaf will actually realize what she is doing wrong?" I felt the familiar wave of sadness hit me. "I don't know. I was hoping that she was just hanging out with him for a day. Turns out she completely gives him all of her attention. I don't like it, but I don't know when Leaf will pay attention to us." Drew nodded, as Mr Sabrina walked in.

I really hope she hangs out with us today.

**~Yet another time skip~**

I sat in the park, thinking of some ideas for the project. "Hey Maple. Let's go eat." I looked up, seeing Drew there. "You obviously want food, if your stomach is growling." I blushed in embarrassment. I got up, following him to a restaurant. "Hey Drew. Can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what is it?" I sighed, looking up at the building.

"If I gave you another chance, would you do the right thing this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was short, but don't worry! The next one shall be long. (I'm going to try, that is..) I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo ^^ Here is chapter 10, hope you like it! It is still Friday but it will become Saturday in the story~**

**Sakura Touko: Happy you are interested :D**

**DisasterButterfly: I'm happy you love this :D If LTS was real.. oh no 0.0**

**BlazingPoptart: Lol he would seem like one, you'll just have to see! :)**

**Guest: Everyone thinks he is :) LOL maybe he is :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Maybe you are right :0 LOL :)**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll just have to see :D That pun though xD**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Ikari and Contest are cute ^^**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I can't believe her, why would she choose some guy over us? Sure, I haven't been the kindest person in the world, but that doesn't mean she can go and choose some other guy over us.

Over me.

I glared at the wall.

I don't even know why I was feeling this way. It's annoying me though. I looked at the time. 5:00. Tomorrow we'd be heading to Lavender Town, she better not get some stupid idea that Lance is coming, I'll kick him out of the plane. "Gary, your friend is here."

I walked downstairs opening the door to see Leaf. "Oh. Its you. What do you want." I spat. Leaf stared at me, a hurt look on her face. I don't care. "H-hey Gary. I wanted to hang out with you.."

"Oh. Now you want to hang out with me. With us. Did Lance get boring? Did he?" She frowned, "I was just hanging out with Lance for a day or two! I said that to you guys!" I glared at her. "Well one day was enough, but no! You ignored us today to! All for some new kid. You didn't even greet us or anything! You ignored Dawn and May! What is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't get any texts, so I thought they were mad at me when I texted them. They didn't answer any of my texts." "SO THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TEXT ME?!" She stared in surprise. "I'm sorry.." "Shut up. You aren't sorry. Leave me alone." I slammed the door in her face, sighing as I sat down on the sofa.

"That was rude." Daisy said, green eyes looking at me in worry. "I'm just.." "Jealous?" "NO!" She giggled. There was another knock on the door, and I went to get it. "What do you want Leaf?" I said, trailing off when I noticed Ash there. "Oh, hey Ash."

"Hey? What happened between you and Leaf? You seem pretty upset when you opened the door. Plus, I saw her walking off with a hurt look on her face." I let him in, walking to the kitchen to get us snacks. "I blew up on her. Guess I went overboard, now I feel bad." Ash sighed, smiling. "Eh, did she say why she ignored us all day today?" "She said that she told us she would be hanging out with Lance for a day or two. That is a lie because she never told me that." Ash nodded, while I looked out the window.

I feel bad that I blew up on her like that, I didn't mean to. I let my anger get the best of me. That hurt look on her face though. "You think you should apologize?" I shrugged. "Anyways, I told you I'd be here when you wanted to talk. So, let's talk." I sat back down, as he took his signature cap off. "So, you were pretty furious yesterday and today. You know why?" "Ash, what is the point of this?" He laughed, while I shook my head.

"Still, I noticed something. You've been angry when Leaf is near another guy, not counting me, Drew and Paul. Your eyes go dark, and you curl your hands into fists. You threaten and more." I listened to him, while he listed off everything I have done these past two days. "I know.. I just don't know why." He smiled.

"You are jealous." WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT? "I'm not jealous. There is no reason for me to be jealous, I don't like Leaf like that." He chuckled, "It's obvious. Well, obvious to me. I can tell when my best friend is jealous, mad, sad..""

Ash is certainly not dense. He has been hiding his true self this whole time. I knew it. "You guys always say I'm dense. I know a lot though~" I nodded, while he smirked. "You are in love with Leaf, aren't you?" I blushed. "No! What makes you think that?!" "The jealousy. The angry glaring at Lance. The mumbling threats you throw at him. Seriously, I think you are in love with her." I glared at him, Ash just smiling proudly. "I don't like her-" "Yes you do." We looked, seeing Daisy there, smiling.

"You get jealous whenever she is around that boy you guys keep talking about. You are going out of your way to accompany her to her hometown. You vowed to protect her and make her happy. You get worried about her over the most ridiculous things. I bet you even dream about her, so don't say you don't like her." I blushed madly, while Ash laughed at me.

"So, do you like her Gary? Or are you going to keep denying it?" "I don't like her! Stop saying that!" "Whatever you say, Gary." Ash said, while my sister walked off, mumbling about how I'm in denial. Do I really like Leaf? As a friend, yes. As more than a friend? I don't know.. "You need some time to think about it?" Ash asked. I nodded. I guess I should think it over.

I doubt I like her though! J-just because I got angry doesn't mean I like her in that way! I was just hurt she chose him over us! Yeah!

Yeah..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"So, have you gotten an idea on what to do about this whole arranged marriage?" Lucas asked me over the phone. I sighed, my mind has been on other things, like my OTP getting ruined! "I don't have anything that could get us out of this mess." I heard Lucas sigh over the phone. "Tomorrow we have a meeting. To talk about the benefits of this arranged marriage." I groaned, before remembering. Something very important.

I'm going to Lavender tomorrow! I won't have to be at the meeting! YES! "I can't go though. Tomorrow I'm going to Lavender Town with my friends." Lucas chuckled. "You? Going to LT? Funny joke." "I'm not joking." He went quiet, before sighing. "You are suicidal. You aren't going to survive in that town. Why are you going?" "My friend is going back there. Remember Leaf? Its her hometown. I wanna support her and pay my respects."

"Then as your childhood friend, I'll support your decision. Even if your decision is suicidal." I giggled. "Thanks Lucas." "No problem Dawn. I'll talk to you later, okay?" "Okay, bye." I hung up, sighing as I stared out the window. Father hasn't called me yet. I don't know if he is rethinking this marriage, or if he is just ignoring me.

I hope he is thinking about ending the marriage. I'm scared, he could come home at any moment! Then the marriage would happen! Then I wouldn't be able to have my main OTP come true! I walked downstairs, seeing my mom cooking dinner. "Hey mom. I wanna say thanks for letting me go to Lavender Town." She sighed, "I'm only allowing it because I feel bad that you have to be forced into this marriage." She said, smiling anyways. I giggled.

"I'm going to get you a souvenir mom! Just watch~" She smiled sadly, hugging me tightly. "Just be careful. Lots of people are scared of Lavender Town residents, they shun them. Now I know that won't happen to you, but just be careful." I nodded, looking her in the eyes. "You don't shun them, do you?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not! If I did, I wouldn't let you be friends with Leaf. I wouldn't let you go. Or anything!" True.

"Okay then mom. I'm going to go pack, because I don't know if we'll be spending the night there. We may come back Sunday, or maybe even Monday, even though we'd be missing a day of school." She nodded. "Well just incase, remember to call me if something comes up, okay?" I nodded, running upstairs. I started packing my clothes, putting my phone on speaker as May called me.

"Hey Dawn! I need to speak to you." "What is it?" I heard her sigh, shuffling in the background. "Well, I was with Drew earlier. I told him that if I gave him another chance, would he do the right thing this time. He said he needed time to think. I don't know if what I said was bad or not. Like, was it bad timing or..?" I smiled. So May has been thinking about giving him another chance.

"Well then May, I don't think it was bad timing. If anything, it's good to see you are giving him another chance. He'll just need time to think about it, because you probably shocked him, although he is going to do a happy dance sooner or later." She giggled, and I could hear her brother mocking her in the background. I wish I had a sibling..

"Anyways, when do you think he'll answer me about it?" "Maybe tonight? definitely tomorrow though." She went quiet, seeming to be away from the phone for a little bit. "Okay then Dawn, thanks. I'll talk to you later?" I nodded, even though she couldn't see me. I hung up and started packing again. I wonder if we'll be staying there for the night.

"Dawn! Your father would like to speak to you!" I groaned, walking down the stairs. I grabbed the phone from my mom, glaring at the wall. "What is it, sir." He sighed. "Dawn, you know as your father I want the best for you, I want you to be happy." Then let me choose who I want to marry, you selfish person.

"I want to make an agreement with you." I perked up. That caught my interest. An agreement? About what? "You don't want that arranged marriage, and I don't want my only child hating me. So how about we make a deal." I felt a smile tug on my lips. If we make a deal, and I keep my end of it, I'll be free from this marriage! Things are finally going good for me!

I'll call off this marriage, but only if you manage to survive in Lavender Town, and bring back a sample of that disease."

Wait.. What..? I felt myself pale, as my blood ran cold. "W-what do you mean by that, dad?" He chuckled, "Dawn, if we could find the cure for that horrible disease, we could become even more filthy rich! Or, we could just kill off all residents and destroy everything related to Lavender. Either way, that shouldn't be to hard, right?" I stood there, unable to move as my mom asked me what was wrong.

"Well Dawn, I'm guessing you agree. I'm proud of you. Talk to you later, bye." He hung up, mom freaking out.

He planned this. He knew why I was going to Lavender Town. He knew that this would scare me, confuse me, hurt me. He chose to go down that path and threaten me.

Threaten me with two choices.

The arranged marriage, where I would be depressed, since I didn't get to marry who I want to.

Or the path of getting the disease for my father, and having the chance that my father would use his power to kill off Lavender Town residents.

To kill my friend.

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov (Saturday)<p>

Today was the day we'd be going to Lavender Town! Back to Kanto, even if we weren't visiting Pallet Town. I smiled as I saw Misty walk up to me. "Hey Ash. How has everything been?" "Good, I talked to Gary about his little jealousy problem, ever since then he has been questioning himself on whether or not he likes Leaf in that way." Misty smirked, "We already know Leaf likes him though. Speaking of Leaf, she called me last night."

"What happened?" Misty sighed, sitting down on the chairs as we waited for the others to arrive at the train station. "She started apologizing frantically, voice cracking here and there. I just told her it was okay. I knew it was about her hanging out with Lance and all, I just.. I don't know. I can't stay mad at her for long." I nodded, knowing how that is. I could never stay mad at Gary for a long time either, no matter how much of an ass he could be.

"There you guys are!" Dawn said happily, running up to us with everyone else behind her. "Oh! You guys were here? I told you to meet us by the other entrance." Gary said, rolling his eyes. "Heh, sorry bout that. Anyways! Everyone ready to go?" Gary asked. We nodded, boarding the magnet train. "This is exciting! I heard this goes at about 340 miles per hour!" Dawn squealed, while her and May talked excitedly about the train and about Kanto.

"It feels a little weird, going back home to Kanto. Saffron City is close to Cerulean City, my hometown. I'm kind of nervous to for some reason." I chuckled, while Misty glared at me. "Don't worry Mist, maybe we'll be able to visit Cerulean, if that'll make you happy." She smiled, nodding as she stared out the window. I felt my heart skip a beat once more. I never felt my heart skip like that when I was with Melody..

Just speaking her name makes me angry. The way she blamed Misty for me breaking up with her. True, I've been questioning myself on who I liked, but she didn't have to go and start a fight with Misty. "Hey Ash, the train is about to start moving." I looked across from me, seeing Gary, Leaf and Red sitting there. I sighed and took my hat off, running a hand through my hair.

Leaf sat in between Red and Gary, it was pretty obvious she was uncomfortable being near Gary, probably because of him blowing up at her yesterday. Gary looked like he wanted to apologize, and Red looked like he wanted to murder Gary. Poor them.

The train started moving, going somewhat fast already. I looked out the window, seeing the trees blur by as we passed them, the wildlife running around, and the sun shine down. It was such a nice day, but so much drama was happening already, it just didn't go right with the sunny day we were having.

"Hey Ash, I've been wondering. Do you know if we'll be staying over there for the night? Or are we going back home?" Misty said, looking at me curiously. "I don't know. Hey Red." He looked at me, and I suppressed a shiver. "Are we staying there the night?" He nodded, going back to glaring at Gary, who was trying his best not to look at Red. "Oh, so its a good thing we packed then!" Dawn said, smiling brightly.

Even in all this drama, she could still smile. Gotta give her credit for that. I closed my eyes, relaxing as the train went at full speed. We'd be at Saffron in an hour or two. It was 10:00 right now, and I had to wake up at 5:00 because my mom thought that we were leaving super early. I felt someone hit me, and I looked to see Misty glaring at me. "What was that for?!" She had a blush on her face, as she growled menacingly. "Y-you were trying to lay on my shoulder! Idiot!" She whacked me in the head.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Just stop!" She finally stopped after one last whack, going back to writing something, probably doing the homework we always get from Mr. Bugsy had given to us. Something about nature and the ecosystem. Yawn..

I can't wait till we get to Kanto.

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

I didn't mean to make them upset, but at least the girls and most of the guys forgive me. Except Gary, when I had walked up to him, he just ignored me. I decided I'd just wait for him to talk to me instead, whenever that would be. Red was glaring at him and Gary was ignoring Red. My brother can be soo annoying sometimes..

Misty and Ash were sleeping, and Misty's head was on Ash's shoulder. It was soo cute! I let out a squeal, causing both Gary and Red to look at me. "Hey, fire alarm. What are you squealing about?" I glared at Red, before pointing to Ash and Misty. "See? So cute!" Dawn and May were taking pictures, while Paul and Drew were smirking. "That's nice." Gary mumbled, looking away.

Was he jealous or something? N-no.. He doesn't like Misty, he's just upset about something. I need to stop thinking like that! Red nudged me, and I saw him staring out at the sea. I gasped in awe as I saw dolphins jumping out the water, and whales showing themselves. It was beautiful! Gary looked as well, smiling.

I feel like reading. I pulled out a book from my bag, opening to the page I was on earlier. I was so caught up in reading, that I didn't notice someone over me until I felt their breath on my neck. I squeaked in surprise, making Gary jump. "Oh, it was just you Gary." He nodded, looking at the book as I handed it to him. "What are you reading?" Yay! He's talking to me again~

"I'm reading fairy tales, that's all. Just the normal princess ones and stuff." He raised an eyebrow in amusement, and I punched him. "Leaf reading childish books, how surprising." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. I started reading again, as Gary read the book with me. Red grumbled something, and I couldn't help but glare at him. Way to ruin my happiness, brother.

"We have arrived at Saffron City. I repeat, we have arrived at Saffron City." I got up, watching Ash and Misty freak out when they woke up. "I-I thought I told y-you not to lay your head on my shoulder!" "Hey! You were the one laying your head on my shoulder! I didn't do anything!" I giggled, walking past them and stepping out of the train. Home sweet home! May and Dawn smiled happily. "Once we walk out of this building, we'll see Kanto for the first time!" I nodded, walking out of the train station.

Saffron City. It was breathtaking. I missed this place. The pretty yellow houses, with the purple roofs. The smell of yummy pastries from the bakeries. The infamous copycat's house, she was always nice to me. The huge building of Silph Co. Standing in the center of Saffron City, the fighting dojo my brother Gold use to go to, where he would prank the fighters..

I missed him, and Ruby..

"Wow! Saffron City! It's so beautiful!" Dawn gasped, while Drew and May looked around, staring at the huge building last. "Isn't that the place where they create everything that has to do with technology?!" I nodded, while May awwed. "Amazing.." I walked ahead, already knowing where I wanted to go. Red could lead the others to Lavender. I would catch up with them.

I stared at the fighting dojo, smiling sadly as memories came back to me.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Leaf! Don't be slow!"_

"_Gold! Wait up brother!" I ran, my feet hurting as we finally arrived at the dojo. "See sis? Watch him." He said, his golden eyes shining with amusement as an older man walked towards his trap._

_The man fell, a bucket spilling dog food all over him. Dogs of all shapes and sizes came running towards him, licking him as he roared my brother's name in anger. "GOLD!" Gold laughed, grabbing my hand as he dragged me away._

"_See sis? Wasn't that fun?" I nodded. I didn't understand what was fun, but if it made my brother happy, it made me happy._

**End Flashback**

I sighed. I could still remember his smiling face, and the days he would drag me here. The days where he would grab my hand and drag me back home as people chased after us. Watching him be yelled at by mom. I really missed those days. "Leaf, let's go." I turned, seeing Red and my friends standing there, looking worried. I walked up to them, joining them on the walk towards Lavender Town.

"You okay Leaf? You seemed to be lost in thought." I nodded, Misty, Dawn and May smiling in relief. "I was just remembering my brother Gold, how he would prank the people in the dojo..." They stared at me in sympathy, before Dawn clapped happily. "Smile for me Leaf! A happy one!" I forced a smile, Dawn pouting. "A real smile! That was forced!" I sighed, "I'm sorry Dawn, a lot of memories are just coming back to me.." She nodded, seeming to understand as they left me alone.

I stared at the trees and grass, seeing a familiar tree. That was the tree Ruby would always take me to, where he would read stories to me. Where he would teach me new things that he had learned in school.

**Flashback**

"_Leaf. This is called a venus flytrap."_

"_Venus flymap? What's that?" He chuckled._

"_A venus flytrap, silly. Not map." He ruffled my hair as I pouted. His crimson red eyes shined brightly, the smile on his face radiating. "I'm proud to have you as a sister, Leaf."_

**End Flashback**

I smiled, staring at the tree. It still looked the same as ever, just a bit lonely though, like it missed the times when Ruby would bring me there, to teach me about the world and to show me off. I missed those days as well.

We started nearing Lavender Town. I could tell because the mist was getting somewhat thicker. It was always like this though. When you walk towards the town, the mist would always make it hard to see, but once you entered the town, the mist would go away. "I can barely see!" Drew said, while Dawn was whining about it bothering her. I giggled. I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing Gary standing there. "Don't scare me like that! This mist isn't helping you know!" He chuckled, smiling softly at me.

"You were remembering your brothers, weren't you?" I nodded, while he sighed. "Sometimes, the memories of my parents always hit me, but then I always remember that they are in a better place now, that I should be happy for them. I wanna say I'm sorry, for the way I took my anger out on you yesterday, and for ignoring you. Will you forgive me?" I thought about it, before nodding.

He smiled. We finally entered Lavender, the others sighing in relief as the mist went away. Dawn was the first to respond to the way Lavender looked. "Creepy." I couldn't blame her for thinking that.

The town was somewhat empty, save for a few houses. There were about five houses, all different shades of grey with dark purple roofs, just how they used to be. The store that we always used to buy flowers looked worned out, like it wasn't used anymore. That kind of made me sad. The same sign that said 'Welcome to Lavender Town!' Was somewhat faded, looking like it would break in any second. The small clinic, with it's bright red roof, still stood. In perfect condition to. Last but not least was the infamous Soul Tower. The gray tower loomed over the town. It always was intimidating and scary. The skies were somewhat cloudy, the sun not shining in the town like it was in Saffron.

Just like it used to be. I love my hometown so much.

"This town seems dead, no offense Leaf." Dawn said, frowning as she looked at the houses. I giggled. It did look dead, but I still love it.

"Leaf? Red? Is that you?" A familiar voice said. I turned, seeing an old man walking towards us. He was wearing a hat, had black eyes, and was wearing a worn out coat and pants. Mr Fuji. Red smiled slightly, hugging Mr Fuji as the old man chuckled. "Oh my! It's great to see you two survived! We thought the worst when we heard what happened to your mother and Ruby.." By now our friends were standing there, awkwardly watching, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr Fuji. These are my friends! Guys, this is Mr Fuji, the mayor of Lavender Town." He chuckled, "I'm not the mayor! Why do all of you say that?" My friends introduced themselves to him, as he did the same. I smiled at Red, who seemed to be having flashbacks like I was. "Red.. If you want, we can go visit the graves now." He shook his head, chuckling weakly. "It can wait, let's eat or something.." I nodded, as Fuji walked towards us. "Come, come. I'll get you kids something to eat! I'll also tell the others you two are home!" We followed him into his house, sitting down on the mats. He started cooking, chuckling. "Ah. I should tell you guys about Red and Leaf when they were younger! Where to start?" I blushed in embarrassment, while Red grumbled. Dawn smirked, "Tell us!" Thanks alot Dawn. Really? You just have to know?

"When Leaf was younger, she loved to dance! You'd find her dancing in the middle of town, singing random stuff! It was adorable!" I glared at Gary while he laughed. Why must I be humiliated like this?! "One time, Red had tripped, and it caused a domino effect. He fell, Gold fell, Ruby fell, then Leaf. It was funny!" Dawn and May were laughing their asses off by now. I couldn't believe Mr Fuji would tell them this! It's so humiliating!

"S-so Mr fuji, what happened while we were gone?" Red asked. His smiled faded, as he sighed. "Not much, another attack here and there. It stopped suddenly though, we haven't had an attack in years. I'm just happy you kids came back." I smiled, looking around the house as he went on. "The kids missed you guys, of course they are all grown up now. They moved out, now you'll just see us old hags here." He chuckled, while Drew hummed. "So, no one has tried to bother this town?" Fuji laughed. "If anything, everyone wants to stay away from this town. We have had people threatening us though."

For a second, I thought I saw Dawn pale. Must be my imagination. "Would it be okay if we wen tot visit the graves? I wanna see them.." I trailed off. Fuji smiled, nodding as he handed me the keys the the door. "Make sure to lock the door when you are done. Their graves are on floor 5 I believe. You'll notice it because many of us put flowers around the graves.." I felt my heart warm as I heard that. This was where I was accepted, where no one could hurt me.

Where everyone cared..

I got up, not waiting for the others as I ran out the building. I want to see the graves of my brothers, to let them know I'm safe.

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

The first thing Leaf did when she got the keys was run out the house, running straight for the tower. I couldn't help but smile. When Mr Fuji had said that they placed flowers around for her and her family, she had smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. It hurt though. I could tell she felt like this was the only place where she was accepted, the only place where people cared about her. That is all my fault, had I not bullied her in the past, she would feel accepted in school. I was the one that stared the bullying..

We walked out of the house, Red running after his sister to catch up. Me and the others had decided to let them get there first, so they could have a few moments to themselves. "This town feels so dead, I'm not trying to be rude.. I just didn't expect it to be this empty." Dawn said, a frown on her face. May smiled. "While it's true this town is practically empty, we should be happy for Leaf! She does get to be in her hometown for a while, so we should be happy for her!" We nodded, smiling as we walked up the stairs to the entrance of the tower.

Paul pushed the door in, the mist from the inside momentarily blinding us. I sighed as I turned my phone on, using that as a light to guide the way. Ash suddenly handed me a flashlight, smiling. "Mr Fuji gave this to me, so I could give you guys one." We turned ours on, pointing it ahead of us. I frowned. Seems like the first floor didn't have any graves on it. We walked up the stairs, opening the door to the second floor. It seemed even darker than before. Paul almost tripped on a tombstone, and Dawn started cracking up. "S-shut up troublesome!" "I'm sorry! I can't help it! To think you would trip over that! HAHA-OW!" Dawn tripped over one this time. "Hmph. That's what you get." "WHY YOU LITTLE!-" "DAWN! You aren't paying respect to the dead!" Dawn sighed, cowering under Misty's glare. "Sorry Misty.."

I walked ahead, getting away from the idiocy back there. I sighed as I made it to the third floor. I shined the flashlight on the wall, seeing dried blood on it. Obviously one of the attacks happened here. I looked at the tombstones as I passed by them. Some names faded while others were chipping away. This town seemed to be really old. I heard the others behind me, "Gary! You should have waited for us!" Ash whined. I rolled my eyes. I would have, if you guys wouldn't have been so disrespectful.

We made it to the fourth floor, and I couldn't help but be creeped out by it. The tombstones were covered in blood, and the walls seemed to be covered in blood, like someone had been smashed against it multiple times until they were killed. I sighed, why must everything be so depressing? "You think everything is okay with Leaf?" I nodded, while Ash shrugged. "Probably. I doubt that anything could come to life in this town." The fog seemed to get thicker and thicker, before going away. It would come back again though. It just would.

We finally made it to the fifth floor. I grabbed the handle, immediately pulling back when I felt something wet on it. "Ewww! Blood!" May whined, wiping it off on Drew, who glared at her. I pushed the door in, shining the light around the room. I finally saw Leaf and Red, close to the sixth floor door.

They were staring at the grave in front of them, Leaf's face hidden by her bangs and by the fog. I frowned. She must be crying or something. We walked towards them, Red looking up. "Oh.. Hey. We were wondering when you guys would be coming." He said, using his hand to cover his mouth. Something wasn't right. I saw something drop to the floor. Blood. Red was bleeding. The blood dripped from his mouth, his red eyes slightly wide.

Oh no..

"R-red? Are you okay?" May asked worriedly. Red coughed more, before nodding. "Yeah. Just a sore throat.." Sore throats don't make you cough up that much blood. Leaf seemed to be lost in thought, not noticing what was wrong with her brother. I sighed, looking at the grave.

_Here lies Gold, an amazing boy. He always made everyone smile, and was the town's troublemaker. R.I.P Gold._

I saw a picture of a boy. His black hair slightly messed up and golden eyes shining brilliantly. His smile was huge, and he seemed to not have a care in the world. His skin was pale, just like Leaf and Red's. There was a yellow and black hat in front of the grave. I smiled sadly. I would've liked to meet her brother. Why did this have to happen to her?

"I'm guessing Ruby's is on the sixth or seventh floor.." Leaf said, sighing as she stood. She smiled softly at me, turning around and walking up the stairs. "You coming Red? Guys?" We followed her, Leaf walking further ahead, not seeming to care about anything other than her brother's grave. She seemed so sad though..

She stopped in front of a grave, her smile disappearing as she looked at the name of the person on the grave.

_Here lies Ruby, an amazing boy. He loved fashion, and was Lavender Town's most smartest child. R.I.P Ruby._

There was a picture underneath the words just like the other grave had. There was a boy, with black hair perfectly brushed, except there seemed to be a piece of hair that was sticking up. He had crimson colored red eyes, and a slight smirk on his face. His skin was pale as well, like Leaf's. There was a white hat in front of the grave. It looked like it'd make you think he had white hair. Leaf sighed, holding the hat tightly in her arms. "I hate this world.." My eyes widened, hearing her mumble that. Red took off his hat, running a hand through his black hair.

They moved away, and me and Ash immediately started paying our respects. It went like this for about an hour, paying respect to Ruby and Gold. Leaf stayed quiet the entire time, only mumbling a thanks when we were done. Instead of following us to the exit, she started heading towards the sixth floor, surprising us. "Leaf, where are you going?" May asked. She looked back at us. "I'm going to find mother and father's grave. I'll meet you guys back at Mr Fuji's." Did she really think we wouldn't pay respect to her mother and father?

"We are coming to then." Dawn said, while Misty nodded. Red walked forward, smirking at his sister. "You aren't the only one who wants to pay respect. I'm happy you have good friends Leaf, they are worth it." He walked ahead, leaving us there. I smiled at her, to which she blushed and looked away. "F-fine.. Whatever."

We followed her and Red to the seventh floor, the fog completely gone. The smell of blood reached my nose, but I ignored it. I guess a lot of stuff happened in this tower. She stopped when she found the graves, a smile coming upon her face. Her long hair lay on the floor in a puddle of blood, but she didn't seem to care. "Mom.. Dad.." Red smiled. I stared at the graves, not being able to make out the names clearly. It didn't have any pictures either. I wish I could see what they looked like. "Can I pay my respects?" Paul asked. Red nodded, as Leaf got up. They all paid their respects. "We should get going, it's getting late." Red said, I stayed there. Leaf stopping and looking at me in confusement. "Gary? Aren't you coming?" They all stopped, looking at me. I smiled. "I'll be back. I just wanna pay my respects, since I didn't get the chance to." "I'll stay with him." Leaf said. They nodded, leaving me and her there.

"Hey Leafy, do you mind if I say my respects out loud like an idiot?" She giggled, smiling happily. "If you really want to, you can. Just don't take to long." I nodded, putting my hand on the grave as I began.

"Dear Leaf's mom and dad. I want to apologize for treating your daughter bad. What I did was wrong, and I should have never bullied her. I hurt her badly, and made her feel like she was nothing. All I want is your forgiveness. I hope you can forgive me, and will give me another chance to fix my problems. I hope that you both are resting well. Thank you for your time." I looked at Leaf when I was done, seeing her giggling even more.

"What's so funny?" I asked, smiling. "You idiot. Thank you." I nodded, as we walked towards the exit of the tower.

Her smile was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAD TO LEAVE! WHAT IF GARY AND LEAF ARE HAVING A CUTE MOMENT? I CAN'T MISS MY OLDRIVAL MOMENT!

"troublesome, stop glaring at me." I kept glaring at Paul, who sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" I ignored him, looking at the tower as I remembered what my father wanted.

A sample of that sickness. Or something like that. How was I suppose to get that?! It only happens to Lavender Town residents, ones that were born here. Plus, I don't want my friend to die..

"Troublesome, are you okay?"

If I got that, all Lavender residents would die. I know they would. My father can be sick minded sometimes, a cruel person. Leaf would die. I couldn't have that..

"Dawn."

If I don't get it, I'd have to do the arranged marriage. I wouldn't be able to marry Paul! I want to be able to marry Paul.

"DAWN!" I jumped in surprise, Paul staring at me with a mixture of annoyance and worry on his face. Aww! He was worried about me! "You were spacing out there, and Gary and Leaf are already back." Oh, well then. I saw Leaf staring at me, a worried look on her face as she handed me a towel. "If you want to go take a shower, you can. This isn't really Mr Fuji's house, per say." I grabbed it, thanking her as I ran to the bathroom. I locked the door, sighing in relief. Sooner or later, I might just tell someone what I have to do, and that wouldn't be a good thing at all.

I finished my shower after ten minutes, walking out and seeing May asleep. "May okay?" "Yeah, just tired I guess. Is something on your mind?" Misty said, looking at me. I sighed, nodding. "Wanna talk about it? I know you Dawn. You'll spit it out sooner or later." She giggled. I wish I could be happy, but this isn't some gossip over a boy. This is fatal..

"Come outside? I need you to promise that you'll keep it to yourself." She nodded, following me as we walked outside. I saw Leaf's red eyes following me as I walked past her, the worry clear in her eyes. I sat down on a bench in front of the house, Misty sitting next to me. "I have something important going on, that it's kind of a lose-lose situation.." She nodded, sea green eyes showing concern.

"My father gave me two choices. One, I don't do what he says, and I'm forced into this arranged marriage. Or two, I get a sample of LTS, and maybe he'll kill the residents of Lavender.." Her eyes widened slightly. "So then, either way. You'll be forced into a marriage, or forced to kill your friend..?" I nodded sadly.

"Why not tell Leaf and the others?" My eyes widened in horror. "No! I could never! It would kill me to see her hate me. I despise my father for making me do this! I'm trying to find a way out of this.." She nodded, "Well then, I'll keep it a secret for now. You'll have to tell them sooner or later though Dawn." "I know.." I sighed, looking up at the tower. This town was creepy at nighttime. The fog never really helped at all either.

"We should go back in, it is getting late after all.." Misty trailed off. I nodded. We walked back in, looking at the time. 11:59 PM. I sighed, laying down on the bed that was made for me, I saw mostly everyone asleep, except for Leaf and Misty. I frowned. Could Leaf not sleep or something? I stared at her, Leaf's red eyes staring back at me. I still wonder why her pupils are white..

"Something wrong, Dawn?" I shook my head, looking away from her. She seemed so upset right now, and on guard. I wonder why.. "Goodnight, Dawn." I nodded, glancing at her one last time before turning around. Why wasn't she going to bed? She looked so tense..

Now that I think about it, where is Red?

Is something going to happen?

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov (Sunday)<p>

I was woken up by a broom. Thanks to May. It hurt a lot to. I'm still tired as well.

"What the hell was that for?!" "Grasshead! It's 11:00 in the morning!" my eyes widened slightly, and I quickly ran to get ready. I walked out of the bathroom, sighing as I dried my hair. "You couldn't have woken me up in a better way?" She shook her head, smiling as she handed me a plate of pancakes. "There you go! Thank the chef, Leaf!" May said happily, digging into her food. I ate quickly, getting up and looking for Gary and the others. I found them outside, talking about who knows what.

"You think we could go visit Cerulean City? Maybe Celadon to shop as well?" I heard Ash say as I walked up to them. "It doesn't matter. I have stuff I need to attend to anyways, do what you want. Meet up at the train station by 7:00 though, okay?" Red said, walking off. "Okay!" Dawn called, squealing happily.

"What are we doing today?" Ash jumped, sighing in relief when he noticed it was just me. Leaf and May joined us, and now it was the eight of us, since Red went to go do something. "First, we are going to visit Cerulean City and Celadon City. Cerulean is Misty's hometown so I wanna see it! We're visiting Celadon because I heard they have a HUGE shopping center~!" Dawn squealed. We all groaned. Dawn plus shopping equals a nightmare come true.l

"You guys are mean! I'm just going to shop for a little!" She grumbled. We started heading out towards Cerulean, having to go through Saffron to get there. "Leaf seems pretty.. tense right now." I heard May say as she walked beside me. I looked over. May was right, Leaf seemed to be very tense. Her eyes were roaming everywhere, like something was going to pop out at any second. "She didn't get any sleep either, hadn't blinked at all when I looked at her earlier." I frowned. We walked some more. It seemed like these cities were close together.

"Here we are at Cerulean City!" Misty said. That's the most happiest I've ever heard her. I looked around, taking the sight in. It was beautiful.

The city was filled with beautiful trees, the houses all nice colors of blue, brown, beige, and more. There were flower beds everywhere, the flowers swaying as the nice breeze hit us. There was a small park and some stores. There was a gym, probably for swimming or something. The water was clear, and you could see the fishes swimming in it. There was a impressive bridge, leading to another place. People were fishing, kids playing and riding bikes.

It was pretty, a nice sight to see. "Wow! This is your hometown?" Dawn said, smiling as she ran forward. Misty nodded, walking towards the center of the city. We followed her, some people saying hi to Misty. She must be well known around here. "This is where I use to live." She said, pointing to a house with a nice bright blue roof and light brown color. "We still own it, so wanna come inside? I think we left some furniture in there, so we can relax for a bit before heading over to Celadon." We nodded.

Kanto seems like a nice place.

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

I'm so happy we are in Cerulean. I missed it so much.

"I love how your house looks Misty." The walls were a light blue, and the rug a dark blue. I love the color blue~ "Thanks guys. So we'll relax a little and head to Celadon." We nodded, before Paul spoke up. "I'm surprised Ash and Gary don't want to visit Pallet Town. I thought you guys would want to see your hometown." Ash shook his head, smiling. "That would be nice but we don't have all the time in the world, besides, I'd rather visit Celadon."

Always putting his friends first. So nice..

I looked at Leaf, seeing her looking around nervously. She has been doing that a lot lately, I wonder what's wrong.. "Leaf." She jumped. "Are you okay? You can talk to me about it." She didn't hear the conversation Dawn had with me last night, did she? "I'm fine. I'm just thinking. That's all." She didn't even sound happy.

"Okay then.. So um, what are you going to buy at Celadon?" "I don't know. Nothing I guess." I felt so awkward around her, so I just decided to leave. I don't know what is going on, but I'm worried. I walked towards Ash and Gary, who were talking about buying a new game. "Hey guys, do any of you know what is wrong with Leaf?" They shook their heads.

"I asked earlier, she just said she was thinking.." Gary said, frowning worriedly. Ash sighed, "Maybe she's just tired or something? I don't know.. We should get going, don't have much time.." I nodded, telling the others that it was time to go. We headed back to Saffron so we could get to Celadon City. I walked next to Leaf, the awkwardness having gone away somewhat. After a good thirty minutes of walking, we finally arrived at Celadon. I wasn't in awe but Dawn and May were. Again.

"So pretty!" The green roofs mixed in well with the trees. The game corner shined brightly, colors and numbers going by on the signs. The mall stood tall, towering over everything in the city. The hotel looked as beautiful as ever, people walking in and out of it. The pond in front of the mall seemed to have gotten bigger though. The condominiums were a pretty beige. The city seemed so lively. "Look at that mall!" Dawn and May ran towards it, leaving us to try and catch up.

We managed to catch up a minute or two later, seeing them grabbing clothes left and right, laughing madly. "This is heaven!" "I'm not paying for that." Gary said, walking away, Leaf and Ash following him. I decided to go as well, leaving poor Drew and Paul to carry the bags and pay for them. "So, where are we going?" I asked. Ash pointed towards the game section. "We are going to get the new Smash game. You can come if you want." I nodded, following them. They grabbed two copies of the game, paying for it before we left the mall. I could've sworn I saw Drew being thrown into a stall with a pink bikini.

"Let's go to the game corner. I'm feeling lucky." Gary said, smirking at Leaf for no reason. Leaf didn't even blush like she usually would. Weird. We went in, and I dragged Leaf to the dancing game. "Leaf. Lets vs!" Leaf stared, before sighing. "I'm not in the mood for that Misty, maybe next time." I nodded, feeling slightly downcast. I turned it on, managing to get a new high-score. I'm still as good as I used to be.

"You don't think she's from Lavender, do you?"

"When I passed by that horrible place, I saw a missing sign of her." I looked behind me, seeing a boy and a girl pointing at Leaf, staring at her as if she was a monster. Leaf just ignored them, obviously not even paying attention to what was going on. "Leaf. Let's go. Some people don't have respect." I growled that last part at the couple, who were staring at me in surprise.

"Isn't that one of the Sensational Sisters?"

"We just insulted a celebrities' friend! Oh no!" I rolled my eyes.

Idiots. I'm not one of them. I hate them. I dragged Leaf towards Gary and Ash, who were playing some kind of shooting game. I sighed. "Hey guys. We're just going to watch you." They nodded, Gary frowning when he lost. "You can vs Ash if you want." I grabbed the gun, Ash whining when I started winning. "Misty! No fair!" I smirked.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Dawn?! One moment she was with me, the next she was gone!" May cried, eyes wide in fear. We stopped what we were doing. "No, we haven't seen her at all. I'm sure she's fine!" "I'm going to go look for her!" May ran off, leaving us there. "We should go look as well." We nodded, running off to go find Dawn.

Hope nothing happened..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

So far so good..

I made my decision. I'll get a sample of the sickness, somehow. I'll just pray that my father won't kill innocent people for no reason. I walked up the stairs to the tower, sighing as I stared back. I could see the beautiful city of Saffron, and I felt even more guilty. How could I get away from this deal?

I walked towards the door, pushing it open and turning on my flashlight. Now, how to get the sickness. I walked up the stairs, seeing blood on walls and tombstones that were fading. Maybe I could just take some of the blood off the walls.. right? I shook my head, that wouldn't be enough for him. All he ever cared about was money. I'm tired of him, very tired of him. He's forcing me to do this, knowing I'm not going to win either way. "Where could a sample be.." I mumbled.

I walked towards the wall, deciding to just take some of it. Even though it is dry, maybe it'll be of some use. I walked up to the fifth floor, remembering there was fresh blood on the door handle. I quickly got some of it, putting it into a bag. I'm going to have to wash my hands thousands of times.

I walked up to a tombstone. This is the hardest part. Taking a sample of it from a dead person. I shivered in disgust. I started looking around for something, anything that could get me away from this. I finally found something I could use.

Some skin on the floor, oh god..

I took it, immediately throwing the bag into my purse. I don't want to look at it. I quickly ran out of the tower, feeling eyes following me. I didn't pay attention to it, finally running out of the tower. I felt like I was in hell in there. I sighed in relief, starting to walk down the stairs. "Dawn! Where were you?!" I flinched, seeing May looking at me, the others behind her. I forced a smile. "I just wanted to pay my respects once more.. That's all.." I felt so horrible, lying like that..

"Oh, that's sweet. Well let's go because we still got some time to shop and look around before we have to go." I nodded, following her as she led me back to Celadon. I saw Leaf and Gary staying behind with Ash and Misty. "We're going to see you guys later. I want to do some things.." Ash called to us, which we nodded. Me, May, Drew and Paul started heading back to Celadon, May happy.

"You are hiding something, aren't you Dawn?" I stared in shock at Paul. He called me Dawn~ Wait, that's not important right now! I sighed. "I-I'm just.." "Don't lie, troublesome. Just spill it." I sighed. Could I trust Paul? I told him about the arranged marriage, and he didn't tell the school. He seemed to care..

"Well.." I saw May and Drew way ahead of us, busy arguing and not paying attention at all to me and Paul. "I can trust you, right?" He nodded, "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Okay."

"No, say you promise." He sighed, putting his hand to his heart. "I promise, I won't tell anyone." I nodded, stopping and staring at the sky. "My father. He gave me two choices. Do the arranged marriage, or get some samples of LTS. If I do the arranged marriage, I won't be happy. If I do the sample thing, there will be a chance that Lavender Town citizens may die.." He stared, and I could see the shock and anger in his eyes. "You decided to get the samples, didn't you?" I nodded, feeling tears forming in my eyes. He sighed.

"Don't worry troublesome. Don't start be annoying and whining, I'll think of a way to get you out of this mess." I smiled, even if he didn't show it much, Paul had a soft side.

I'm happy he's showing it around me though..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

"What did you want to do Ash?" Ash sighed, sitting down in the grass. "Just hang out, the four of us. You know, the four Kanto natives?" He chuckled, while I nodded. Leaf sat down, while Misty paced back and forth. "I hope everything is okay back in Johto. I'm worried something is happening." Ash looked at her worriedly, while I looked at Leaf. Usually, she'd have an answer to this kind of stuff, but she didn't. She seemed to be to focused on whatever was going through her mind. I sighed. "Leaf, if there is something wrong, you could tell us." She nodded, staring at the tower.

"Just feel worried. My brother hasn't come back yet at all. I'm scared.." I nodded, sighing as I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure he's fine." She smiled weakly, Mr Fuji walking up to us. "Hello! I wanted to tell you something about the sickness Leaf! Wanna hear it?" She nodded, while he chuckled, handing her a piece of paper. "Remember how the sickness only happens to people born here?" She mumbled a yes, while his smile widened somewhat. "I think we may have a reason about why it only happens to the people here." She waited for an answer.

"It may happen because of the wind that blows here, it carries the sickness here!" I frowned. "Then wouldn't that mean it happens elsewhere as well?" He face palmed. "I didn't think of that. Well, that theory is debunked." He laughed, while Leaf shook. I stared at her worriedly. "Well then, I'm guessing people are just born with it if they are here in Lavender Town. I guess it's one of the mysteries that have no answers!" Fuji said.

Leaf stood up, handing the paper back to him. She stared at the tower once more, sighing sadly. "Do you know where Red is?" Fuji shook his head, a worried look coming on his face. "He wasn't with you guys?" Leaf shook her head, frowning. "I'm worried."

"I'm fine. Don't worry yourself fire alarm." Leaf glared at Red when she turned around. "Stop calling me a fire alarm!" He chuckled, his laugh fading into a fit of coughing. "R-red? Are you okay?" He shakily nodded, sighing. "Just.. Not feeling to well." Fuji frowned, as if he knew something was going on. I could tell his smile was forced. "Okay then. How about you guys start getting ready to leave?" Ash nodded, getting up. "I'll go call the others, tell them it's time to leave." He walked off, while Misty went to go pack.

I decided to stay here, making sure Red was okay. Leaf was rubbing her brother's back, sighing worriedly. "Leaf. I-I need to talk.. to Gary.. Could you le-eave for a second?" She nodded, walking off. Red looked at me. "Gary. Promise me you'll take care of L-leaf.. Okay?" I nodded, not understanding why he was telling me that now of all times. He started coughing up more blood, falling to the ground and groaning in pain.

"R-red!" Leaf cried, running over to help her brother up. I tried as well, but he swatted our hands away, glaring darkly at Leaf. She stared in shock, as May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Ash and Misty came running over, Mr fuji behind them. "What's going on?!" Dawn cried. Fuji's eyes widened, before he started yelling at us to move. I'm so confused! What is going on? "Gary, get out of there! Now!" Ash yelled, a worried look on my face.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground, feeling blood dripping on me and Red stood above me. His eyes were bleeding, and he had a psychotic look in his face.

Oh no..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

It all happened so fast. One minute, my brother was there, his usual self, the next he was standing above Gary, getting ready to hit him with his fists. I quickly tried running forward, Misty trying to hold me back. "Let go Misty! I need to save him from my brother!" "And let you die?!" I pushed her off of me, mumbling a quick sorry before running towards Gary and Red. Red looked up, growling as he saw me. He started running towards me, and I quickly slid past him, Red stumbling as he turned around.

I grabbed Gary's hand, pulling him up as best as I could. He stared in shock at Red, who was gaining speed on us. I felt my heart pounding frantically against my chest. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. He managed to grab Gary once more, pulling him back and digging his teeth into Gary's arm. Gary screamed out in pain, green eyes wide in horror as blood dripped from his arm. I quickly looked around for a weapon.

I saw a crowbar, and I shakily grabbed it. I ran past Dawn and May, who were staring in shock at me. I quickly ran up to Red, slamming him in the head with the metal object. He flew off of Gary, who was trying to breathe as he tried to calm down. Red flew after me, and I quickly ran towards him. I felt like time had slown down. I stared into his red eyes, which were narrowed as he licked his teeth, tasting Gary's blood. His red eyes showed hatred and pain. He tackled me, snarling angrily. "I hate this world! They never cared about us! All they ever did was ridicule us! Ridicule Leaf!" I trembled, feeling his fists hit the metal bar as I blocked them. He glared at me. "Leaf.. She's the only thing I have left. I want to kill them.. They took everything we had.." He roared, voice cracking slightly. I felt tears hit my face, and I saw them coming from Red. He wasn't himself anymore.

I have to kill him..

None of my friends dared to move, afraid that he'd strike them. I couldn't blame them though for being scared. I'm horrified right now. I need to do this for them though. "Why Leaf?" I stopped, staring into red eyes. "Why? I thought.. I thought, when Gold died, that this thing wouldn't happen again.. I thought I'd be safe.. When Ruby died, I knew something was wrong with our family.. I'm scared, for the first time in years, I'm scared.." I stared in shock, seeing him trembling as wide eyes spilled tears. "I'm trying not to give in to it.. I don't want to die. I don't want to kill others.." I shivered, seeing Fuji take a step forward.

"Stay back! I'll kill you!" Red snarled, red eyes shrinking and growing in a horrific way. I sighed. I'd have to kill him, and I don't want to. He's still himself.. I kicked him off, managing to get up. He finally gave in, his smile reaching his ears, literally. "I'll just kill you then to. I'll kill all of you. I'll do it." He ran forward, and I jumped out of the way. He headed straight for Dawn, being hit out of the way by Paul. Red tumbled back, getting up shakily and running straight for Gary, who seemed to be out of it. Was the bite really that bad?

I quickly ran up behind him. Gary's eyes widened in horror as Red neared him, somehow holding a knife. Did he always carry that around? Everything from there on out felt like it was slowed down even more than before. The knife was just inches away from Gary's chest, and I pushed the crowbar forward, hoping to hit.

I did. The crowbar went through Red's chest, the blood hitting Gary's face as Red lost his grip on the knife. I just noticed that all the residents had been watching, shock and horror on their faces. I pushed the crowbar further as Red tried to fight back, failing miserably. "I-I hate y-you.." He coughed, the blood falling to the ground as Gary moved out of the way, breathing heavily.

Red's wide eyes slowly looked down at the hole in his chest, his hands shaking as he tried to grab the crowbar. "Leaf... Little Leaf.." I whimpered, remembering that memory..

**Flashback**

"_Little Leaf.. Our Little Leaf.." Ruby trailed off, smiling as he hugged me. Gold and Red hugged me next. "That'll be her nickname! Little Leaf! I like it!" Gold said proudly, while Red nodded._

**End Flashback**

Little Leaf. My nickname my brothers had given me. I hate this world, making me kill my brother..

"Little Leaf.. heh.. We never finished that song we wanted to make for you.. A song about how proud we are of you." Red trailed off, smiling at me sadly as blood dripped from the hole in his chest. My friends had walked up, Dawn gasping in horror as she stared at Red. "I'm so-orry for this.." Red said. I trembled, feeling tears threaten to fall. I looked into his red eyes, seeing his old self there. A grimace came upon his face as he slowly reached out to me, giving me a lame hug. "I'm proud of you. I love you sis.." I felt his body go limp on me. His breathing had stopped. His hat fell off his head, his black hair still as shiny as ever. I felt the tears fall out of my eyes, dropping his body. Mr Fuji walked up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Leaf." I sniffled, the tears finally coming down as the other residents came, starting to help with his body. Fuji sighed, looking at Gary. "We'll need to fix that, I doubt you'll get infected though." Gary just nodded solemnly.

He looked at Ash and them, Ash seeming to get the message as he told the others to follow him. It was just me and Gary out here now, the blood puddle from my brother sitting right next to me. Gary pulled me into a hug as I stared crying.

"It's okay Leafy.. You did the right thing. It's okay.." He said shakily, holding me tight.

Why me?..

* * *

><p><strong>There was chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed, also, I'm thinking of doing another story soon! More details to come! Have a good day guys!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sakura Touko: Thanks for review!**

**Meliaantiqua: Eh I feel kind of bad for killing off Red but oh well xD Dawn will get out of this marriage! Thanks for your review!**

**DisasterButterfly: It had to be done.. Sorry D: Maybe Leaf will get converted.. ;)**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: It had to be done! Lol :)**

**BlazingPoptart: Thanks ^^ Happy you liked it!**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll just have to see what happens next :D**

**Disclaimer: *Cries***

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

I feel bad for Leaf, I really do. If I had to kill my brother, I know I'd chicken out. It took a lot of courage to do that. I stared out the window, seeing Gary hugging her as she cried her heart out. I feel so bad for her, now she has no family left. Mr Fuji sighed. "I'm starting to think the worse." "What do you mean by that?" He pointed at Leaf, who was still crying. "I'm thinking she was born with the sickness." My eyes widened. Leaf couldn't be born with the sickness! He's just thinking that! "Did you do a blood test?" Fuji nodded. "When the first attack happened, we did blood tests and everything. We couldn't find it in any of the children." I frowned.

"Have you tried again though? It could appear this time, or.." I trailed off, not being able to think of a reason as to why people get it. Drew sighed, walking up to me. "You okay?" I nodded. Leaf and Gary started walking back towards us, Leaf wearing Gary's jacket. Soo cute~

"May, by the time school ends tomorrow, I'll have my decision." I stared into his emerald eyes, a soft blush forming on my face. "O-okay then." He smiled, handing me a rose before walking off. I stared at the rose, smiling as I remembered all the roses he had given me before. I guess it wouldn't hurt, letting him get another chance. I still love him.. I think. Now I need time to think this over. I have more important stuff to deal with though.

Like Brianna.

She said she'd destroy my life. I know she is one to carry out her threats, especially if they have to do with Drew. She hasn't made her move yet though, which confuses me. In the past, she'd make a move the next day, wanting to get rid of me as fast as possible. "May, your phone is ringing." I heard Leaf say. She handed me my phone, and I quickly answered it. "Hello?" "..." I frowned. What the heck was that about? I turned my phone off.

Back to the situation with Brianna. She would usually attack me the next day, so for her to be taking her time? It is definitely weird. I walked up to the table, seeing everyone else getting ready to head back to Johto. "You kids take it easy, okay? Leaf, come back anytime to visit Gold, Ruby, and now Red's graves.." She nodded, quietly walking out the door and not saying goodbye. I followed her, the others behind me.

"You okay Leaf?" She shrugged. "I'll be fine.." I nodded, falling back to talk with Dawn. "So Dawn, how have you been?" She smiled nervously. "I've been.. better. Today was hectic." I agree. It was, from shopping to dealing with Red. It was eventful. "Can't wait to get back home and relax. Tomorrow is back to school.." I stared ahead, sighing as we reached the train station. "I just feel like we are rushing it. After what happened with Leaf, I thought we would let her calm down. Instead we are forcing her to go to school and act like everything is normal." Dawn frowned. "I know, now that I think about it.. To late now though."

We boarded the train, sitting next to each other. The train ride home was pretty quiet, the only talking coming from Ash, who was trying to make us all happy. It didn't work. I guess we all have stuff on our mind, or are still shaken up by what happened. The train finally arrived, all of us getting off. "I guess we'll see each other tomorrow?" We all nodded, going our separate ways. I finally made it home after five minutes, seeing dinner on the table. "Hi honey, welcome home! Have some dinner."

I smiled. Thanks mom..

~Time Skipz (Monday)~

You know. I have a feeling, that something is going to happen today. I'm tense. I sighed, walking to school. Dawn wasn't at the normal meet up place this time, which worried me. I did over sleep somewhat so maybe she is at school already. I saw Brianna up ahead, and immediately made sure to stay on guard. "Hello May. How are you?" She said, a cruel look in her eyes. I frowned. "Leave me alone." She smirked, giggling. "I'm leaving you alone, but someone else is gonna get it." I turned around, seeing her smirk grow bigger. "Who?! Who are you going after?"

She walked past me, laughing. "You'll see, you low class person." I glared at her back, watching her disappear into a crowd. I shook my head. I need to calm down. She's just trying to get to me, I'll be fine! I finally made it to school, seeing Drew standing there. "H-hey.." He said, smiling nervously. "Hey..?" I wonder what is wrong with him. He sighed, "I need to talk to you. After school, I think I finally made a decision. "Okay.." We walked to class, seeing Ash and Misty back to their usual self, arguing. Dawn was sleeping, while Paul was reading yet another book of his.

I sat down, yawning tiredly. I went to bed at three in the morning, up all night because I was trying to think of what Brianna was going to do. That bitch annoyed me so much. I looked around once more, seeing Leaf and Gary as quiet as ever. Leaf was staring down at her desk, while Gary was glancing at her every now and then, sending glares at Lance. I don't like that Lance guy. He looks like a rapist. Or a killer. "Okay class.." I tuned the teacher out, thinking once more about everything that happened.

I can't believe we'd go through all this in a short amount of time. Maybe someone is out to get us. They probably hate us or something. I noticed a lot of things had been weird lately though, stuff I thought would surely happen the next day or two..

First, Melody left Misty alone. While I'm happy that she is gone, another part of me is scared that she is going to strike soon. Second, Veronica has not bothered Leaf at all, which shocked me. She has just been disappearing every now and then, glaring at Leaf. I feel like she is teamed up with Brianna and Melody... Third, Brianna has been smirking at me a lot, as if she knew something that I didn't know. It worried me, and I just wish this feeling of being watched would go away, that everything would fix itself.

But it won't. Life doesn't work that way..

The teacher suddenly yelled at us to listen, making me jump. "Listen! We have an assembly soon! I want you to get in a straight line, and no talking!" We groaned, getting into line. Dawn walked up to me, smiling. "I'm going to stand in front of you because I feel like it." I moved, giggling as she winked. "I'm so bored." I whispered. She nodded, handing me a bag of chips. "I have an announcement to make later as well, so make sure to be at the park later." I nodded, before asking, "Did you tell the others?" "Yeah, they'll be arriving at the park. By the way, the time you'll have to be there is five, okay?" "Okay." We started heading for the assembly, taking our seats as the principal came.

"Good morning students." Principal Stone said, smiling. "I'm sure all of you are wondering what is so important that you have to be here today, right? Well, today I would like for all of you students to be tested." Immediately, students started whispering. "What I mean by testing, is that I want everyone to be checked. Your parents agreed to it, they had all gotten calls." So mom agreed to it? Wow. I wonder what we are being tested for though. "The best doctors in Johto think it would be best if everyone be tested, to see if you have any diseases that could affect another student."

I don't like the sound of that..

"So, today will mostly be testing, you'll still have lunch, but other than that you'll be in home room most of the day. Teachers, your students may watch movies and talk to one another, just no leaving halls unless they have been given permission to." Once he was done, he started calling the classes that would be going first. I knew our class would be before lunch. I better not miss lunch.

I sat back down, seeing Dawn walk up to me. "Change of plans. At five I got to go to a meeting with my mother, so instead, I'll tell you guys now." She called over everyone else, placing her hands down on my desk. "I got good news!" "What is it?" Paul said, rolling his eyes. Dawn glared, before continuing.

"I'm free from the arranged marriage!" I squealed happily, while Misty and Leaf smiled. Ash high fived Dawn, while Gary smirked. Drew smiled, and Paul seemed to relax. I knew he liked Dawn.. "Good for you Dawn! I'm so happy!" Dawn nodded, smiling proudly. "I'm so happy as well! All I had to do was just get a sample of LTS! No big deal at all! Who cares if father gets rid of Lavender Town, it was worth it!"

What?

We all stared in shock, well most of us did. I guess Misty and Paul already knew, huh? She stared at us in confusement. "Why do you guys look horrified?" Misty sighed, "Dawn. You just told everyone what you had to do to get out of the arranged marriage." Her eyes widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes immediately fell on Leaf, who stared at her with a look of betrayal. "L-leaf! I didn't.. Oh god Leaf I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Leaf just stood there, still in shock. "Leaf..?" I sighed.

Way to let it slip, Dawn. You could of just told all of us in a more calmer way. Gary frowned, looking at Leaf worriedly. Stuff just had to keep getting worser for Dawn. "Y-you know what? It's fine." Leaf said, suddenly smiling. "If it means you'll get to marry who you want to be with, then the death of a few doesn't matter. I'm happy for you Dawn." She hugged Dawn, going back to her desk. Gary left without another word, while Misty sighed. "She took that better than expected though." I nodded.

I could tell she was broken inside though. I wish I could fix this.

For the next few hours, we all talked. Dawn apologizing non stop to Leaf, who just smiled and laughed it off. It was finally our classes turn to get checked. I leaned against the wall, feeling somewhat nervous. I hope I didn't get anything, that I don't have anything wrong with me..

"May Maple." I walked in, sitting down as she got everything ready. She stuck a needle into me, making me hiss in pain. Once she was done, I had to sit here and wait for a bit. "Everything seems perfect. You are free to go." I immediately left the room, meeting up with Drew, Dawn and Ash. "How'd it go?" "I'm fine. They said I was perfect." I responded. "Same." We waited, watching Gary, Misty, and Paul come out. Now just Leaf.

Leaf hadn't walked out yet, which made me worried. They didn't find anything, right? The door opened, Leaf coming out. "What took so long?" She looked away, "Nothing.." She mumbled. We walked back to class after that, the whole day passing by quick. Now I was on my way home. I opened the door. "May! Have you seen your brother?!" I shook my head, mom's eyes widening in fear. "Oh dear, where is he?" "I'll go look for him." I threw my bad onto the sofa, running out of the house.

I ran to his school, not seeing him there. I ran past the park, the store, my own school. Still not there. I started getting worried, not noticing that I ran past Drew until he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong with you?!" I breathed in heavily, trembling. "My brother.. H-he didn't come home yet!" His emerald eyes widened slightly, before he sighed. "I'll help you, okay?" I nodded, both of us running around and trying to find him. I heard people laughing in an alley, a familiar voice begging them to stop. I quickly ran towards the alley, my eyes widening in horror at what I saw.

My brother. He was being beaten up by a group of boys.

Brianna was standing there, watching in satisfaction. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Drew yelled angrily. Brianna looked up in shock, while the boys that were beating Max up ran away. "M-mr Drew! I-" "Save it." He spat coldly. I ran up to Max, helping my brother up. "Oh my god Max are you okay?" He nodded, sighing as he fixed his glasses. "I didn't do anything wrong, so why me?" I got up, glaring darkly at Brianna. "You bitch!" I ran straight for her, Drew grabbing me before I could get to the slut.

"Let go of me!" I kicked Drew in the leg, but he still wouldn't let go. Brianna had ran away, staring at me in fear. She better be scared. Max tried to calm me down. I sighed, deciding to stop. "Jeez June.." "It's May! Also, I'm not giving you another chance, seeing as you chose to save that stupid girl!" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "May. I was just trying to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid!" Sure you were...

"Still, I'm not giving you any chance until you fix this!" "How am I suppose to fix this?!" I glared at him, starting to walk away as Max followed. "How do you fix this? Tell her you don't like her! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I yelled at him, rounding the corner.

It felt good to yell at him.

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

These days have been hectic lately. Very hectic. From the Red incident to finding out what Dawn had done to get herself out of the arranged marriage. I'm happy for her, I really am. At the same time though, I'm disappointed in her. Did she not realize she'd be putting her friend's life in danger? I just don't get it. Why must all the bad stuff happen to me and my friends? Why won't it happen to the cruel people in this world?

"Hey Ash. You okay?" I nodded, while Gary sighed. "I wish everything went back to normal." "I know.. I hate how we are the ones having to deal with everything bad in this world. I wish all of could be happy." I stared out the window of my house, sighing as I saw kids run by without a care in the world.

"You know, maybe everything could be fixed. All of our problems, if we help each other one by one." I looked at Gary, seeing him smiling. "What do you mean?" He got up, walking over to me as he stared at the sky.

"Dawn, she is stuck in a lose-lose situation, right?" I nodded. "Well then, we find a way for her father to lose the samples of LTS, that way he won't be able to blame it on Dawn, and he'll still have to keep his end of the agreement." I smiled, feeling myself be filled with new determination. We could fix it, I know we can. "May and Drew. We need to get Brianna out of the picture. We'll teach Drew how to reject someone in the most horrible way possible, or show May how to fight back for something she wants." Even if it seemed somewhat cruel, I didn't care. I wanted my friends to be happy.

"Paul. We'll teach him how to confess, since Mr Grumpy doesn't seem like he will anytime soon. Or we can show Dawn where to confess. We'll find a way." He said, smiling softly. "You and Misty." I blushed, as he continued. "We'll get you guys together. We just need to eliminate Serena and Melody, it won't be hard." I nodded. "Lastly, me and Leaf. I'll just need you guys to help me save her from whatever is going on with her." He said.

Wait, he just admitted that he likes her. In a way..

"I knew you liked her!" He glared, but it didn't intimidate me. "I-I thought it over, okay?! Yeah, I like her.. Love her even. Though I know that even though she is in love with me, it is gonna be hard to get her with Lance in the picture." He growled that last part, and I smirked. "Then we'll get rid of him, okay?" He looked surprised, before nodding. "Thanks.." I smiled proudly.

We'll fix this. We'll all be happy in the end.

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

"I saw the last episode of the season Paul!" Do I look like I care?

"You know, I know your girlfriend watches it to!" Reggie said, smirking as I felt my face heat slightly. Really Reggie? You wanna go there? "Whatever Reggie." He chuckled, smiling. "You need to confess, before someone else does." I sighed. Did he think I did not know that? Idiot. "Whatever." I walked upstairs, hearing my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it, answering it.

"What do you want." "How rude." Gary said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, meeting at Ash's house, so come. It'll just be us four though." I hung up, sighing as I got ready to head over to the idiot's house. I made it over there, knocking on the door.

"Welcome Paul. We have cookies." Ash said, handing me a chocolate chip cookie. I grabbed it, throwing it out the door. He frowned, sighing. "Anyways. We are going to be discussing ways to fix this whole mess." I'm interested, I guess. I sat down on the sofa next to Drew. "So first things first. The order of which everything will happen. First it will be Dawn and Paul. Second May and Drew. Third me and Misty. Last Gary and Leaf. Okay?" I shook my head in amusement. Where was this conversation going? "Okay..? Why are we here though." Drew asked.

"We are going to get rid of all the problems we have. From the love rivals to the sickness." My eyes widened slightly. What gave them the idea to do this? I sighed. "You are just wasting your time.." Ash glared at me. A real, angry glare. I froze in my spot. "I'm not wasting my time! Especially since it is for my friends! I just want to see all of us happy. We deserve happiness." I saw the determination in his eyes. I just realized something. As stupid and cliché as it may sound, as stupid as it'll sound coming from me.

I have great friends. Couldn't ask for better friends. I'm lucky to have them.

"I'm sorry Ash." He stared in surprise, before smiling. "It's okay. I'm sorry for rambling on like that and yelling." "Paul saying sorry? That's a first." "Oh shut up Drew." We laughed.

"So, here's the plan.."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 11. I'm thinking this'll be 20 chapters at most! Already getting my second story ready! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Have a great day Pokefans!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapz 12 here! :D**

**BlazingPoptart: Lol :) Here is the chapter, no more waiting!**

**DisasterButterfly: ;) You'll find out, sooner or later!**

**Sakura Touko: Happy you are surprised x)**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: ^^ Brianna needs to learn~ Lol**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll find out what is going to happen!**

**Meliaantiqua: Drew probably will, or someone else entirely ;) We'll see what Dawn does :D**

**Disclaimer: _._**

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

I'm grateful for my friends, sure. I'm also annoyed and starting to realize that my friends are the biggest idiots in the world. I mean that to. "Come on Paul!" I rolled my eyes, following Drew as he led me to the location. Apparently, the plan is for me to confess to her in the mall. The mall of all places, because they think that she'll agree since we are in her most favorite place in the world.

I sighed, seeing Drew pointing to the spot I'd be at. "When the day comes, you'll be sitting here. She'll walk by and you'll grab her! Take her out, get her what she wants and make her happy, then confess!" Did they not notice the flaw in this plan? Did they not notice how STUPID IT IS?! "This plan sucks." Drew frowned. "Hey! At least we are trying! That's all you can do right now!" I nodded, sighing as I looked around. I guess I could buy her clothing, as much as that day would be horrible and boring.

"There is a flaw though." I said, Drew looking at me. "If you are talking about the arranged marriage, then don't worry. Mist confirmed that her father kept his end of the deal." Well, I guess that is good news. Although, I still think this won't work. "Now, you'll probably need about 500$ dollars, since she'll be shopping a lot." FIVE HUNDRED?! "We'll give you the money though, so don't worry." I rolled my eyes. My friends are idiots, they really are. Gary and Ash ran up, smiling proudly. "We just talked to Misty, she said that she'll tell Dawn to come here the day the plan is set into motion." I nodded. I realized something.

"What about your guys plans? Won't the girls already know you three are trying to confess to them?" Ash shook his head, smirking. "We got that handled, don't worry." He's smarter than he looks. We walked out of the mall, my eyes wandering around. I just hoped this would work, that way I could stop worrying and relax for once.

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov (Wednesday)<p>

First thing I noticed was that May didn't answer me at all. That Leaf avoided me, and Misty just smirked. I felt worried and scared, that they were mad at me, especially Leaf. I knew why she would be mad, but why Misty and May?! I sighed. I walked out the door, suddenly feeling my phone vibrate. I looked at it.

_Come to the mall. Go near Glacie's dresses. –Misty_ I stared at it, trying to find out why I would need to go to the mall. I gave up, putting my phone back in my purse and walking towards the mall. Whatever it is, it better be important. I was going to try and take back the samples today..

I walked inside the mall, going to the dress store. I saw a familiar person there. Paul. I felt my heart beat a little faster, a blush forming on my face. Why did I have to fall in love with Paul of all people?! Although, I guess it wasn't so bad. He could be more nicer though. "Hey Paulie!" He grumbled something, glaring at me slightly. "Troublesome. What do you want to buy? I'll pay." I stared in shock, before his words registered in my mind. He's buying? I squealed happily, grabbing his hand and dragging him in the store.

I quickly grabbed dresses, trying them on. I could tell he rolled his eyes, also sighing. Well, he said he'd take me shopping, so if he's starting to regret it, oh well. I came out, smiling at him. "How do I look?" He looked, and I could've sworn I saw a slight blush. "N-nice.." I smiled brightly, walking back in. Best day ever!

After a total of two hours of trying on clothes, we walked out of the place. Paul was carrying my bags, but he didn't seem annoyed, which surprised me. Usually he'd be all grumpy and rude. I wonder what's going on with him..

We walked towards the food court, sitting down. I smiled at him as he sat the bags on the table. "Paul, thank you for taking me out today!" He nodded, looking away. I could've sworn I saw Leaf in the game store. I must be imagining things..

* * *

><p>May's Pov<p>

"Leaf! Dawn saw your hair!" Leaf pouted. "Well I'm sorry!" I shook my head, looking at her hair. "Geez! Why is your hair so long!" She giggled, smiling. "I'm happy my hair is long, don't be a hater May!" She joked, I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately. "Girls! Be quiet! A cute moment just happened." O looked, holding in a squeal. It seems Dawn almost tripped, and Paul was holding her now. I heard Leaf squeal quietly. "Cute!"

I smiled softly. I'm happy Dawn is out of the arranged marriage. I just hope this plan works out so we all can start being truly happy for once! "Let's go! They are going to the other side of the mall now!" I got up, following them.

This would be interesting..

* * *

><p>Paul's Pov<p>

"Paul let's go buy some clothing for you~!" Help me. I sighed, following her to the other side of the wall. She skipped ahead of me, giggling like a schoolgirl as we headed to the boy's clothes shop. I'm starting to question myself right now. Why did I agree to this?! I must have been drunk when i agreed. Yup. Totally drunk. She starting singing loudly, hurting my ears. Her voice wasn't horrible, but the high note she was hitting hurt my ears. A lot.

"Paulie!" "It's Paul, troublesome." She giggled, dragging me into the store. She started throwing clothes at me, expecting me to try them on. I might as well do it. I came out in a black jacket, Dawn squealing. "I knew you'd look hot in that! You always do!" What? She seemed to notice what she said, because a huge blush formed on her face. "y-y-you know what? T-try on something else! H-here!" She threw pants in my face, mumbling something.

She was embarrassed. How amusing. I smirked. I quickly tried on the pants, walking out and seeing her blush more. How cute. I didn't say that. "P-paul! How about we go and get something to eat?" I shrugged, while she walked away as fast as possible. I followed her, joining her at a table after we got our food. I stared at her, seeing her blushing madly still. "Paul! Eat!" I rolled my eyes, eating my food.

Now I'm starting to wonder, does she feel the same way? She's starting to blush a lot, but that could just mean she's embarrassed to be seen with me. I heard something fall to the ground, seeing her soda on the floor. "Oh man!" I sighed, handing her my soda. "Have it." She said thanks, drinking some of it before her eyes widened and she stopped, puting it back. "I just indirectly kissed you." Oh, now I know why her eyes widened.

Well then, I just indirectly kissed her. Great. I felt my face heat slightly in embarrassment, and I tried to hide it. She started giggling, smiling happily as she drank more of my soda. Does she not care that we indirectly kissed? Truly troublesome. She smiled. "Paul, thanks for spending the day with me. It helped me cheer up a whole bunch!" She suddenly hugged me. All I could do was stand there like an idiot as she hugged me tightly, smiling like an idiot.

She stood, smile growing more. "I'm really grateful, so I shou-" She was cut off by a blur running by and pushing her. She fell on me, both of us falling to the floor. I groaned, opening my eyes as I felt something on my lips. My eyes widened. Her lips were on mine. She was blushing madly, frozen in her spot. Her lips were soft..

I didn't say that either.

She frantically got up, pulling away. I felt somewhat disappointed. "S-s-s-sorry Paul! Oh god I'm so sorry!" She was trying to get all the clothing she brought back into their bags, not looking at me as her blush stayed on her face.

Here goes nothing..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my dog I mean god! I just kissed Paul! I quickly tried to get everything back into my purse and bag, wanting to get out of there. I felt so embarrassed! He probably hates me now! What do I do?! I almost fell again, being grabbed by Paul. I was about to say thanks when he turned me around, suddenly kissing me. My eyes widened.

He was kissing me! My heart beat extremely fast, my face heating up. The kiss was assertive, yet passionate at the same time. He's a good kisser though..

We pulled away, my face on fire while his slightly was. "P-paul..?" He sighed, "Troublesome, you idiot. I love you." My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. He loved me?! He feels the same way I do? "Paul.. I.." He looked slightly disappointed, as if he was thinking I was going to say I don't like him back. I smiled.

I hugged him tightly. "If anyone is the idiot, it's you. I've been showing signs that I liked you for a long time, how could you not notice?" He slowly hugged me back. "Dawn." I was about to say something when a flash came before my eyes. I saw May taking pictures, the others recording this. Were they watching to whole time?! Oh no..

"MAY! LEAF! MISTY!" I yelled angrily. Leaf shrieked in surprise, jumping out from her hiding spot and face planting the floor. I laughed. "How dare you laugh at me!" She cried out, staying on the floor though. "How long were you guys there?!" May laughed nervously. "Well.. All day. Just watching the cuteness.." I face palmed. I helped Leaf up, the girl smiling happily. I sighed. "I'll let it go, for now. Later though, I'm going to get my revenge." At least my OTP came true. Me and Paul~ So happy..

"So, now you guys are together. When is the marriage? When are you having children?" I immediately freaked out. "NOT THAT FAST MAY! WE JUST GOT TOGETHER!" She giggled, smiling. Misty showed me a video, and I blushed. It was of Paul pulling me towards him so he could kiss me. Oh god! She could use that to tease me! "Misty. Delete that.." I growled. She rolled her eyes, smirking as she put it away. "No. I'll keep it forever." I groaned in annoyance, Paul smirking. "Now that we got that out of the way. Dawn, what about your father and the LTS samples?" Ash asked.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got a few ideas, so I hope one will work. "Well I have a few ideas. One, my father is hosting a party, and I could sneak the while he is distracted. Second, we could sneak into his office at my house, then steal it. Last, we could trick him, I just don't know how." I finished, seeing the others nod. "Then why not the second one? The first one, while it would be easy, wouldn't your father expect you to keep the guests entertained and all?" I nodded, sighing. "I'm guessing we should do the second one then, because my father is pretty smart, he can't be tricked easily." They nodded.

"Now, we'll have a sleepover at my house. Or a get together, either one. Then, we'll sneak into his office and take it. I believe he put it into his safe, so I'll have to find out the number, unless he left it on his desk. Hopefully this will be easy, because I know my father is very... focused on that sample I gave him. Also, leaf I'm sorry.." She smiled happily. "I'm not mad, besides, there is a solution to get it back. Had you gone with the arranged marriage, there would be no way to escape that." I nodded, feeling grateful.

"Unless she ran out." Paul said. I rolled my eyes. "That wouldn't work, she'd just be forced to do it again, or worse." Misty said, while I nodded. Paul grumbled something alone the lines of my dad is a horrible father. I had to agree. Forcing your daughter to do something she doesn't want to is pretty rude and horrible of you. We left the mall, going our separate ways. Or well most of us were.

Gary was walking Leaf home, as always, and Paul was walking me home, which is a first. I feel so special!~ "Troublesome. Stop squealing like that." I glared playfully while he smirked. I'm just happy I'm with Paul.

Best. Day. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 12, I hope you liked it! I suck at writing kiss stuff though xD Oh well!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 here! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Ikarishipping :D Happy you loved it!**

**Sakura Touko: Kiss scenes are so hard to write! D: Happy you liked it!**

**Meliaantiqua: They together forever :D You'll see ;)**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: I had trouble writing that kiss scene! NEVER AGAIN XD Maybe it will succeed, maybe it wont!**

**Disclaimer: NOO.**

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

"Troublesome, you are so loud."

"I'M NOT TROUBLESOME, PAULIE."

I chuckled. Ever since they got together, Dawn and Paul have been arguing. According to May, it was cute. It was, but at the same time, sooner or later it would get annoying. "How much longer do you think they'll be arguing?" Misty grumbled. I shrugged, sighing. "I don't think they are arguing anymore." May said, in between giggles. I looked, face palming. One minute they are arguing, the next they are kissing. Really?

"Hey, maybe we should give them some privacy, even though they are kissing in class but whatever." Misty said. I nodded, going to my seat as the others followed me. "I was wondering, what are we going to do about those samples? We can't let our friend be killed." I nodded, seeing Gary walk in.

He looked horrible, or seemed horrible. Whatever. He looked like he barely got rest last night. "Gary! What happened to you?!" Gary sighed, looking worried. "Have you heard from Leaf?!" We shook our heads, while he sighed. "I didn't get a call from her or anything! When I knocked at her door I got no answer!" Misty frowned, a worried look on her face. "We'll check after school, okay?" I said. He nodded, going to his seat. "Maybe she'll come in soon? She might be late, although I doubt it.." Misty trailed off.

The teacher walked in, and no Leaf at all. Guess she is absent. The day went on, classes being the same ol boring thing. We were walking towards Leaf's house now. It was only me, Misty and Gary because Dawn and Paul were hanging out together, and May had to go take care of her brother, so Drew wanted to help.

I still can't believe Brianna would do that to Max. She deserves to be beaten up. We arrived at her house, Misty knocking on the door. No answer. "Leaf!" Misty called. Misty turned the doorknob, seeing the door open. "I'm worried.." We walked in, seeing it dark as usual. Misty walked upstairs, while we searched the downstairs. Finding nothing, we walked upstairs. Misty was in her room, and we joined her. "She's fine. We worried for nothing." She giggled, pointing to Leaf. Gary smiled. I knew he liked her!

"So she was just sleeping. She's been sleeping a long time though." Misty said, feeling her head. She immediately pulled back, eyes wide. "She has a major fever!" She cried. I sighed. Gary hummed. "I'll take care of her.." "Of course you will, lover boy." Misty teased. Gary rolled his eyes. "S-shut up.."

We left, laughing as he glared at us. I smiled at Misty, while she stared up at the sky. "Hey Ash. How about we go to the Aquarium? Or maybe the fair tomorrow." I felt surprised. Usually it's me making the offers and all, but I guess it wouldn't be so bad. "Sure." She smiled brightly as I walked her home. "Thank you Ash." I nodded, smiling and going home.

I'm kind of excited for the Aquarium or fair..

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

I'm still trying to figure out how I should get Brianna to stop liking me. Gary and Ash said they would help, even Paul offered to. I just want to see if I can get her to stop myself. "Drew? Are you paying attention?" I flinched, seeing May sigh and roll her eyes. "I asked you to bandage my brother's leg, please." I nodded, wrapping the bandage around his leg. "Why are you so out of it anyways, Drew?" I sighed, looking at her.

"I want to get rid of Brianna badly, just trying to figure out a way to though." She smiled, a small one but a smile nonetheless. I felt a little bit better because of that. "Hey Drew, thanks for helping me with my brother." I nodded, seeing Max roll his eyes. "If you guys are going to be lovey dovey, do it somewhere else please." May blushed, smacking her brother in the back of his head. I sweatdropped. May, you are going to kill him..

"I'm sorry! I'm just saying! I don't want to see you guys kis-OW!" May had slapped him once more, glaring. "Stop with the nonsense speaking Max! Anyways, after this want to go out and get some food?" Max's eyes sparkled. "I can come?!" I watched them talk, finding it amusing. "I don't know. If you behave, then maybe. You aren't behaving though." Max snorted, "What are you? My mother?" She punched him.

"Okay! I'll behave! You psychopath.." She smiled happily. I shivered. May can be very scary at times. She put the bandages away, "I was going to take you out anyways Max. You didn't deserve to be beaten on like that." He nodded, frowning. "You better get revenge sis! I would but I don't even go to your school." She nodded, a angry look on her face.

"Anyways, let's go before it gets late." We walked out of her house, going towards McDonald's. I really don't know why though. Why don't we go to a restaurant. I walked in, May and Max running past me. "Drew! You are paying!" I groaned, sighing and following them to the table. "Fine, what would you like?" After ten minutes of being told everything in detail, and being slapped by May for rolling my eyes, I was at the counter.

"Hi Mr Drew!" Kill. Me. Now.

WHEN DID SHE GET HERE?! I looked behind me, seeing Brianna smiling. "What is it, Brianna." She frowned. "I just wanted to spend time with my boyfriend.." Boyfriend? This girl is delusional.. "I'm not you boyfriend. I don't like you at all." She giggled. "Yes you do, Drew. It's obvious!" I face palmed. So annoying.

"Excuse me sir, are you going to order?" I nodded, telling them what I wanted. "That'll come to about... 60 dollars." I'm going to kill May later. Brianna smiled. "He'll also order fries and a milkshake for me!" I almost choked. I am not ordering anything for her! "Alright then. Here's the change." Why you little..

I grabbed her tray, suddenly getting an idea. Cruel, but it may work. Somewhat. I dropped it on her, the vanilla milkshake pouring all over her and her fries falling in her hair. I smirked as she stared in shock. "Wha? WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK?!" I smiled. "Brianna. I don't like you. I hate you. You disgust me, I wish you never came into my life. I would never love you, and I would never want to be seen with you." She cares about her image, so I know what I said affected her. She started wailing. I almost felt bad. Almost. "I hate you! I hate you so much Drew!"

Well, I guessed it worked. Somewhat. I walked back to the table May and Max were at. They were laughing at what I had done, May having trouble breathing. I chuckled. "That was unexpected, Drew!" She said shakily, laughing more as Brianna slipped. It was somewhat cruel and all I guess, but oh well. Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. "Nice job, Drew." Max said, smirking. I nodded, eating. They calmed down, finally starting to calm down.

I felt my phone vibrate, seeing that the message was from Paul. _Nice job. I saw what you did. –Paul_ My smirk grew bigger. I looked around, not seeing Paul anywhere. I saw a flash of blue though. Dawn and Paul were stalking us, weren't they? I'll let it go, for now. May smiled. "So, I have a question Drew."

I looked at her, seeing her smile widen slightly. "What you said to her, did you mean it?" I thought about that. I did mean it, even though I never imagined that I would say it out loud. I nodded, which made her smile grow bigger. "Okay then, I'll have an answer for you later. You may get a chance again.." I felt somewhat proud, but I also know it isn't over yet. I still got to wait for her to tell me she'll give me a chance.

"Okay then May." We finished our food, leaving the fast food place. I know Paul and Dawn are following us. I'm not stupid. I can see purple hair behind me. I'm even surprised he went with her. She's rubbing off on him. I stopped in front of May's house, watching them go in. "Bye Drew." I waved bye, turning around and bumping into Paul. "Yo." I said. He hmphed once more.

Not very talkative, is he? I shrugged. Oh well. "Ha fun following us?" "You bet!" Dawn squealed. I rolled my eyes. Paul snorted. "I'm just doing it so she doesn't whine all day." "HEY!" I walked away as they started to argue. They always argued, but then again so did May and I. I guess it just runs in our group. Ash and Misty argue, Paul and Dawn argue, even Leaf and Gary. I think.

I made it home, remembering that mother and father were out. I walked ot my room, sighing as I went on the computer.

Now, time to find a fancy restaurant incase she does give me a chance..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

"Take your medicine!"

"NEVER! I'LL NEVER GIVE IN!"

I rolled my eyes. Ever since Ash and Misty left, it's been hell trying to get her to take her medicine. She tripped over her own two feet, squealing. "I'M DOWN! I'M DOWN! CALL A MEDIC!" I face palmed. I handed her the medicine. "Take it, idiot." She sighed, taking the medicine. She pouted while she did so though. It was cute. "There. Please, call a medic I think I'm dying." I flicked her forehead, walking to the kitchen. I looked for something to make. I'm somewhat of a good cook.. I think.

I looked towards the living room, seeing her trying to crawl her way toward me, as if she was in the army. "I'll get you Gary!" Sure you will. In ten years maybe. I found spaghetti, deciding to make that. "Leafy! You want spaghetti?" "SURE!" I flinched, seeing her behind me, giggling. "Did you have to scream in my ear?" She shrugged, getting some orange juice. "Cook, slave."

So I'm her slave now? Okay then.. "Whatever. Leaf, I need to ask you something." She walked back in, staring at me. "Nevermind." I felt like a coward, not being able to ask her the question Oh well. She frowned, before her eyes widened in realization. "I forgot! Lance called!" I nearly dropped the spoon. Lance Lance Lance. All I'm going to hear is LANCE. "W-whatever, I don't care." I grumbled. She stared at me worriedly before running off, going to get her phone.

She came back, waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?" I hate him. "Hi Lance, about your offer to go out with you to the movies.." My heart literally stopped. He almost asked her out pretty much, oh god. He's going to take her away from me. "I can't right now." I froze once more, before secretly smirking. Hah! She turned you down! "Oh.. Okay then. Talk to you later." She hung up, smiling softly at me. "Why'd you decline?" I asked. She giggled. "Well, I have someone more important to me than anything already.." She started blushing..

Oh, she's talking about me. How could I almost forget about her crush on me?! I have all the time in the world. "Although, Lance is cute.." Or not. I should start thinking of ways to get her to be mine.

"Anyways. I have to ask you something later Gary. I don't think right now is a good time to ask though." I nodded, going back to making the spaghetti. I wonder what she wants to ask me..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

I'm so nervous. What do I do?!

I want to confess, but I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like me back? I watched him make the spaghetti, the brunette humming a song as he did so. I blushed slightly, why is it so hard to confess?! I suddenly sneezed, Gary jumping in surprise. "Jeez Leaf, you scared me!" I giggled nervously. He rolled his eyes. He went back to cooking as I sneezed once more. "Are you trying to sneeze in the food?" I shook my head.

"You idiot." At least he said it in a somewhat affectionate way. I feel special, i guess. "So, Leafy." Yay! I love that nickname~ I need to stop fangirling.. "Leafy?" I looked up, seeing him standing there. Why do I have to be so short? "When did you start sneezing like that?" I thought about it. When did I start sneezing like this? I really don't know. "I think after we came back from stalking Paul and Dawn yesterday." He nodded, sighing. "Well, just don't go out without a jacket again."

I smiled. He cares, that is so sweet. I walked back to the living room, seeing a familiar red cap on the table. Red. I miss my brother, but he is in a better place now, I guess. Oh who am I kidding? I feel like curling into a ball and dying. I can't believe i have no family left. I picked up the cap, putting it on. I miss my brother. 'Fire alarm..' I smiled. Fire alarm, apparently I sound like one to him. At least I can remember that though. I walked into the kitchen, Gary looking at me.

He chuckled. "You are wearing your brother's cap? You aren't going to remove the blood?" I shook my head. In a way, that was the only thing I had left of him. Just like the blood on the wall was the only thing I had left of Ruby. No way am I removing it at all. I wish I had something of Gold though..

He smiled, handing me a plate of spaghetti. "Here, eat. You must be hungry." I nodded, taking the plate and eating immediately. He watched me in amusement, chuckling. "You are eating like a pig." I slapped him. I couldn't help it. It was good plus I'm hungry.. I washed the plate, going to the sofa to lay there. He sat down in the rocking chair, eating his food as I turned on Pokémon. "You watch Pokémon?" I glared at him, while he smiled. "Hey! I watch it to, I just didn't know you liked it.." Oh, I never knew he likes Pokémon to..

I smiled. We had a lot in common. Lost our parents, like Pokémon. Although the losing the parents part isn't good but whatever. I couldn't help but feel special in a way. At least I wasn't being bullied by him anymore. Now I just wonder..

Does he like me back? "Gary." He looked at me. How do I ask this.. Oh I'm so nervous right now. What do I do?! "Um.. Do you... Like somebody?!" I mentally face palmed. I didn't want to ask that! He looked away, blushing lightly. I felt my heart beat faster, before I remembered something. _I'll never like you!_ He had said that to me, so maybe he still means it...

"Y-yeah.. I don't know if I like anybody right now.." I nodded, pushing down the disappointed feeling I have. He sighed, "Well then, I think you should take more medicine again." I jumped up.

"I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU!"

I could still have fun somewhat I guess..

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 13. I know it is short, I tried D: Maybe the next one will be longer. Life so hard right now!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14 here! Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

**Sakura Touko: Leaf should take advantage xD**

**BlazingPoptart: I guess it can be pretty hard to confess, it was for me lol**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: I know! He should confess lol if Leafy wants to keep the blood, she can~ :D**

**Meliaantiqua: I clapped a lot to xD Drew does deserve a round of applause!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: That is what Brianna deserves xD**

**Thanks for reviews guys! I appreciate it so much! :D**

**Disclaimer:..**

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov (Friday)<p>

Today I'll be going to the fair with Ash, and I'm kind of excited. I hope nothing bad happens though. I doubt it will. "Misty.." I looked, seeing Leaf next to me. She had gotten better, deciding to come to school today. "Yes?" She sighed, a disappointed look on her face. "I asked Gary who he liked yesterday, he didn't tell me. It's so hard to confess!" Leaf, he isn't going to tell you..

"He won't tell you. I bet he likes you though." I know he likes you. "I hope so, I wish I had the courage to confess.." I nodded, smiling. "Maybe he'll confess to you." She blushed, mumbling something as I laughed. Ash walked in, smiling. "So Misty, I have lots of money for the hang out tonight!" Gary snickered, Leaf smirking. "That sounded so wrong.." I face palmed. Idiots.

Ash started freaking out, while Leaf laughed. Gary smirked amusedly. I felt bad for him, but at the same time he should of said his words more carefully. "A-anyways! Misty, how about we go on the Ferris wheel?" I nodded, seeing Leaf wiggle her eyebrows suggestively. She smiled. "Kiss him.." She whispered behind his back, while Gary nodded. She's been telling me to do that for a while now. It isn't easy though. Nothing is easy.

"Anyways.." Leaf trailed off, "Let's leave the lovebirds alone~" She walked off, Gary following her. Ash blushed madly, and I felt a blush coming on to my face. Damn you Leaf. I saw the red eyed devil smirking at me. I'll get you later, I will. "S-so.. Um Misty. You'll be ready by five, right?" I nodded, as he sat down in his seat. Somewhat awkward, but oh well. "Today class.." I ignored her, deciding to glare at Leaf. She smiled nervously.

She knows I'm going to get her when class ends, she better run as fast as she can. She may be extremely fast, but I'll get her. I closed my eyes as the teacher rambled on and on. I heard Ash say something, seeing him talking to Gary. I wonder what they are talking about.. I tried to listen. "Plan... Motion.. It'll work!" I wonder what they are talking about though, I only knew of the plan to help Dawn. Speaking of Dawn.

"PAULIE!" "Troublesome." Nicknames. How cute, I saw Leaf texting on her phone feeling mine vibrate. _Please don't kill me. –Leaf_. I looked at her. I'm going to kill her, soon. She smiled nervously. I rolled my eyes. I'll kill you, not literally of course but whatever. I saw May and Drew getting along very well. I wonder.. I quickly texted her. _Are you and Drew together? –Misty_ I saw her blush madly, while Drew blushed as well. I guess not.

"Hey Misty." I looked up, seeing Ash and Gary there. "What is it?" Ash smiled. "We are going to get May and Drew together again, okay?" I nodded, smirking as I looked at May. She'll be with Drew soon. "How?" Gary spoke up as Leaf came by. "Well, they are going to the amusement park to apparently, so we are going to stalk them. We'll see how their relationship works and help out when Drew wants us to." Leaf nodded, smiling as she spoke up.

"Drew wants to see if he can get her to be his again without our help, but we told him we'll be there for him so all he has to do is text us that he needs help." Leaf finished. I guess it sounds good, at least he is trying by himself. Dawn squealed as she walked up to us. "I'm so excited! Contestshipping will finally happen!"

Dawn and her shippings. I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots. Oh well, I guess it's okay. I'll be around idiots for the rest of my life anyways. "I'm going to make sure I get it on video!" I face palmed. Dawn smiled mischieviously, while Paul shook his head.

"So, Misty I hope you don't mind if we stalk them while we are at the amusement park." I shook my head, I don't mind at all. It was for May and Drew, they deserve to be happy anyways. "Yay! I can't wait to see May happy!" Leaf squealed. I smiled. I couldn't wait either, she deserves it just as much as we do.

* * *

><p>May's Pov (After school)<p>

I'm excited. I'm going to the amusement park with Drew. He said he wanted to take me there for a while now, but didn't have the time or chance to. How sweet. No, we aren't together. Although I may give him a chance. Maybe. "So May, are you excited for the amusement park?" I nodded, while he chuckled. Even if he teases me sometimes, at least he cares and all. I finally arrived at my house, Drew waving goodbye. I watched him leave before I went inside.

I don't need an outfit, I mean it isn't a date. Just going out as friends. Even though I wouldn't mind if it was a date. It's just an amusement park, so why would I even think about dressing up? I sighed, seeing Max walk in from school, mom and dad walking in. "Hi mom, hi dad." Caroline smiled, "So, you have a date May?~" I blushed. I glared at Max while he smirked. He told them!

"Who is it? What does he look like? How old is he?" Dad started asking, glaring at me. I shrinked. "I-its Drew dad.." He froze, before frowning. "I'll need my army, and maybe some guns to." Here he goes. Mom rolled her eyes, smiling. "Have fun though okay?" I nodded. I went to my room, laying down and relaxing. I need to calm down, before I die of excitement. My phone rang, and I quickly answered it.

"HIMAYIHOPEEVERYTHINGGOESWELLWITHYOURDATEMAKESURETOKISSDREWBYE." Dawn quickly hung up. I barely understood her. I rolled my eyes, probably something about her TV shows. I grabbed my brush, running it through my tangled hair. I'm still wearing my bandana, so I don't care if he dislikes it. I'm nervous. So many things are running through my mind right now. We are leaving at six. It's only four. I have two hours to do what I want. I just don't know what to do though!

I heard a knock on my door, which was knocked down by my mom a second later. "I got dresses and everything honey!" I sighed. "Mom, it isn't a real date, its just as friends." She rolled her eyes. "You never let me have fun. I'll dress up your children though." I paled as she laughed madly. She'll kill them all..

"Hey sis. I wanted to say thanks for saving me from that Brianna girl and her followers.. I also said thanks to Drew.." I nodded, smiling at Max. "I hate her for that. At least Drew handled it though." He nodded, "Have fun on your date." I glared while he laughed. It isn't a date! Why must everyone think that?! I went downstairs, seeing dad in the corner. "My little girl, she is growing up. Why must you be so cruel!" He yelled to the ceiling.

My family is anything but normal. I said goodbye, deciding to head over to Misty's house. I quickly knocked on the door, my friend answering a second later. "Hello May." I smiled. "I need someone sane to talk to.." She nodded, letting me in. I sat on the blue sofa, sighing in relief. "My dad is acting like it's the end of the world." Misty smiled. "Well, he just cares about you. I guess he doesn't want to lose you?" She said. I nodded.

"He'll get over it. Anyways, what you need to talk about." I thought about it. What did I need to talk about? I can't remember at all. Oh well. "I forget." She face palmed. "Of course you did. Anyways, I need help cleaning. Can you help or..?" I smiled. "I'll help, I need to get my mind off of some things anyways." She handed me the vacuum, starting to clean the windows and TV.

I vacuumed the room for her, sweeping and mopping certain areas. Once we were done it was 5:40. We leave at six. I'll be late! "Misty!" "I know!" We quickly ran out of the house heading towards mine. We bumped into Drew and Ash on the way though. "Oh, we were going to pick you guys u;, but since we are all her, lets go." We all started heading towards the amusement park.

I awwed at the park. Ferris wheels, rollercoasters, game corners, tents, everything! The whole area was clean, and the air was wonderful. Kids were running around and having fun, and couples were going on the Ferris wheel. I loved it. "Ready?" I nodded, dragging Drew behind me as we parted ways with Ash and Misty.

I can't wait to try out the rollercoaster, I'm so excited! I also can't wait to go on the Ferris wheel, and eat, and so much more. "M-may! Stop dragging me! It hurts!" Oops. Sorry. I let go of him, running ahead as he tried to catch up. I quickly ran up to a game, smiling.

This night would be so fun!

* * *

><p>Drew's Pov<p>

I hope everything goes well. I got Ash and Gary to handle certain things. They'll take over certain stalls apparently. I feel like it's going to be so stupid. I followed May, seeing her standing in front of a stall. The person running it was..

Ash. With a beard and hat. He coughed, smiling weirdly. "Hello younglings! Want to try my game?" May looked at him weirdly, "You sound like my friend.." Oh no, please don't.. "I-I do? I'm sorry! My voice is oddly.. weird." That is the best you could come up with Ash? "Okay then! I'll have three tennis balls please!" I sighed in relief, seeing May aim. She managed to hit two, missing the last one. I looked at Ash pleadingly.

He handed her a stuffed Torchic, which she squealed at. "Yay! I won!" I smiled at him thankfully, Ash nodding as another couple came up. Well then, now I just hope the day goes even better. "Drew! Rollercoaster! Please!" I nodded as we walked over to it. We got in, strapping in as it started. May screamed like a mad woman as it went faster, while I held on for my life. I hate rollercoasters sometimes, I feel like I'm going to fall out at any time. After another go on the rollercoaster, we got off. I tried not to fall as I felt dizzy, May smiling happily. "I want to go eat!" I nodded. I'll try to eat, I guess.

We sat down at the tables, kids running around and food on the floor. What a waste. "I'll have fries, a burger, some ice cream.." May trailed off, listing things she wanted. I just got some fries, and we started eating. May got up, seeming to be dizzy still as she almost fell over. Paul suddenly appeared, pushing her out of the way as her soda spilled all over some guy. Oh, this guy would think it was Paul. My friends are really trying to make sure all of this goes great for us.

I'm happy to have them as friends.

"Hey! You spilled your drink on me!" "Sorry." Paul said, sounding like he didn't care. At least he was wearing a hood, so May wouldn't be able to tell who it was. "Drew! The fair might close soon I heard, so let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I nodded, following her to the line. I saw Ash and Misty in line, along with Dawn ahead of them. She was holding a camera. Paul joined her.

We all got into one. Ash and Misty were in front of us, and Dawn and Paul had chosen the one behind us. I smiled. It started, lifting us up slowly. May smiled. "I'm having fun. Thanks Drew, this is amazing." I nodded, feeling a smile tug on my lips as her smile grew. "I think.. I think I'll-" The cart shook a little, making her tumble back. I caught her, a blush coming on our faces with how close we were.

"S-sorry.." I trailed off, seeing her smile come back. "I think I'll give you another chance Drew. Not just cause of what you had done for me lately, but because I realized I still love you, even more then I did back then." I smiled, hugging her tightly. "I love you May." "I love you to, Drew." We kissed as the Ferris wheel stopped.

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

It was sweet, we were watching May and Drew kiss. I wish me and Ash could be like that. "I'm happy for them.." I nodded, agreeing with Ash. Very happy for them, if only..

No, it's May and Drew's time to shine. I shouldn't be selfish and worry about my feelings right now. Ash sighed, "I have some things on my mind.. I have a few questions to ask you.." I nodded. He began, "How would you handle someone confessing to you?" That caught me off guard. How would I handle it? Well, if it was Ash, I'd tell him how I felt, if it was someone else, I don't know. "Depends on who it is.." He nodded, seeming content with that answer.

"What would you like in a guy?" I almost choked. "U-uh.. Someone who would support me, someone that'd be there for me I guess? I think, I want a guy who could be there for me whenever I need them, that'll spend time with me.." He nodded, his eyes seeming distant. "Okay then Mist.." The words suddenly flew out of my mouth.

"What do you look for in a girl?" He looked at me. "I-I-I mean.. N-n-n-n-not that I-I care!" I stuttered frantically. He sighed. "Someone who would care for me as well, but can protect themselves to I guess? Hard to explain.." I nodded.

I'm worried. What if he doesn't like me back? "Mist.." I looked, seeing Ash in front of me. The ride hadn't started up yet, so I was stuck here. With him. Oh no, I'm nervous. "Y-yes?" he sighed, a blush on his face. "I need to tell you how I feel.." I nodded.

"I feel happy whenever I'm around you, I feel like I can be myself. I never felt that way when I was with Melody, and I'm sure I'll never feel that way when I'm with another girl. I can trust you, and I know you won't hold me down or try to control me. I know you'll be there for me, and that you can take care of yourself. Sure we argue a lot, its fun though. I.. What I'm trying to say is that I like you, in more than a friend way though. Misty.. I love you." I stared in shock, my heart pounding extremely fast.

He liked me? No, loved me? My heart was pounding so fast, I could hear it. The ride started to move again, and Ash smiled sadly. "You might not feel the same way, but I just had to tell you. I couldn't hide it any longer.." The ride finally stopped, and he started to get off. I ran after him as he walked away, grabbing his arm. "W-wait Ash.. I have something to say as well." He nodded.

Our friends were waiting, seeming to understand that we were busy right now. "I-I.. I always feel happy, and feel like myself around you. I know you'll take care of me, and protect me. I-I-I do-on't need it though! What I'm trying to say is.. I-I love you to.." His smile gre bigger as he pulled me close, hugging me tightly. "I love you Misty." "I-I love you to.. D-don't smile like that! I'll hit you!" He chuckled, smiling. "I see we have two couples today~" Leaf said happily. They cheered happily for me, Ash, Drew, and May. "S-stop!" Leaf giggled, smiling happily. "Finally! Pokeshipping and Contestshipping become canon!" Dawn squealed. I sighed but smiled. I love my friends so much.

Nothing will ruin our friendship. It's all becoming perfect now.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 14! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**-Pichu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chap 15! Yes, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, and Ikarishipping all happened (Aka got together) But they will still be in this story! :D They are very important!**

**Sakura Touko: I hope it was romantic lol**

**BlazingPoptart: Lol maybe someone will~**

**Meliaantiqua: Yup! Only ORS left and killing off the LTS samples!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Contestshipping yesh xD**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: Kawaii indeed! :D Happy you love this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: *sighing for hours***

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov (Saturday)<p>

Being with Misty made me extremely happy. I felt like myself again. I felt like myself again. I could do what I want, hang out with Gary and them, of course with Misty there to but still, I felt happy. Melody held me down. Just speaking her name makes me sick. I'm just happy I'm finally with Misty. "Hey Ash." Misty called from the kitchen. I walked in, smiling. "Yes?"

"I need to learn how to cook." I started laughing, the face she made while saying that was so unlike Misty. She pouted. "It isn't funny!" "I know." She threw the burnt food away. "I'll ask Leaf to teach me how to cook." I suddenly got an idea. "Gary should come over to!" She nodded. "Leaf and Gary, okay then." She grabbed her phone, calling Leaf.

Knowing Gary, he is probably with Leaf right now. Misty put it on speaker as Leaf answered. "Hello?" "Hey Leaf. Could you maybe teach me how to cook?" Leaf giggled, and I could hear Gary talking in the background. "Sure! I'll be over now, unless you and Ash are in the middle of something~" Leaf is a pervert. "N-no! Come over!" Leaf giggled, squealing when the phone seemed to drop.

I could hear what they were saying in the background.

"Who are you talking to?!" "Misty!" "Sure. Is it Lance?" I heard shuffling, before Gary picked up. "Who the hell is this." Misty coughed. "Me. Misty." I heard silence, before Leaf exploded into laughter, Gary in the background freaking out. "Sorry Misty! I'll be right over!"

Misty looked at me. "Well then.. That was something." I nodded as we laughed. Misty prepared the kitchen while I made sure her living room was clean, knowing she didn't like when the house was dirty, especially when guests are coming over.

The door suddenly flew open, a happy Leaf and embarrassed Gary walking in. "You didn't knock?" "I didn't need to! Misty lets me walk in whenever I want!" Leaf cheered. She ran to the kitchen, Misty screaming in surprise as she jumped on her. "She had chocolate, some kind of chocolate that made her extremely hyper." That explains everything. "So, what do you want to do?" Gary shrugged.

"Want to have a double date?" Gary stared in shock. "Are you crazy?" I nodded. He sighed. "I don't know. Is it really smart to do that?" Yes, it is smart. It'll get you and Leaf closer. "It'll get you and Leaf closer? I don't know, it'll be fun though." He seemed to be thinking about it, before nodding. "I'll do it." Good.

"LEAF! I ASKED YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO COOK, NOT TRY TO STUFF ME INTO THE STOVE!" I heard giggling, seeing Leaf run out, covered in flour. Misty chased after her. "Gary! Protect me!" "Ash! Kill them!" Gary stood in front of Leaf protectively, while I grabbed a mop and tried to hit them with it. Lightly, of course.

Or I thought I did. "OW ASH THAT HURT!" "Sorry!" Gary fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "Leaf call the medic!" Gary cried dramatically. "I'm sorry. I'm busy." She said happily. Misty laughed while Gary frowned, mumbling about Leaf betraying him. I helped him up, all of us heading to the kitchen. Leaf started teaching Misty how to cook as we all talked. "So, Gary and I agreed on a double date." Leaf and Misty stared in wonder, Leaf more surprised than anything.

"Really?" I nodded, while Misty smiled. "Okay then." Leaf said, smiling as well. Leaf directed Misty's attention back to the stove. "So, first I need you to.." I looked at Gary, who was smirking. "Have you ever had Leaf's cooking?" "No..?" He stared at me like I was a monster. I saw Misty staring at me like I was a monster as well, while Leaf was embarrassed. "I don't get it." Misty sighed, looking at Leaf. "You. Make something quick, he must know of the heavenly food I was once allowed to eat." Leaf nodded, while Misty set plates and everything.

"After that, you can teach me, okay?" Leaf nodded once more, making something. "I can't believe you've never had Leaf's cooking!" Misty said, smiling. I shook my head, while the door was suddenly slammed open. "DID SOMEONE SAY LEAF AND COOKING IN THE SAME SENTENCE?!" Dawn yelled. May, Dawn, Drew and Paul came in. "Why hello, fellow people." May said tiredly. "Yes, I said Leaf and cooking in the same sentence."

They all sat at the table, and I sweatdropped. I'm very confused here. "Leaf! Make meatloaf!" May yelled suddenly, Drew shaking his head. "Has everyone here had Leaf's cooking?" Drew and paul shook their heads, while Dawn sighed. "Let's all go on a group date!" She declared. We all stared at her.

"What?"

"A group date? Don't you mean double date?" May said. Dawn nodded, before smirking. "Me and Paul are going on a date, and I want you and Drew to come! Double. Date. Now." May immediately nodded, cowering before Dawn's wrath. "Good." Gary frowned. "Are we still going with our plans though?" I nodded. We'd go to a different restaurant.

What Leaf is making will be lunch then, seeing as its only 1:00 in the afternoon. I sighed. "Everything okay?" Misty asked. I nodded. "Just thinking about what restaurant we should go to." She hummed, before smiling. "We can find one online, one that we can afford. Unless Gary is going to pay for it with his never ending money." I chuckled. Gary probably would, knowing him.

"It's done. Here is BBQ Short Ribs.." Leaf placed the food down on the table, smiling happily. May and Dawn immediately grabbed a lot of them, while me, Drew and Paul took one. I ate mine, enjoying it. They were right, her cooking was amazing! Misty will be learning from her, so Misty will become an amazing cook. I went back for more, seeing about five to seven plates stacked with food. Leaf giggled. "Misty~ I must teach you how to cook as soon as possible." Misty nodded, to busy eating to answer with her voice. I saw Gary grabbing lots of it, while Leaf sweatdropped.

"I thought I ate like a pig.." May mumbled, looking at us boys. Not my fault I was hungry. Dawn jumped up. "Let us go shopping! May, drag Drew! I'll drag Paul. Misty and Leaf, have fun~" She suddenly grabbed Paul's hand, dragging him away as he ate. "M-may! Wait!" Drew cried, trying to grab his plate as she dragged him away. "Bye!" Then they were gone. Well, more for me! I mean us.. "Oookay then.." Leaf said, giggling. She smiled at Misty, "You ready to learn yet?" Misty nodded, and both girls started on Misty's cooking lesson.

I looked at Gary, seeing him eating still. That is the most I've ever seen him eat. "What are you looking at?!" He said, looking embarrassed. I chuckled, "Nothing." He kept eating. I watched Misty follow Leaf's steps, seeming to get it perfectly. I smiled. We all got along so well. Gary's arrogant personality, my kind personality, Misty's short temper, and Leaf's playful and calm personality. We all get along so well. "Like this?" Leaf nodded, smiling. "You are doing great! Now, stir it like this and.." I wonder what Misty is making. I hope its cake. I want cake. Gary smiled. "What are the kids going to be named?" I almost choked on my sixth piece of BBQ ribs. "I-I-We aren't having kids!" He laughed, Leaf staring at him as if he were insane before rolling her eyes. "I'm just asking!" "Then what about you?" He looked away in embarrassment. He mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"D-daisy made me choose names for my kids last night, saying that she knew me and Leaf would become a couple. Said she wanted a nephew or niece.." I started laughing while he glared. "I-It isn't funny!" "So, what names did you choose?" He shrugged. "None.. I ignored her until she gave up.." Oh, I wanted to know the names. Oh well.

"I haven't even thought about names yet. I won't for a while anyways." Gary nodded, while we ate more of the food. "Now we just have to wait!" Leaf said happily, while Misty smiled proudly. "I hope it comes out good." "We'll all test it, right boys?" Leaf said. We stayed quiet, not paying attention. "ASH AND GARY!" Misty yelled angrily. We jumped, staring in confusion. Leaf looked at us, smiling. "You'll try out Misty's food, right?" Gary nodded, wanting to make Leaf happy. I thought about it. Or tried.

Leaf was staring at me. "Ash." I looked, the girl's smile reaching her ears. Literally, it was creepy. Her red eyes narrowed more and more. "You'll. Try. Out. Her. Cooking. RIGHT?" She said, still smiling. I quickly nodded, hoping I could save myself. I also wanted to try out Misty's cooking to though. She nodded, the creepy look off her face. "Good!" Misty giggled, while Gary looked at me sympathetically.

I yawned. "So, how much longer until it is done?" Misty checked it, smiling. "Luckily it was a quick and easy cake, so here!" She handed me a piece, giving one to Gary. I tasted it, immediately wanting more. It was just practice, and yet it tasted amazing! "Wow Mist! It's so good!" Gary nodded, while Misty smiled proudly. "Thank you Leaf! I need you to taste it, since you are the one teaching me afterall." Leaf tasted it, a smile forming on her face once more. "Amazing Misty!" The girls high fived.

I looked at the time, getting up. "Misty, can I use your computer in the living room?" "Go ahead." I went to the computer, Gary following me. "Looking up Restaurants?" I nodded. "I'll pay. I want to." "Okay Gary, thanks." He shrugged as he stood next to me, our eyes looking at the restaurants. "Leaf is still teaching Misty to cook, so lets use this time to find a restaurant." I looked through the lists, my eyes landing on one. Wingull's Restaurant.

Weird name.

"Seems like they have good food there. Good scenery to, so want to go?" Gary asked. I nodded, it seemed like a good place. "I'll get reservations. I don't think we'll need to dress formally but if we do I'll tell you." I nodded, watching him walk off, waiting for them to answer. I looked at the time. 4:00. Time goes so fast. Misty walked in, Leaf smiling happily. "We'll continue Misty's Cooking Lesson later." Leaf said, Misty rolling her eyes. I chuckled. "Oh stop laughing Ash." Misty grumbled, smiling.

Gary walked back in, sighing. "Formal wear. We have reservations, and it is the best spot in the restaurant. 8:00." I nodded. Formal wear. We'll have to go shopping. "I have to wear a dress?" Misty and Leaf asked, a disappointed look on their face. Gary chuckled. "Only for this time. Please do it." I begged. Misty sighed, giving in. "Lets get it over with Leaf." Leaf sighed, giving in and pouting. "I have no dresses." "We'll go shopping."

They both groaned in annoyance. "Shopping. Shopping Shopping!" They whined at the same time, before giggling. We left the house, Misty locking the door as we walked to the mall. Once we got there we immediately went to get a tux for me and Gary. "I think that one would look good on you Ash." Misty said, pointing to a black one on the wall. There were two of it, so me and Gary could get that. "I'll get one of those then as well." Gary said, smiling.

We tried it on, happy that it fit us. We quickly brought it, heading to the girl's section. We searched and searched, looking for a dress for the girls. When we thought we wouldn't find one, Leaf called us over. "How about this one?" She showed us a light blue mini dress, which seemed to be above her knees, but just a little lower then her waist. It came with light blue gloves and light blue earings. It seemed like it would work. "Its.. beautiful." Misty said, smiling. She tried it on, walking out.

It fit her perfectly. It hugged her figure nicely, matching along with her eyes perfectly. "Amazing Misty!" Leaf said, staring in awe. Misty blushed in embarrassment. "Ash..?" I kept staring. "Beautiful.." She blushed even more, Leaf giggling. "Now we just need to find Leafy a dress." Gary said, smiling at Leaf. Leaf's eyes widened. "I have a dress at home! How could I forget?!"

We followed her to her house. Misty stood next to me, smiling as she looked at her dress. "Did I look beautiful?" I nodded. She looked gorgeous in that dress. I'm excited for tonight. "Okay, I had to make sure." She said nervously, giggling. I smiled. I looked ahead, seeing Leaf and Gary shoving each other, laughing. It made me happy, knowing Leaf changed Gary. I'm getting my old friend back. "Everything is becoming normal again. Its becoming amazing and everything." I nodded.

It is becoming perfect. Nothing can ruin this moment.

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I smiled at Leaf, seeing her laughing happily. "So, where did you get the dress from?" We made it to her house, Leaf letting us in as she answered Misty's question. "It was my mother's. She used to wear it when she was my age. Red kept it safe for me." She walked upstairs, telling Misty to follow her. I couldn't wait to see Leaf in the dress. Ash chuckled. "You seem excited and nervous." I nodded. "I'm kind of thinking on what I should do. I want to confess but at the same time, I'm a coward." Ash frowned.

"You aren't a coward. Trust me, you'll be able to confess soon. You already know she likes you." I frowned. I don't know. She was talking to Lance a lot lately. "She has been talking to Lance a lot though. I saw his messages. I hate him." Ash stared at me in surprise. "You went through her phone?" I nodded, feeling ashamed. "Y-you know how I can be, Ash.." He nodded, smiling. "I'm not judging. I find it perfectly okay." I smiled in relief.

"Presenting! Leaf!" Misty announced, bowing to the red eyed girl. I stared at Leaf. She wore a black mini dress that hugged her body and bust perfectly. There was a black neckline to. Some of the dress was cut at the side, showing more of her leg. She looked beautiful. "How do I look?" Leaf asked nervously. "Amazing!" Misty squealed, while Ash nodded. "Gary..?" "Gorgeous.." She blushed, Misty smiling happily while Ash smirked. "W-well.. what time is it?" Leaf asked shyly. I looked at the time. "6:30." She squeaked. "I need to brush my hair. Oh man, Misty help me please!" Misty rolled her eyes, helping Leaf brush her long hair.

Ash chuckled. "I bet the word gorgeous came out before you could stop yourself." I nodded, while he laughed. "Oh shut up Ash. You said beautiful before you could stop yourself." He chuckled. "I know." We laughed, Misty finishing with her hair.

"Let's go! Wait, we don't drive.. Or at least I don't." I sighed, "I'll get my chauffeur." I called him, the driver coming up after twenty minutes. Now its 7:00. At least we'll be there in time. "Have your own driver and everything~" Leaf said, smirking, I rolled my eyes. "WAIT! WE FORGOT OUR TUXEDOS!" The driver quickly drove us back to Leaf's. We threw our tuxes on, getting back in.

The girls were laughing at us. "I-It isn't funny!" I growled, leaf giggling. "It is! How could you forget?!" I ignored her, all of us finally reaching the restaurant at 7:55. We would have been here sooner, but Ash had problems with his tux. We walked in. "Reservations for four." "Ah Mr Gary Green Oak. Right this way please." We followed, sitting down at our table. The girls gasped at the view.

The stars were shining brightly, planes in the distance. The restaurant was nicely furnished. The silver like walls shining brightly and the table cloths an elegant color of red. The chairs were comfortable, and white gloved waiters were waiting on customers. The atmosphere was very calm, I loved it.

Leaf giggled, looking out the window and pointing at a shooting star. "This view is amazing!" The waiter came up to us, taking our orders before leaving. Misty and Ash talked happily, while Leaf and I stared out at the view. "Its beautiful!" Leaf exclaimed, staring at the stars as more shooting stars appeared. Misty looked, closing her eyes and wishing upon one. Leaf did the same. Me and Ash looked at each other, before deciding to as well.

I hope my wish comes true.

"Here is your food." We started eating, laughing and enjoying each others company. Leaf seemed to be enjoying herself. It made me happy, seeing her enjoying herself.

I'm happy I can take her out to places like this, and get to see her smile. She looked at me, her smile widening. "Thank you Gary! This is amazing!" I nodded, finishing my food. We decided not to get anything else, enjoying the view one last time before going home. We dropped Misty and Ash off at their houses. I watched as we arrived at Leaf's house. "Thanks for taking me out Gary. I had fun!" I nodded once more, smiling. "Goodnight Leafy." She suddenly hugged me, making me blush madly. "Goodnight Gary!" She walked inside, and I got back into the car.

I heard the chauffeur chuckle, and I glared at him.

"Shut up Bill."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 15! Next chapter will be LONG OR VERY LONG I HOPE LOL. I added Bill by the way! Teashipping yay! BillxDaisy! :) Also, Misty's dress is from a picture I found. I just typed in Misty with long hair. Leaf's dress is from the manga, aka Blue's dress! I love BlueLeaf so much :D**

**-Pichu!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16! Here ya go!**

**Sakura Touko: Happy it charmed you! :D**

**BlazingPoptart: Lance will appear soon, don't worry!**

**Meliaantiqua: I'll try D: Lately everythings been going wrong! Don't worry, a long chapter will happen soon, hopefully..**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: Happy you loved it! :D**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO.**

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"Dawn, we are hosting a party."

"For what?" My mother smiled, my father working on paperwork. He had come home some time last night, when I was out with Paul. "We are hosting a party because I want to!" Mom said, giving me a look. That was the look. The look that meant she knew what I had to do to get out of this arranged marriage, and that she'd be helping me get rid of the samples.

Thanks mom.

"We'll host the party tomorrow. It's late, go to bed." Dad said, sighing. I nodded, going up to my room and going to bed. He's been grumpy ever since he's gotten back. I know its because I won in the whole bet thingy, but still. Doesn't have to be grumpy.

~Time Skipz~ (Sunday, day of the party)

I woke up, smiling in excitement. Today was the party! I had to tell the others, I can't wait! I quickly went to my closet, trying to choose a dress. I grabbed one. It was a beautiful, pink dress. It went below my knees, and had a red ribbon on it, that would tie around my waist area. It had beautiful pink earrings, and pink high heels that went with it. It was my favourite dress!

I made sure it was clean, sighing happily. "Today is going to be great! Now to call my friends!" I quickly got my phone, dialing everyone's number. I told them all about the party, all of them agreeing to come. "Dawn! Help me with the decorations!" I ran downstairs, helping mother with the party decorations. "Honey, do you think your friends can help out?" I smiled.

"They are coming over! They may or may not be dressed up though. I think I woke Leaf and May up heh." My mom shook her head in amusement, the doorbell ringing. I answered, seeing my friends there. I guess the boys will come later. "Want us to help?" Misty said, while May yawned and Leaf stared. I nodded. They came in, May helping out with cleaning the glass tables.

"Honey, we need someone to cook all the platters and stuff." I squealed. "Leaf! Mom, Leaf can cook! She is an amazing cook!" Mom nodded, while I grabbed Leaf. I dragged her to the kitchen. "I need you to cook all of this. Okay?" She looked at the long list, eyes widening. "Full course meals, finger foods, drinks, desserts, appetizers, all needing to be done by 5:00?!" I nodded, looking at her pleadingly. She sighed as my mother came in, followed by the boys. "I'll do it." Mom smiled. "Thank you so much Leaf!"

"Do what?" Gary asked. Leaf let the list fall the the floor, the boys jaw dropping. "You have to cook all that?!" She nodded, a determined look on her face. "I'll manage. All ingredients are here, right?" I nodded, watching her grab everything she would need as fast as possible. "Only bother me if necessary." She said. We all nodded, watching Leaf get to work. Me and the boys walked into the living room. Misty, May and Dawn were waiting. "Where is Leaf?" "She has to cook a WHOLE bunch of food before five. No one bother her." I replied. They nodded.

"Now." I said, standing in front of them. "Ash and Misty, I want you two to help Gary with cleaning. Some rooms haven't been cleaned yet and guests will go there, like the dining room. May and Drew, I want you two to help decorate this room. Make sure everything is perfect. Paul, I'll need you to help me move certain things out of the way, like the sofa and TV. Also, if Leaf needs it, help her as soon as possible. She will need someone to get her the ingredients sooner or later." They all started to work.

I smiled at Paul, while he shook his head in amusement. "You looked like a army leader, commanding all of us to do this and that." I giggled. We picked up the sofa, starting to move it out of the way as May and Drew ran around, decorating it perfectly. I have amazing friends! We carried the sofa upstairs, putting the sofa in the extra room upstairs. Paul seemed surprised. "I didn't think you were strong." I glared.

"I may not seem like it but I'm strong!" He rolled his eyes, mumbling troublesome. I decided to ignore him, both of us heading downstairs to get the TV. I lifted it up, almost dropping it. Paul quickly helped me, managing to hold the TV as he did so. Wow, he is so strong~ "Troublesome, stop staring and lets get this done." Rude. We carried it upstairs, running back down and grabbing the rocking chair. It continued like this, all of us contributing to get this all done. Me and Paul had to carry the stereo down, set it up and everything. So tired.

When we were done, it was exactly 12:00 PM. I groaned, "I'm thirsty. Want a drink?" He nodded as we walked to the kitchen, passing by May and Drew who were finishing up. Misty, Ash and Gary were sitting at a table in the kitchen, talking. I saw Leaf hard at work, and my jaw nearly dropped.

She had half of everything on the list done. Most of the finger foods done, appetizers and some desserts done to! Wow, I wish I could cook like that. I quickly grabbed all of us drinks, handing them their water. "Thanks for the help guys!" Misty smiled. "Your welcome Dawn." I sat down on Paul's lap, the purple haired guy grunting, but otherwise seemed comfortable. I giggled. "Always trying to be grumpy, I know you are happy though." He smirked.

"Oh yeah! Did you guys bring your dresses and tuxedos?" They nodded. "Your lucky I had one." Paul grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then, we'll have to get ready by three though. Leaf, want a drink?" She didn't answer, and I thought she was ignoring me until, "No. I'm fine." I nodded. She was determined. I sighed. "I don't know where I'd be without you guys!" They smiled, and I could see a smile on Leaf's face. I got up, going to the food. I took one, Leaf didn't seem to mind though. "Yummy~! MOM! COME HAVE SOME OF LEAF'S COOKING!" Johanna came in, taking a banana muffin. "Wow! I should have you cook for us more often." Leaf giggled, working on the food.

"I can't wait for this party! With Leaf cooking, and all of us decorating, it'll be amazing!" We all cheered, while mom laughed. "Okay okay, how about you girls get ready though? Get prettied up for everyone!" I nodded, May agreeing. "I think I'll pass for now, I want to relax." Misty answered. "I can't. Cooking." Leaf answered. Johanna nodded, walking out. I smiled at May. "Let's just get ready when Leaf and Misty do then." She nodded.

I saw the boys all talking, eating some banana muffins. Wait. They took it without asking. "Hey! Leaf worked hard to make that and now she has to make more!" Leaf sighed. "I'll make more." "Sorry.." Ash said, frowning. I shrugged. I'll let it go, for now. "So, about the LTS samples. Will we be able to get that?" I nodded. I already have a plan to get it. It will work, because mom will be helping. "I have a plan. Dad will be tending to the guests, and mom will be helping to. While she is distracting him, I'll take his keys. I want you all to keep look out and make sure he doesn't come upstairs. I'll take Paul with me to get it though. After I get it, I want Drew and May to run out with it, before we find a way to get rid of it for good." They nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said. We all agreed to use my plan, deciding it was the best one we had right now. Dad suddenly came downstairs, seeing my friends and me.

"Oh. Hello." They waved. I'm shocked, no awkward atmosphere or anything! Even Paul seemed like he would get along with my dad. Although they may be acting, so who knows. "Oh? Your friend is making the meals?" I nodded excitedly. I handed him a muffin, seeing Leaf staring at my father. He tasted it, nodding in approval. "You have potential. Amazing cooking, please continue." Leaf nodded, going back to cooking.

"You have LTS don't you?" We froze, seeing him smiling at Leaf. I couldn't tell if that smile was real or fake though. "Yes. I do." Leaf said, biting her lip. Dad nodded, seeming to understand something. I sighed. Dad was so.. unreadable. "Very well then, carry on." He left, Leaf sighing in relief. "I was bracing myself. I thought I would be killed on the spot or something." She muttered. I frowned.

"I wouldn't allow that. Anyways, thanks again! I'm so grateful you are doing this for us, instead of us having to order a cook." She shrugged. "Welcome." I saw Misty walk up to us, sighing. "I hope he doesn't know of our plan or anything." I shivered at that thought. He would be extremely mad if he knew. "H-he doesn't! No need to worry!" "Thats when I worry the most." May muttered. I glared while they laughed.

Gary smirked. "This will be a piece of cake! Get the samples and get out!" Ash nodded excitedly. Leaf kept cooking, not even paying any attention to what we were saying. I smiled brightly. "So! Leaf, you almost done?" She nodded. "We'll put our dresses on soon!" "Okay, I'm guessing you are going to make us wear makeup.." Misty grumbled. I shook my head, surprising her. "I know you guys don't really like makeup, so me and May won't for you to wear that stuff." Misty sighed in relief, and I giggled. "Now I just need to finish the full course meals.." Leaf sighed. I smiled, everything would be good! This party would be amazing!

I went back upstairs, making sure my dress was ready. I couldn't wait to see what the other girls looked like in a dress. I walked back downstairs, mom walking up to me. "Honey, are you ready for tonight? To get the samples and get rid of them..?" I nodded, smiling confidently. Mom patted my back, wishing me good luck. I'm sure everything will be fine. Dad won't even notice its gone.

I walked up to Paul, hugging him. "Troublesome. I'm not a bear, stop hugging me." I pouted. Rude. "I'll do what I want, Paulie." His eye twitched, but he let it go. I giggled, calling him that makes him so annoyed. Its so fun to call him that though, I can't help it. Ash and Gary suddenly flew by me, and Paul moved me out of the way just in time as Misty ran by carrying her mallet. She hit Ash on the head, the poor boy falling to the ground. Gary managed to escape, laughing like a maniac. I face palmed.

Sometimes my friends can be idiots. Oh well. I stopped Gary, letting Misty whack him in the head. Both boys were on the floor, groaning in pain as Misty smiled victoriously. "Next time, don't try to touch the food." Misty walked off, Gary and Ash getting up. "I'm scared of her.." Ash mumbled, chuckling. Gary nodded, rubbing his back as they walked back to the kitchen.

"They are idiots." Paul said, smirking. I nodded. Idiots indeed. "Done!" Leaf called. We walked in, seeing all the food prepared. Mom came in, smiling. "Thank you so much Leaf!" Leaf nodded, washing her hands. We set the food on to the table, my eyes nearly popping out as I looked at the time. 2:45. "Quick! Let's all get ready!" Us four ran upstairs, closing my door. May sighed.

"I hope this dress looks good on me, I just got it last weekend." I smiled, letting her go first. We waited for her, the sapphire eyed brunette coming out a couple minutes later. "How do I look?" Beautiful! It was a red dress, with the skirt ruffled. It reached below her knees, and hugged her body perfectly.

I loved the black ribbon wrapped around her~ "You look beautiful!" We all said at the same time. We giggled. "Thanks guys!" She sat down, letting me brush through her hair. I took off her bandana, putting it away. "There!" She smiled. "Thanks Dawn!" I nodded, deciding to go next. I came back out a couple minutes later, the girls squealing.

"You look amazing! It fits you perfectly!" I smiled, feeling confident. "Thanks guys!" May nodded, doing my hair next. She tied it up into a ponytail, handing me makeup. "Go Misty!" Misty sighed, but got up and put her dress on. When she came out of the room me and May gasped. "Beautiful!" I shrieked, hurting Leaf's ears. "That blue dress fits you! It matched with your eyes!" Misty smiled. "Thanks.."

I brushed her hair, fixing her side ponytail. I put a ribbon as her hair tie, helping her with her earrings. She put on her blue gloves. "Done! Amazing, even if you won't let me put your hair down." I grumbled. She laughed as Leaf went. Leaf came out, and I squealed. "Black is your color, isn't it? My god Leaf that dress hugs your body perfectly!" She giggled, saying thanks. I helped her with her hair, brushing it. I knew she liked it to be down at all times, so I wouldn't tie it up or anything.

Once we were all done, me and May started putting on our makeup. Misty and Leaf waited for us, before we all headed downstairs. Paul and Drew stared, and it made me feel shy. What if Paul didn't like how I look? I walked up to him, and he hugged me. "You look perfect." I blushed. He has a soft side, a side he never shows to anybody else. I smiled.

I looked at the others, seeing May giggle as Drew twirled her. All the boys already had their tuxedos on, all wearing black ones though. You'd think one would at least wear a white tux. Oh well. I smiled. We all looked good!

I looked at the other girls. I suddenly felt self conscious. I didn't have a waist like May's, and I didn't have a matured body like Misty. I didn't have a big bust, or really anything like Leaf. I felt my mood deflate somewhat. "Troublesome, you are perfect the way you are." Did I say that out loud? I looked at him, while he smiled. A rare, but amazing smile. "I can tell you are thinking you aren't good enough. So you don't have certain things another girl may have, it doesn't matter.." I hugged him tightly, smiling.

I'm so happy I have Paul. My life is so much better now.

* * *

><p>May's Pov. (6:50, during the party.)<p>

I'm having so much fun! Dancing with Drew, eating Leaf's delicious food, and hanging out with my friends. It was all amazing. I wish this party would never end, but it has to. We need to get those samples. My phone vibrated, getting a message from Dawn. _Is everyone ready? We are getting the samples now. –Dawn_ I looked at Drew, who nodded. Mr Berlitz was busy trying to entertain guests with a story, not noticing us going upstairs.

I found Dawn, everyone else already there. "Okay then, Paul lets go. Drew and May, you guys wait by the window." We nodded, getting into place. Drew smirked. "You look beautiful May." I blushed. "G-grasshead! Now isn't the time to be complimenting!" He shrugged, chuckling. It passed minutes, and still no Dawn or Paul. "What are you doing up here." I screamed in surprise as Mr Berlitz stood there, a somewhat angry look on his face. Where were Leaf and Gary? Ash and Misty? What if he killed them?!

I mentally face palmed. Stop over reacting. "We are just waiting for Dawn and Paul to stop fixing their outfits." Drew lied. It didn't work. Mr Berlitz started to open his door. I quickly tried to stop him but he managed to get in anyways. I saw Dawn and Paul frozen, staring at Mr Berlitz like a deer in the headlights.

"Dawn. Why are you in my study room?" The others came in now, staring in surprise. "I didn't see him at all!" Ash said in shock. So he came from somewhere else then, well that sucks. "D-dad! I can't let you kill of my friend! I know you'll try it, so I have to get rid of these LTS samples." Dawn said, glaring at her father. Mr Berlitz sighed, rubbing his head. He ran a hand through his blue hair. "Or, I may be trying to get a cure." We all stared.

"Dawn. I've been thinking. I've been a horrible father, all this time. Your mother threatened to leave me one night, going on about you and how you deserved better. I realized I had been a horrible person to you and her. I never cared about what you both wanted, forcing you into an arranged marriage. I'm sorry." Dawn stared in shock at her father, dropping the back. Paul quickly caught it.

"I thought, if I make a cure, that my daughter would be happy and she would accept me again. I wasn't going to kill off your friends, or any LTS resident. I just said I would to see how you would handle it. I was surprises you bought the samples, but I knew you were smart enough to make a plan to get the samples back, even if the plan failed." He finished, chuckling. "I'm proud of you, I really am. I hope you'll forgive me for being a horrible father." Dawn stood there, lip quivering before she hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry dad.. I got s-so scared that you would kill of Leaf, so scared that you'd ruin my friendship.. I forgive you.." I smiled at the scene, seeing father and daughter become close once more. Hopefully everything would be fixed now, and no more depressing things would happen. "Now, your friend Leaf. She has LTS, I believe?" Mr Berlitz said, walking up to Leaf.

Leaf seemed to be on guard, but nodded. "I can't promise that the cure will be done anytime soon, but I promise one thing."

He smiled softly, "I'll have the cure done by the world's best of the best. I promise that." We all nodded, Leaf relaxing as she smiled thankfully. "Although, I'm pretty surprised you survived this long. Are you sure you have LTS?" Leaf sighed. "I think I do, if my whole family had it, then I'd have it, right?" MR Berlitz nodded. "Either way, the cure won't be done for a while, but I promise we'll try to get it done as soon as possible." He left, Dawn sighing in relief.

"I-I got so scared.. But now I have my father back.." She said shakily, starting to cry. Paul hugged her as we comforted her. Everything would be okay afterall, nothing bad will happen to us now. The cure will be made, and we can all live happily ever after when it is done! "Cheer up Dawn! There is a party downstairs!" She nodded, getting up. "Y-your right.. No need to cry.." We all smiled.

The whole night was filled with dancing and having fun, enjoying the company. Everyone was smiling. Gary and Leaf were dancing, Misty and Ash eating. Paul was talking to Dawn's parents, while Dawn was next to him. It was all perfect. Drew wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling softly. "You seem happy."

I giggled. "I'm just happy everything is going perfect now. Everyone is so happy." Drew nodded, kissing me. We pulled away, Drew smiling. "Don't forget, we still need to make Gary and Leaf become a couple." I nodded. We'd worry about that another time though. I yawned, laying my head on Drew's chest.

Best. Night. Ever~

* * *

><p><strong>There is chap 16! I know it isn't long. I tried but I know I'll try and make the next one a longer chapter! :D Also, would you like a Pokemon Academy story? More details to come!<strong>

**-Pichu Pi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! *squeal* Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sakura Touko: Happy you loved it! Dawn's father is no longer mean~ Somewhat lol**

**BlazingPoptart: You'll see what happens with LTS :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Her father is nice now :D I love that I made Leaf a good cook, and now we have one vote for a Pokémon Academy :D**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: Maybe she will, maybe she won't xD**

**Thanks for reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope :D.. :(**

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov (Monday)<p>

After the events of yesterday, everyone had been late to school. I managed to come on time, but the others weren't so lucky. "I'm so tired.." May whined, sluggishly laying her head down on the lunch table. I looked around, looking for Gary. It was currently lunch time, and only me and May were at the table. I wonder where everyone else is..

May's phone vibrated, the girl looking at the message before her eyes went wide. "I'll be right back Leaf!" She flew off, leaving me alone at the table. Now I'm even more confused. Where is everybody? They aren't mad at me, right? "Hey you." I heard a familiar sneer from behind me. I saw Veronica, an angry glare on her face. "I'm done waiting for Gary to realize you are not worth anything."

Of course. She wants Gary. What a surprise. I ignored her, the black haired girl becoming even more angry now. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She grabbed my hair, pulling it back. I let out a yelp as she dug her nails in to my neck. "Listen closely. I want you to stay away from Gary. I don't want you near him at all, he is mine." "N-no.." I growled. She stared in shock, before slamming my head down on the lunch table. I cried out, my nose throbbing in pain. I glared.

"You will stay away from him! You are a nobody. Someone of low class like you shouldn't be near royalty like him!" I rolled my eyes. I hate her so much. I got up, deciding to walk out of the lunch room. Everyone hates me in this school..

"You bitch! Don't ignore me!" I screamed in pain as my head was slammed against the wall, pain shooting up my back. Veronica smirked, throwing me to the ground and starting to kick me. Each kick felt like a boulder on my weak body. My vision was somewhat blurry, I could barely make out anything..

Where are my friends..?

Gary lied.. He isn't protecting me..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

"So, the plan shall be for Gary and Leaf to go out to the movies, or whatever?" May asked, her eyebrow raised. Ash nodded, while Misty smiled. "They'll have an amazing time, and Gary can confess! Or Leaf, either one.." Drew rolled his eyes, smiling. "I still think we can come up with a better plan.." I punched him.

"Anyways, is the plan agreed on?" We nodded. I know we could come up with a better one, but we don't want Lance getting in the way of this. He could try and take Leaf away any second now, I need to get to her first. The bell rang, all of us suddenly remembering something.

"We forgot to eat lunch!" Dawn cried. May groaned, falling to the floor. "Now I'm tired and hungry.." We nodded. We quickly headed to class, sitting in our seats. I looked at the desk next to mine, seeing it empty. I immediately got worried. Where is Leaf? Lance stared at it to, a worried look on his face. I saw Veronica smirking, a proud look on her face. "Okay class, today we'll be learning.." I ignored the teacher, feeling my phone vibrate. I saw an invite to a group chat. I quickly accepted it, reading.

_Where is Leaf? –May_ Dawn texted a second later, _I'm worried –Dawn._ It went like that for about two minutes, all of us texting.

The door suddenly opened, the teacher gasping. I looked up, dropping my phone in horror. Leaf walked in, mouth bleeding and bruises covering her body. She looked as if she was crying a lot. Her red eyes scanned the room, landing on me. She stared coldly as the teacher freaked out. "What happened?!" Leaf ignored her, walking to her desk and sitting down. "Leaf. Answer me righ-"

"I'm fine." Leaf growled. "I just got hurt walking up the stairs, stop questioning me." The teacher nodded, seeming to be scared of Leaf for a second. I stared at her, eyes wide. "L-leaf.. what happened..?" She glared, and I stared in shock. She never glared at me like that. I saw her look away, and I sighed. All through class, I watched her. She was glaring at somebody, but I couldn't tell who. The final time she glared is when I realized who she was glaring at all this time.

Veronica.

The black haired witch was smirking, green eyes shining in amusement. I could already tell Veronica caused this. The teacher suddenly left, and everyone in class immediately started talking. Veronica stood on her desk, smiling victoriously. "Everyone! Listen please!" Everyone in class looked at her, except me and the others. We stared at Leaf worriedly. The next words she said caught our attention, making my blood run cold.

"I know you all can see the sad excuse of a human being next to our wonderful Gary. I decided earlier that I should get rid of her, so we could free Gary from her horrible clutches. Didn't I do a good job?" Everyone laughed, May and Dawn seething as they tried to go after her. Drew and Paul had to hold them back, and Ash was having trouble holding Misty back, the girl's eyes blazing. "Thank you, thank you. I know I did wonderful in teaching her a lesson. I hope she now knows not to be near our Gary."

Everyone started mocking and bullying Leaf, throwing stuff at her. The teacher came back in, yelling at them to stop. "Leaf, are you okay?" She ignored me, staring down at her desk. I could see her shaking, her mouth moving as she muttered things I could barely understand. I hope she'll be okay. Misty, May and Dawn will get revenge. I know they will. I would, but I can't hit a girl. Thats just wrong. "Leaf, are you okay?" I felt my fists curl up.

Lance. I really hate him. He needs to stay away from my Leaf. I wish I could just punch him and get rid of him, but Leaf would hate me for that. The teacher kept yelling as students laughed and smirked. I hate this class now. I started reading through my texts, trying to block out the noise in the room. I really hate this class so much..

I just noticed something. I didn't protect Leaf at all today..

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

I can't believe Gary. Making a promise only to break it just like that. Whatever he was doing better have been extremely important. Lance stared at me worriedly, and Gary was looking at me in extreme worry, more than Lance was. I felt the blood drip from my nose, hitting my hand. My bones ached badly, and I could barely think straight. More papers hit me as the teacher yelled for them to stop. Veronica smirked at me, making a loser sign with her fingers. I hate her. I want her gone. The whole class kept laughing and laughing. Is that all I am in life? A joke?!

The teacher left, probably giving up. Veronica laughed at me, throwing books at me and everything. Gary tried to catch them, but I let them hit me. I don't care anymore. I'm tired of this. Tired of my life. I hate it, always being bullied. I thought it stopped. It didn't, it'll always happen to me. Always. I could care less if something happened anymore though. I feel like giving up.

I hate this world. I hate everything. I hate everyone. I may even hate my friends. I hope not, but then again, I may as well hate them. They'll leave, sooner or later. I'll be all alone again. "LOSER!" A textbook hit me in the leg, the pain barely coming though. I couldn't take anymore of this. Something inside of me..

Snapped.

I got up, throwing the desk to the side. The whole class went quiet as I stood there, glaring at Veronica. That bitch, I hate her. She smirked. "Oh, is the nobody trying to get revenge or intimidate me? Well you faile-" She got cut off, the textbook I threw hitting her straight in the face.

I took this as my chance, tackling her and punching her face in. Each punch fueled by the anger and hatred I held in for so long. She hit me once or twice, the hits barely affecting me as she cried out in pain. Lots of students were staring in shock, my friends trying to pull me off.

I couldn't take this anymore.

I felt my blood speed up. Literally. I felt my vision go blurry as memories hit me, figures appearing around me. All cut up. Dead. My brothers. I hate this world. I hate it so much. They were staring, sad looks on their deranged faces. They missed me. I heard screaming, people holding on to me, but I pushed them off. I felt fast, alive. I felt invincible. It felt amazing. I sinked my teeth into flesh, whose flesh was it? I don't know. I enjoyed it though. I think I'll do this for the rest of my life. I'll treat others, how they have treated me.

Veronica begged for me to stop, tears flowing from her face. It made me smile. My smile reached my ears. I loved this feeling, the feeling of destroying everything and anything, with ease. Gary grabbed me, and I quickly threw him off, snarling.

No one, and I mean no one, would stop me.

* * *

><p>Misty's Pov<p>

It all happened so fast. One moment, Leaf was sitting at her desk, everyone mocking her. The next moment, she was on Veronica, beating on the girl mercilessly. I felt bad for the black haired witch, but she deserved it. I knew it wasn't right though. We all tried to pull of Leaf, from me, May and Dawn to Ash, Gary, Drew and Paul. She threw us off easily though. I was scared.

She'd kill Veronica at this point. I watched her punch her tormentor, a creepy smile on her face. Leaf wasn't like herself right now, her red eyes glowed with excitement and thirst for blood. Her fists kept smashing Veronica's face in, and she laughed every now and then. I felt like this was something else..

At one point, Gary had tried to grab Leaf, only for her to bit him. His scream was horrifying, the way he tried to pry her off made me want to throw up. I could see her teeth sinking in, the blood forming from his new injury. He had managed to get her off, the brunette still beating on Veronica. I didn't know what to do. Blood was dripping out of Leaf's mouth, whether it was Gary's or not, I don't know..

Flashbacks suddenly hit me hard.

"_The victim of LTS usually would show how they really felt sometimes, like how they hated this or loved that."_

I just remembered Leaf had said that. She's acting like a savage animal, which is how they act. "I hate this world!" Leaf snarled. I paled. She's showing how much she really hates something. She is trying to kill. Oh no, it can't be. She just has to much anger inside of her right now. I wanted to believe that, but I couldn't. I knew what was really going on with Leaf right now, and I hate it.

"Leaf is being affected by LTS.." all 7 of my friends froze, eyes widening as they seemed to remember what Leaf had told us a while back. "O-oh no.." Gary immediately recovered, trying to pry Leaf off of Veronica. We all worked together, finally pulling her off of Veronica, who was crying weakly. How she was still alive, I'll never know. Students were staring in horror as Leaf snarled and screamed angrily, trying to get out of Gary's grasp. "LET GO!"

"N-no.." Gary said nervously, staring at Leaf with sorrow. Leaf glared darkly at us, looking at May. "I'll kill her! I will!" She shrieked. Drew stood in front of May, but I couldn't help but think that he was being stupid. Did he not remember that nothing can stop a rampaging LTS infected person? "Leaf! Calm down!"

Dawn walked up to Leaf, the brunette trying to kick Dawn. Dawn searched her eyes, cobalt blue staring into blood red. "Leaf, I know you are still in there.. Please, stop this.." Dawn begged. Leaf glared even more, her foot almost hitting Dawn. Paul managed to stop her, holding the girl's leg as she kicked.

At least she wasn't wearing a skirt..

Leaf suddenly broke free, Gary's eyes widening as he fell to the floor. I told you nothing could stop a rampaging victim. She launched at Paul, the purple haired teen actually looking scared. "I'll kill you, I'll kill all of you.." She snarled darkly, her smile stretching way to far. I shuddered. Dawn pulled Leaf off of Paul, only to have Leaf tackle her. We all immediately tried saving Dawn.

I saw Dawn holding Leaf back, Leaf clawing at her and kicking. I could tell Dawn was about to give in soon. I'm sorry Leaf, but I can't have you killing any of us. Please forgive me. I quickly grabbed a textbook, running at full speed towards Leaf. Everyone's eyes were wide as they watched me run toward her.

I slammed the book with full force into her head, my best friend flying forward and hitting the wall. Was I really that strong? I winced at the sound of her head hitting the wall, Leaf was motionless, and I immediately began to become worried and scared. Paul helped Dawn up, who rushed to Leaf's side with May. "Oh my god! Misty you hit her to hard!" I gulped, sweat running down my forehead as we checked her out. The other students had left the classroom, so it was only us, which I'm fine with.

Gary checked for a pulse, a scared look on her face. He sighed in relief. "You are lucky you didn't kill her!" He said. I felt guilty. I almost killed my best friend? Ash smiled softly. "You did the right thing though." I saw everyone nod, even Gary. "Thank you Misty, you saved my life.." Dawn said, smiling gratefully at me. I smiled. Leaf groaned, eyes opening slightly. We all got on guard, watching her incase she tried to attack again.

"What.. What happened..?" She asked, her voice extremely hoarse. We all relaxed. "Leafy, you got affected by your LTS.." Her eyes widened in horror, a gasp coming from her. "N-no.. But how am I still here..?" "Misty hit you in the head, knocking you unconscious, but we are just so relieved you are alive still.."

She nodded, looking at Gary's arm. The bite was bleeding still. Leaf touched her teeth, eyes widening even more in realization. "Oh god.. Did I bite you?" Gary nodded, hissing in pain as he tried to move his arm. She whimpered, looking at herself with hatred. "I can't believe I'd do this! Don't come near me.." May sighed, moving closer. "Leaf, its okay.. It isn't your fault.."

"Don't come near me! I'm a monster! I almost killed Gary!" Dawn sighed, saying something I kind of wished she wouldn't of said. "You also almost killed me, and Paul somewhat.." She gasped loudly. "S-stay away.." "Leaf. It's okay! Trust me.." Dawn tried.

"Stay away! I mean it! I'm a threat, I'll kill you all! Please stay away! I don't want to kill you!" We stared at her, seeing her trembling as she stared at herself. The door opened, the principal walking in. "I believe we have an LTS infected person in here?" Mr Stone said. I stood in front of Leaf protectively, the others following my lead. Steven sighed. "I'm not going to expel her or anything. I know it wasn't her fault this happened. I just want to make sure she is okay.." We hesitantly moved out of the way.

We watched Steven walk up to Leaf, who was staring at him warily. He smiled, handing her a chocolate bar. Weird. "Candy helps everyone cheer up. I know you may feel like you hate yourself, but don't. This isn't your fault. How about you all get the next day off? Have some fun or something. After all of this, you eight deserve it." We stared in surprise. Leaf slowly opened the candy bar, nodding slowly. "O-okay Mr Stone.. Thank you." He chuckled.

"Your welcome Leaf." After telling him what happened, he told us what happened to Veronica. "As cruel as it may be to say this, I'm happy. I have news to deliver that may be sad to many, but not to me. Leaf, do not hate yourself, but Veronica was rushed to the hospital. When she made it, she died a little later. Death from blood loss." We stayed quiet, Leaf staring at the floor. She smiled.

"I'm happy." That shocked me somewhat. Leaf said she didn't like to kill, so for her to say she is happy someone is dead? That is a little worrying. "I'm happy because.. I'm free. I won't be bullied anymore. Sure, in a way I murdered her. I don't care though. I won't be bullied anymore, I'll be free!" Her red eyes shined with relief. It almost made me feel happy that Veronica was dead. Almost. No one deserves to die though, so I can't help but feel bad for her. For her family. Oh well, I'll get over it.

"I would be sad. I'm not though." Steven said, smiling. "Her father always threatened me to make sure Veronica got good grades, even though she never did her work." Leaf nodded. After five minutes, we walked home. Leaf was skipping, laughing every now and then. Gary had to get his hand bandaged, and wasn't hurt to badly. "Hey Mist. You okay?" Ash asked worriedly. I sighed. "Not really. I can't help but think Leaf will turn again, I'm even surprised she managed to survive and revert back to normal." He nodded. "Well, at least she won't be tormented anymore." I agreed. She would finally be free.

Everyone fears her though. After that attack, I bet everyone will leave her alone. Which is what she wants, so I guess its all good. "Hey Leaf!" I called. She stopped, smiling as I caught up with her. We walked ahead of everyone else, Leaf's smile fading. "I'm even surprised you guys still trust me. Truly the most amazing friends someone could ever have." I smiled. I trusted her, because I know it isn't her fault. "I hurt Gary pretty badly." She mumbled.

"I'm sure he is fine, Leaf." She shrugged. "I couldn't help it, but at the same time. I knew I wasn't myself. I couldn't control it. I could hear screaming, but I couldn't tell who was who." So that is what its like when they experience LTS? "My taste was amplified. Everything tasted amazing, the blood and flesh. It makes me sick." I shivered at that. "I felt invincible. Like nothing could stop me. Thanks for slamming me in the head though." She muttered, rubbing her head. "Sorry.." "It's okay, you had to do it."

Everyone else caught up by now, all of us calming down and talking happily. "So, want to go out and eat?" Leaf shrugged, seeming out of it. The others seemed to be thinking about it. "Sure Misty." We all started walking towards the restaurant, laughing and having fun like always. Leaf and Gary were busy talking to each other, Gary frowning while Leaf looked away.

I wonder what they are talking about. "We'll eat at the caf Drew took me to before." May said happily. We nodded, going in. We sat at a huge round table, all waiting for a waitress or waiter. "This all looks good, doesn't it?" I nodded. All this cake looks amazing. "Don't eat so much June." "Shut up! Its May!" I giggled, Ash smiling at the sight of them two bickering. It felt so normal, like everything that went on earlier never happened. "So, everyone ready to order?" We nodded, ordering what we wanted. We started talking as we waited for the food. "Gary, remember what happened last night?" "..." We looked at Gary. "Gary..?"

"H-huh?" Gary said shakily, arm trembling badly. "You okay?" He nodded, a grimace on his face. "I-I guess the pain is just starting to hit again, nothing to important.." We nodded, our food coming. We all started eating, talking about the party yesterday. "It was so fun!" May squealed. We nodded, laughing as we remembered what had happened yesterday. I looked up, seeing Leaf staring at her food. Gary was doing the same thing, not eating. "Aren't you guys going to eat?" I asked, the others looking now.

"I'm not eating until Leaf eats.."

"I can't eat.."

That confused me. Why couldn't she eat? I understand why Gary doesn't want to eat, but why couldn't Leaf eat? "Try to. Its amazing!" Leaf sighed, cutting some of the cake and slowly starting to eat it. She swallowed, and I smiled. See? She can eat- "Leaf! Are you okay?!" Nevermind. She started choking, holding her throat as her eyes widened. Gary tried helping her, rubbing her back and everything. She coughed up the food, but still choked a whole bunch. "I'm.. choking.. On nothing.." She cried out, coughing up blood. I handed her water, people in the cafe watching in confusion and worry. She finally stopped choking, sighing in relief and breathing heavily.

"That hurt like hell.. I wasn't even choking on anything though, my throat just constricted.." I frowned. That wasn't good. I hope everything is okay. Leaf tried to eat again, choking once more. "I can't eat, forget this.." She threw her food in the trash, sitting back down and remaining quiet. We all ate, still talking a whole bunch.

When we were done, we all split up, deciding to hang out tomorrow. Ash was walking me home, both of us enjoying each other's company. "You know Misty. I'm starting to get worried that our plan will fail. The plan to get Leaf and Gary together." "Dont worry Ash, it'll all go well. Leaf and Gary will get together and everything will be perfect." He nodded, a smile on his face. "I hope so." We arrived at my house, Ash walking off to go home. I sighed, sitting down on my sofa.

Please, don't let anything bad happen..

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

It worried me, how Leaf couldn't eat well. She couldn't eat at all actually. Is this something that has to do with LTS? Or is it because her throat is sore? I don't know. "Gary, you don't have to stay here. I'll be fine.." "No. I'm staying here. Gramps and Daisy agreed that I should to." She sighed, rolling her eyes but smiling anyways. "As you wish Gary." Leaf said, giggling. I smiled. "Are you hungry though? You haven't eaten all day.." She nodded, her stomach growling a second later. I chuckled.

"I'll just make you something, go relax." She reluctantly left, going to sit in the living room. I decided to make cookies. I know they won't come out the best, but they'll do. I hope she can at least eat cookies. After a good thirty minutes, and me slipping randomly, the cookies were done. "Leaf!" She came out into the kitchen, smiling happily. "Cookies! I hope they aren't burnt~"

"You hurt me.." She giggled once more while I smirked. She ate it, starting to choke once more. "Why can't I eat?!" I sighed, rubbing her back. "How about you try eating slowly?" She nodded. It didn't work. Nothing seemed to work. We tried everything. Eating slowly, eating tiny bits of the cookies, nothing worked. "I'm going to die!" She cried dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "How about you let me feed you?" She froze, a huge blush forming on our faces.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!

"U-um.. Forget I said that.."

"Okay.. You can.."

We both stared at each other, before we started laughing. "Maybe it will work, it seems I can't feed myself anyways. It'll make no sense though if I'll be able to eat just because you'll be feeding me." I nodded. We tired, and it didn't work. "You know what, I'll just starve." She said, smiling sadly. I sighed. There had to be a way for her to eat. "A straw?" She looked at me in confusion.

"Maybe if we turn it into a drink or something. I don't know.." She shrugged. "We can try, if you want." I put the cookies in the blender, all of them being turned into a drink. "That looks so disgusting.." I nodded, trying not to laugh. She had to try this.. "I hate you." She grumbled, smiling. I handed her the straw, the brunette hesitantly trying it out. She didn't choke. "Well then, I guess you'll have to eat like that. Or drink like that.." She glared while I laughed.

"You enjoy my misery, don't you Oak?" She muttered, drinking the rest of it. I smiled. "Its just funny how you are so mad, yet you look so stupid like that." She rolled her eyes. "Only you would say that, Gary." She smirked. "Gary Green Oak.."

"Whats so funny about my middle name?!" She shook her head. "Nothing. It has a nice ring to it I guess." She said, blushing slightly. "Gary Green Oak." I nodded. "I'm just happy its not that joke my sister made." I grumbled. She looked at me in confusion. "What joke?"

"When I went to first grade, my sister decided it would be nice to lie to the teacher and tell her my middle name was Blue. SO stupid, it made me so mad when the teacher would get my middle name wrong." She giggled. "I think it would be kind of stupid to name a green-eyed person Blue. Like seriously.." I nodded. Its very stupid.

She smiled. "For some odd reason, father used to call me Blue Leaf. It was funny, it sounded so weird but I guess he liked it. Something about me being the rarest leaf on the tree." I smiled. Being the rarest leaf on the tree? I like that. "I just though of something so stupid, in a good way of course." She said, laughing. I stared at her, wondering what she just thought of, she pointed to herself. "The rarest Leaf." Then she pointed to me. "On the Oak tree." I chuckled. So stupid, and cheesy. She smiled. "The rarest Leaf on the Oak tree." She laughed along with me.

"For some reason, I feel like if we told the others about this, they'd tease us endlessly." She nodded in agreement, finishing her drink. "It's getting late Gary, do you think you should go home?" I shook my head. I'd rather stay the night. "I'll sleep on the sofa, I'm not leaving you alone. It must be lonely like this." She nodded. "It is, but I know that I'll be okay. If you wish to stay, you can. You can sleep in my brother's room if you want."

"I'd rather sleep in the living room. I'm not going to sleep just yet though. You need to eat more." She sighed, but nodded. Okay, I'll eat more of that nasty stuff. More like drink it but whatever." I started making more for her, while she brushed her hair.

"I'm so bored. Nothing good to do.." She whined. "You don't have a WiiU?" She shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "We used to, until Red raged and broke it." I started laughing hysterically, imagining a raging Red and a broken WiiU. "It isn't that funny! I loved that system.." I smiled. "I'll buy you a new one." She stared in surprise, before squealing happily. "Thank you!" I nodded, blushing as she hugged me tightly. "H-here Leafy.." she took the drink, making a disgusted face as she drank it. "I should force you to drink this, Oak. You need to know how horrible this is." I shook my head, while she pouted.

"I'd rather jump into a pool of sharks then try that." "That is exactly what I want to do right now." I chuckled, ruffling her hair. "You are lucky." "Why?" She pointed at me. "You are extremely tall, I'm extremely short." She isn't THAT short. "Stand. You aren't that short." She rolled her eyes. Standing up.

She had to look up at me. It was adorable. "You are very amused by me having to actually look up, aren't you?" I nodded, not being able to hold in my laughter. "I hate being short." She glared at me playfully while I smirked. "Nothing is wrong with being short.." She nodded, a huge frown on her face.

"Misty, May and Dawn are taller than me." "Not by much." "Still taller than me though." I give up. Nothing is wrong with being short anyways. "Anyways, how much more do I need to drink this stuff? I feel full." I grabbed the cup, putting it in the fridge. "Leftovers. Yay." She said sarcastically. I flicked her forehead, smiling. "At least it is food though, so be happy." She nodded, sighing in relief. "You think you can put a pizza in the blender?" I shrugged. "Red tried it before, it blew up on him. I wish I could show you the video. It is so funny when he is angry." She giggled. I smiled. "I'll try tomorrow. Have everyone come over." She nodded. "I wouldn't mind that. Have a pizza party!"

Yup. A pizza party. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was around nine now. "Leaf, what time do you go to bed?" She shrugged, thinking. "Twelve. Maybe one sometimes. I like the nighttime." I sighed, before smirking. "Want to tell scary stories?" She rolled her eyes. "No, I want to be able to sleep at night." I frowned, while she giggled. "Want to do each other's hair?!"

"WHAT?!"

She fell to the floor, laughing at my horrified face. "Y-you should see the look on your face! H-hilarious.." I walked into the living room, Leaf following me. "Well then lets just watch some TV or something. Tomorrow we can go out and get the WiiU, that way I can make you cry because you'll be losing all day." "Sure Oak, sure." We watched TV together, laughing and shoving one another. I smiled. I loved this right now. The time we got to share, just the two of us. She yawned. "I'm tired, but I'm to lazy to move.. Carry me." I rolled my eyes. Lazy girl.

"Fine." I picked her up, the girl squeaking in surprise. "You are super light. You need to eat more." She rolled her eyes this time. "No, I'm happy the way I am." I sat her on her bed, sighing and yawning. Now I feel tired. "Goodnight Leafy." "Goodnight Gary!" I smiled. I walked to the sofa, falling on it and yawning once more.

"The rarest Leaf on the Oak tree.."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 17! I hoped you guys liked it! Also, do you want a Pokemon Academy story? Or a story where the girlsboys have powers? Let me know in reviews :D**

**-Pichu Pi!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18! :D**

**Guest: Your vote counts a whole bunch! Thank you!**

**Sakura Touko: I'm happy it was beautiful! :D**

**Meliaantiqua: It is D: Don't worry it'll get better!**

**WOW544: Another vote for an Academy story :D Thank you! I'm happy you think this is a great story!**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: She did deserve it lol, your opinion counts :D Thanks for voting! I love the last line I put xD**

**BlazingPoptart: Thanks for your vote!**

**Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: No :)**

* * *

><p>Ash's Pov<p>

I'm bored. Misty isn't awake yet, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to stay here because mom is trying to make me play dress up. I texted Gary, and he said to come over to Leaf's house. I guess I should go, better than staying here and being forced to wear a dress.

I walked towards Leaf's house, thinking of plans to get her together with Gary. I know using the amusement park again would be suspicious, and movie theatre is a no go because that is to bland. Maybe birthday present or something? I don't know.. I walked up to her door, knocking. "Come in." I walked inside, seeing Gary and Leaf playing WiiU. "I didn't know you had a WiiU Leaf." I said. She smiled happily, "Gary brought it for me, join in!" I nodded, grabbing a controller.

"I'll kick your ass again Gary!" Gary snorted, smirking at me. "Oh really Ash? I believe I kicked your ass." Leaf giggled as the race started, all of us concentrating. Leaf hit us both with shells, passing by with ease. We both looked at each other, before nodding. We must asses the threat. After double teaming, betrayals, and raging, Gary won, with Leaf in second.

"You guys cheated!" I whined, laughing. "No Ash, it is just skill." Gary said, smirking. "Says the guy who double teams and betrays." Leaf mumbled, smirking. Gary frowned, flicking her forehead. I chuckled, smiling at the sight. They would make a good couple. Misty suddenly walked in, smiling happily. "Hello Leaf!" "Misty!" Misty sat down, grabbing a controller. "How dare you two double team Leaf." Oh no, she called in Misty. We are screwed. "We'll destroy you! Lets go!" Gary said, smirking.

We lost. "HOW?!" Misty and Leaf were laughing madly, "You lost! You lost!" Leaf chanted. Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever, not like I care!" He said, smiling. Leaf nodded, grabbing the disc and putting it back into its case. "Misty! JUST DANCE!" The girls started to play that game, while me and Gary talked. "So, about the whole plan thing, you need to confess soon." Gary nodded. "I know." I chuckled, "I'm sure you'll do it soon.." He sighed. "I QUIT! I want to watch Pokemon anyways." Leaf said, while Misty nodded.

Leaf put on the first season, smiling. "Who is your favorite starter?" She asked, looking at all of us. "Blastoise." Gary said. "Pikachu." I said, smiling. "I don't have a favorite starter, but I love all water types." Misty said last, smiling. "Charizard." Leaf answered, smiling proudly. "Blastoise vs Charizard.." Gary trailed off, chuckling. I smiled, remembering the first time I played Pokemon.

"Anyways, you guys want pizza? I'll order!" Gary said, getting up. We nodded, telling him what kind of pizza we wanted. "Okay then, Leaf do you think you can eat now?" She shrugged, "I'll go check." She left, leaving us three here. "She is still having trouble eating?" Gary nodded, sighing. "She has to drink the food, and it tastes disgusting." Misty frowned. "That sucks, hopefully she can eat now." I nodded. She came back in, smiling. "I can eat! Somewhat.." "What do you mean by somewhat?" She giggled. "I don't know, it still hurts a little.." Oh, that is what she meant.

"Well hopefully it stops soon." She nodded, sitting down next to Misty. The girls started talking, something about beating me and Gary in a pokemon battle. They wouldn't even last. "Do you want to see if you can really beat us?" Gary said, smirking. Both girls nodded. It took us a while to set everything up, but now it was time for our battle.

The girls seemed to be forming plans, just like me and Gary were. We did battles after battles, Gary using his favorite and me using mine. Leaf was using her Charizard, and Misty was using her Gyarodos. We lost. Again. We did manage to beat them once, but it was best two out of three. "T-today is just your lucky day!" Gary said, frowning. Leaf laughed. "You cannot beat the queen of Kanto!" Misty high fived her, laughing. "Queen of Kanto, please.. You aren't queen of anything!" Leaf rolled her eyes, smirking. "Whatever you say Gary."

We laughed, enjoying the battles and raging somewhat. Time passed fast, and when we were done it was three in the afternoon. I sighed. "Pokemon is so fun~" Misty said, while we all nodded. "I think the pizza is getting cold.." We were so busy playing Pokemon that we didn't even remember the pizza at all. We took some slices, Gary inviting the others over. They came five minutes later. Dawn smiled. "Hello everyone! Your queen is here!" May smacked her in the back of her head, smirking. "You watch to much TV." "What?! Its my favorite character's qoute!"

We all took turns battling eachother, me and Drew vs May and Misty, Gary and Paul vs Leaf and Dawn. It was all fun. "I'm so tired now.. Pokemon battles drain energy from me!" Dawn yawned. May smiled. "I love contests, I just wish they had them in the games.." Dawn nodded in agreement, while Drew sighed. "Only contest they have is the one where you show off, not like the anime.." I looked at Misty, seeing her and Leaf still playing.

I walked behind them, wanting to see what they were doing. I saw Misty's team, and she glared at me. "I'm not going to cheat Mist, I'm done battling." I chuckled. She sighed, but showed me her team. "These are my favourites~" Leaf smiled, humming. "Me and Misty are unbeatable, somewhat." Misty nodded as they high fived. Gary smirked. "Anyways. Are we all going back to school?"

"I guess. We have to anyways, I just wanted to stay home in case it would act up again." Leaf said, smiling. We nodded, sighing. "I just hope everything is back to nromal. After that attack, everyone seemed to fear you Leaf." May said. Leaf smile grew bigger. "Good. I'll be left alone then. I can't wait to go back to school. No longer being bullied!" She cheered. We smiled.

"I'm happy everything will be better for you from now on, Leaf." Misty said, smiling brightly. I looked at the time, seeing that it was 5:00. Time goes extremely fast sometimes. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I quickly answered. "Hello?" I heard mom sigh on the other end. "Ash! I need you to help with some stuff. If you don't mind, how about you and Misty help me?" I looked at Misty, who was looking at me in curiosity. "Okay then mom, I'll be over." I hung up, the others waiting for me to speak up. "My mom needs help, Misty, will you help her with me?"

Misty nodded, smiling. "We'll hang out tomorrow, okay guys?" They nodded, everyone else getting up. "I should go home, mom might want me to help with some stuff as well." May and Dawn said at the same time, laughing. "I'll go spend time with my brother.." Paul grumbled. Drew sighed. "I'll go and talk about buisness with my parents I guess." We all started leaving, me and Misty walking towards my house. "So Mist, did you have fun?" She nodded, smiling softly. "It was fun, from the blender blowing up on Gary to the Pokemon battles." I nodded.

It was very fun.

* * *

><p>Leaf's Pov<p>

"Even if everything in school becomes perfect, I'll still be your protecter, right?" That caught me off guard. Right after the others left, and I shut the door, Gary asked that. Did he really think that he wouldn't be my protector anymore? "Gary.. You still are.."

He smiled in relief. "I thought I wouldn't be." I smiled, feeling my heart beat somewhat fast. I was about to say omething when my doorbell rang. "I'll see who it is." I walked to it, opening the door and seeing Lance. "Hi Lance! Come on in.." I trailed off, letting him in. I wasn't expecting this. I saw Gary's smile disappear, and Lance glare at him.

I wonder what is wrong with them?

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

What is HE doing here?! I know she didn't invite him..

"Oh.. hi." I forced myself to say, while Lance glared more. "Hi." I hate him, and I know he hates me to. Leaf smiled, oblivious to the glaring. "I'll get some drinks! Be right back!" She walked off, humming happily. "I don't like you." "I despise you." We growled at each other. "I was coming to take her out, but sadly you are here." I smirked. "I'm sure she wouldn't of gone out with you anyways." He growled angrily, while I glared.

"Here you go, water." She handed us our drinks, sitting between us happily. "You guys want to play WiiU?" We nodded, still glaring at each other. She handed us a controller, putting in Mario Kart. I quickly sped ahead, drifting around Lance. The next few minutes were filled with Leaf cheering happily when she won, me and Lance destroying one another, and her watching in confusement.

"You guys are really getting into this game, I'm going to get cookies!" She skipped off, me and Lance snarling at each other. "I'll have her! I'll show I'm better for her!" "I've known her longer though, so I doubt she'll go for you." We kept doing that, about to fight when she came back in. "Want some?" We both took cookies, eating while she giggled. "Looks like you both have an equal score~" I growled angrily. I'll do whatever it takes to win.

He smiled at Leaf. "I think I should go." Yeah, leave. No one wants you here. "I need to go think some things through." She nodded, smiling. "Bye Lance!" He left, leaving me and Leaf alone. I don't like him at all. I hate him. Leaf smiled. "I wonder why you guys were glaring at each other."

Leaf, you dense person you..

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"Dawn, I believe I have a solution for everything!" Dad called.

I quickly ran up to his study room, seeing him smiling as he showed me something. He pointed to it, his smile widening. "This is somewhat of a cure. Something to help your friend." I smiled brightly, looking at the medicine he held in his hand. He sighed. "I hope this is enough to show how sorry I am for being horrible." I hugged him, laughing. "Even if you couldn't find a cure, I still forgive you." He chuckled.

"Now, I'll need your friend to come over tomorrow. Remember this isn't a cure, but something that'll help control it for a while. She'll need to rest to. I don't know what the side affects may be, I hope its nothing serious." I frowned at that. I hope nothing bad will happen. "No one to test it out on? To use it on?" He shook his head sadly.

"LTS pretty much killed almost everyone in Lavender by now. The only ones who aren't dead are the elders, who will die soon anyways." I nodded, feeling bad for the little town. So empty and hollow. "Now, lets hope for the best. I want to cure this disease just as much as you do." Should I tell him what happened the other day? I guess, it wouldn't hurt for him to know..

"Dad, LTS affected her yesterday." He froze, staring at me in shock. "W-what do you mean? Is she..?" I shook my head immediately. "She isn't dead. She managed to control it actually, from a book to the head though. I'm confused by it.." He seemed to be thinking. "Weird, I didn't think it'd be possible for them to go back to being normal. Well, we'll just have to give her this as soon as possible!" I nodded, smiling proudly. I'm happy to have him as a father.

"Dawn!" Mom called. "I need you to clean your bedroom!" I smiled. "Okay mom! Thanks again Dad." He nodded, going back to working on the cure. I ran into my room, starting to clean. I remembered how at first, it all started with Gary finding Leaf coughing up blood. After that, we all learned so much from one another. Gary became nicer, and stopped bullying Leaf.

I was able to confess to Paul. May was able to forgive Drew, and Ash and Misty finally got together. We learned more about Leaf, learned about LTS. Everything that happened up to this point. It makes me smile. I hope we all are happy forever though. We all deserve it. My phone vibrated, and I noticed someone was calling me. "Hello?" "Hey Dawn." I smiled. Lucas. "Hey Lucas."

He sighed, chuckling. "Did you ask Paul out?" "Yeah, we are together!" He laughed, "I'm happy for you. Also, I want you to know something." I stayed quiet, hearing him sigh.

"Dawn, I liked you at one point. I did, more than a friend. It was for a short while during the arranged marriage, but I still liked you. Then I realized that you don't feel the same way. Sure, I was crushed, but I realized yet another thing. I only thought I loved you because you have always been there for me. I don't know if this is making any sense to you, but I thought I'd get it over with. I just wanted to tell you because.. Well childhood friends tell each other everything, right?" I smiled. I was shocked, yes, but I'm also happy.

"I get what you mean Lucas. Thanks for telling me. Childhood friends, and best friends forever?" He chuckled. "Yeah, it felt good to get that off my chest. Childhood friends, and best friends forever. I better get invited to the wedding." I laughed. "You will be invited, don't worry. Bye Lucas." "Bye Dawn." I hung up, lying on my bed. Lucas used to like me, but he realized that it was only because I had been there for him. In a way, it was confusing, but I also understood what he meant. It made me smile.

Everything was perfect. My best friends were happy, I'm happy.

Nothing could go wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short! This has about.. two chapters left I believe, so its almost done :) I'm happy you all love this story! Also!<strong>

**Pokemon Academy Votes: 5**

**Boys/Girls with Powers Votes: 1**

**Thats all!**

**-Pichu!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! One more chapter until this story is done.. *sob* x)**

**Sakura Touko: The rivalry between them is very incredible xD**

**SugarBlasTer: I should listen to that song 0_0 :D**

**WOW544: You can vote twice, we'll see about the powers one :D**

**Meliaantiqua: Maybe something will x)**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: You'll see, all your questions will be answered :D**

**Thank you for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: NOPEZ.**

* * *

><p>Dawn's Pov<p>

"So, Leaf. You ready?" She nodded, the both of us walking into school. Students moved out of the way when Leaf would walk near them, trembling in fear. I saw Leaf smiling, the smile growing bigger as more students moved out of her way. "I'd rather have it like this then be bullied." I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. If it makes Leaf happy though, then I'll let it go. We walked towards our class, sitting in our desks. I wonder why everyone else is late. Lately we've all been late. "Sorry troublesome. I was busy helping my brother." I nodded as he went to his seat.

I hope the plan and the cure go good today. I want everything to end perfectly. The teacher walked in, the last of the students sitting down. "Today class, we are.." I ignored her, yawning tiredly. I was up all night watching the season finale of my favourite show. I needed to sleep but it was so good, I couldn't stop watching! "Students, we should pay our respects to Veronica." Many students started to, except us eight. Leaf was smiling coldly, and I couldn't help but feel happy. That witch bullied my friend, made her cry and depressed many times.

She deserved to die.

"Why aren't you paying your respects?" The teacher asked, looking shocked. The whole class stared at us eight, and I spoke up. "She deserved to die. She bullied Leaf. I don't care for her." I said coldly. Paul stared at me as if he was impressed, and I smirked. The teacher frowned, but didn't say anything. Students stared at us in fear, hatred, and confusion.

Like I care. I only need my best friends in life, not these sad excuses for classmates. I yawned, some of Veronica's friends glaring at me angrily. She isn't worth my time, I won't pay my respects. Leaf seemed to be giggling, Gary smirking. I wonder what is going on with them. The teacher went back to teaching, while I pulled out my phone. I looked through my contacts, about to text May when I was hit in the head with a note.

_You know, everyone is going to start hating us. I'm laughing my ass off though, I'm happy. –Leaf_ I smiled at her, nodding. At least she'll be left alone. School went by like any other day, learning and being bored as always. We were now heading to my house, Leaf skipping. "I can't wait to get the cure~" I skipped with her, the both of us laughing as Misty and May raised their eyebrows. "You both are extremely happy." We nodded. "Life is just extremely good right now!" I sung, spinning into Paul's arms. "Troublesome." I pouted, but hugged him. "Plum head." He shook his head.

"Anyways, when are we getting little Paul and Dawn?" I shrieked in fear, Leaf laughing. "LEAF! IT ISN'T FUNNY! I don't know, when we are older though, you pervert." She giggled, stopping in front of my house. I opened the door, letting them in. We sat on the sofas, my father coming in. "Okay, this may hurt a lot. It'll be worth it though." Leaf nodded, my dad hesitantly starting. "You sure you'll do this? No matter what?" She nodded, determined. "I'll be fine. I can handle it!"

He stuck the needle in her skin, Leaf hissing and growling. I got on guard, a little worried she would turn. She kept growling, teeth barred. "You are doing good. This is suppose to happen, especially if you turn." I stared at her, seeing her biting her lip. Her teeth looked extremely sharp all of a sudden. I guess that is what LTS does, it enhances stuff or something like that..

Leaf kept growling, lifting her arm shakily. "Don't attack. Don't give in." She is fighting LTS. She is doing a pretty good job at it to. She lifted her arm, biting into her skin. Ouch. "Be careful, don't want to hurt yourself badly." My mom said, pulling her arm away and bandaging it. They came prepared. I smiled, walking up to Leaf. My friends were watching us, looking hopeful. She stared up at me, smiling weakly. "You don't know how painful this is."

I don't think I want to know how painful it is. It looks extremely painful. She frowned, her teeth dripping her blood from her arm. Ew. "You know, I feel extremely angry still. I want to get revenge, but I know its just the LTS trying to control me.." May nodded, smiling. "You are doing a good job though Leaf." She smiled, sighing. "Yeah. If I let it take control of me, Gary would be dead." She said that so easily, it sent shivers down my spine.

Gary paled, but otherwise smiled. "I-I know I'd be dead.. heh.." Poor guy. My father sighed, standing back up. "There. We'll see what happens for the next five minutes." He went to go wash his hands, my mom finishing the bandages on Leaf's arm. Leaf smiled thankfully, looking at me. "How sharp are your teeth?" I asked curiously. She shrugged. "You can check if you want, I'm not going to bite." She giggled. I touched her teeth, staring in surprise. "You can tear through flesh with that. Its creepy."

"I guess its only sharp when LTS hits." I nodded. My father came back in, smiling. "Nothing yet?" Leaf shook her head, swaying a little. He frowned. "I guess there are some side effects." Leaf started coughing up blood once more, the blood a blackish color. Our eyes widened. "W-what is that..?" Misty said shakily. My father looked at it, smiling. "I believe that is the disease, I don't know." They cleaned it up, Leaf groaning as she fell to the floor. "I can barely see.. ugh.." We stayed by her side, not leaving once. She coughed and coughed and coughed. It kept going.

I smiled happily. It seemed like she was getting better, I think. Leaf groaned, reaching her hand towards me. I held her hand as she threw up, blood in it. "Please work, please work.." My father repeated. A hopeful look in his eye. We all started chanting that, praying that it would work. Leaf sighed weakly, standing up shakily. "I-I don't feel.. constricted anymore. I can breathe, I can feel!" Leaf said happily, red eyes shining. We cheered happily, the brunette cheering loudly. My father chuckled, cleaning the mess on the floor up. "This.." He trailed off, all of us looking at something he was holding in his hand. The napkin had black blood on it, the liquid moving on its own. "Creepy.." He sighed. "This, is LTS. A living thing inside of you." Leaf frowned, staring at it. She held the thing, looking amazed at what was inside of her.

"What are you going to do with it?" Dad seemed to be thinking, before smiling. "I'm going to dissect it. Somehow, I feel like we'd be able to make a cure with it. If that is okay with Leaf though, seeing as it is her blood.." Leaf stared at him like he was crazy. "Please do make a cure. My town deserves to be accepted once more." My father nodded, putting it in a special glass. "I'll start working immediately." He left, me and May hugging Leaf tightly. "You are pure!" She giggled, all of us smiling. She pouted. "I'm lighter than I was before." Mom nodded. "One of the side effects is losing weight. You'll need to eat some, although I believe this side effect becomes permanent and you may be your weight forever.." Leaf nodded, smiling thankfully.

"Thanks so much guys.." We all nodded, seeing her smiling happily. I hugged her tightly once more, May joining in. She laughed as she hugged us back. Gary smiled. "One problem solved. Now just one last thing.." He said. Leaf looked at him confusedly, but we just smiled. She'd see later. "Anyways, now that I am no longer infected, I can be human! Be accepted!"

She was always accepted though. "Leafy, you were always accepted." She smiled. "I know, but I really meant my family. My town. When the cure is put into all LTS victims, we'll be accepted. I hope brother is happy. I hope they are all happy." She closed her eyes, smiling as we stayed quiet for a moment. May Red rest in peace. "How about we go celebrate?" Leaf nodded, running out of the door. I laughed. She seemed so much more happier.

She won't have to worry about dying. We won't have to worry about that.

* * *

><p>Gary's Pov<p>

I felt so happy, like I was the one who was cured. Leaf's happiness was making me extremely happy. "Where are we going?" Misty said, smiling. Ash shrugged. "We could go to the mall, or maybe to the pizza parlor." I nodded, while Leaf thought about it. "Pizza! I want to be able to taste pizza again, since I won't have to drink it now." We laughed, all heading towards the place.

We sat at the table, Leaf sitting next to me. Paul and Dawn were getting the pizza, their arguing extremely loud. "Pepperoni!" "Cheese." "Both." "One of each, troublesome." May shook her head in amusement as we listened to them. They brought the pizza over, sitting down and grabbing a slice. "It feels like forever since I've been able to eat pizza~" Leaf sung, a huge smile on her face. She'll be smiling all day.

"I was thinking Leaf, I want to know, who do you like now? You've hung out with Lance a lot, and Gary. Its time we knew." May said, smirking. Leaf blushed, looking down. I made sure to pay attention. "W-well.. Lance is nice, kind and caring.." I hate you Lance, I'm not giving up. "Gary though.. He's been there for me. I-I'm not saying anything though! Not telling."

We all laughed while she fumed, glaring at May. "Sorry Leaf, I just had to ask.." She shrugged, going back to eating her pizza. At least I still have somewhat of a chance. Lance, you are going down. Paul sighed, "He is a problem." Leaf looked at him in confusion. "Who is?" Drew spoke up for Paul. "Lance. You see Leaf, there is something going on that we need to fix. Lance however is in the way." Nice cover, I guess. Leaf raised an eyebrow. "I could tell him to go away if you want." I felt like face palming. She is extremely dense lately..

"N-no, its fine.." Drew said, sweatdropping. Ash shook his head in amusement, looking at me. I shrugged. The minutes flew by, all of us walking to the mall now. Leaf and Misty were talking about getting a used Pokemon game, while Dawn and May were talking about clothes as always. Paul slapped me in the back, rolling his eyes. ""What was that for?!" "You need to confess. We'll try to keep Lance away if he comes." I groaned.

"I'm not confessing in the mall. It can wait another day, can't it?!" They shook their heads, looking at me expectantly. "Gary, you may not have another chance tomorrow. Your chance is now." Ash said, while Drew nodded in agreement. Fine, I'll try. "You guys will be amused by me messing up, won't you?" They laughed, and I hit my head on the wall. "Gary is trying to kill his brain cells." Leaf said, giggling. I smiled.

We all split up, Leaf and me walking towards the game store. "I'm going to try and preorder the new 3Ds coming out next year. You should preorder it to, Gary." I nodded, getting some money out of my wallet. We walked into the store, seeing a huge line. "Leafy, lets just look at the other games for now." She sighed, following me as we looked at the WiiU games. She squealed, "I need to get Smash!" She rushed to the line, dragging me with her.

"Ow. I can't feel my arm." She laughed nervously, "Sorry.." I flicked her forehead once more, smirking as she growled. "How may I help you lovebirds?" The cashier said, smiling. She looked oddly familiar. "Daisy?" I asked. She pouted. "Shut up bro, you weren't suppose to know its me." Leaf stared, before realization kicked in. "You have a sister?!"

I felt like slamming my head into a wall. Daisy burst out laughing, smiling. "Leaf, didn't you already meet Daisy?" Leaf shrugged. "maybe, who knows. I'm Leaf, nice to meet you!" She does the introduction anyways. Really? Daisy shook her hand, giggling. "Daisy Oak." They talked somewhat, and luckily we were last in line because I'm sure if customers were here they'd be raging at us.

"Its nice to meet my brother's future wife!" Leaf blushed madly, before giggling. "Anyways, I want to preorder Smash and the new 3DS please." Daisy nodded, getting everything ready. I handed her the money, Daisy finishing. "There you go, Leaf and Gary." Leaf smiled, walking out of the store. "Mr and Mrs Oak.." I glared at her while she laughed, people staring at her as if she were insane.

She is.

"Come on Gary!" Leaf called. I ran up to her, sighing as she squealed. "Don't. Move." I stayed, looking at what she was squealing about.

Ash and Misty kissing.

She pulled out her phone, taking pictures. I smirked, chuckling as Leaf saved the pictures. "Cute." We walked away, hearing Ash and Misty freaking out. They must have noticed us. "HEY YOU!" We started running, Misty chasing after us with her mallet. We turned into a shop, Misty crashing into a wall. "We are safe.."

I was scared to death. She would have killed us. I wouldn't have gotten my chance to live my life. "So, when do you think the wedding will be?" Leaf asked, looking at the perfumes in this shop. Ew. "I don't know, can we leave this place? It stinks of girl stuff." She rolled her eyes, buying some perfume. "You like that stuff?" She shook her head. "I'm getting it for Dawn." Oh, that explains everything. We walked out of the place, looking for the others.

I noticed Drew and them hiding. They didn't expect me to confess now did they?! Oh god.. Someone help me.. "Gary, you look like you've seen a ghost. Whats wrong?" I sighed, smiling forcefully. "Nothing. I need to talk to you, if that is okay with you." She nodded, looking at me curiously. Kill me now..

"Leaf, I-Im trying to say I l-l-l.." "You what..?" Leaf said, a confused look on her face. I saw Drew and them cracking their knuckles, Paul mouthing something about burying me alive if I didn't do it. Oh no.. "Leaf, I lo-"

"Hi Leaf." Great. Lance. You little.. "Hi Lance, Gary what is it you are trying to say?" My friends all came out of hiding, glaring darkly at Lance. He didn't seem to notice. "I'm trying to say that I li-" "Leaf I like you as more than a friend." Lance said, smirking at me. Leaf's eyes widened as she stared at Lance. I glared.

He is going to die. I'll kill him. "Y-you like me..?" She said in shock, staring at Lance. He nodded. "Well I like you, no love you." I growled. My friends stared in surprise, Leaf stared in shock at me, a blush forming on her face. I just realized something.

I confessed. Shit.

I felt a blush forming on my face, my eyes widening slightly. "Wh-what the b-but.." Leaf stuttered, looking between us.

Me and Lance glared at each other. My blood was boiling, I feel like punching him. I really want to bash his face in. "Y-you know.. Gu-" "Leaf, don't go for that bullying low life." Lance said, frowning. Ash growled darkly, "She hasn't even known you for so long, for all we know you could be a rapist!" Lance glared angrily. They all started arguing, Misty about to punch him when I spoke up. "Let Leaf choose.." I knew I had a chance, an equal one at least. They all stared in shock, before we all looked at Leaf.

Red eyes widened more, before she looked away. "I need a minute to think.." We waited patiently, the brunette sighing. She walked between us, smiling weakly. "I can't believe I have to do this.." She looked between us, before walking towards Lance.

My heart felt like it was breaking. Lance smirked at me, while Leaf smiled. "Lance. You are everything many girls would want. Kind, caring, protective, helpful.." She turned to me, smiling softly at me. "But Gary, even though he used to bully me, did everything in his power to make me happy. He was there for me when I needed someone." She looked between us, sighing.

"I'm sorry Lance, I don't feel the same way. You are just a friend." He glared darkly. "Whatever, you freak." He left, Leaf shrugging. She looked at me, blushing slightly. "I still like, no, love you Gary." Our friends cheered as I hugged her tightly. She giggled. "I would have never thought you'd feel the same way though." I smiled.

"YEAH TAKE THAT LANCE! WALK AWAY BRO, DON'T COME BACK!" Dawn yelled, while May cheered. People stared in amusement, Drew shaking his head while Paul face palmed. "Oh shut up!" Lance yelled angrily. Dawn smirked, "YOU CAN'T RUIN THE ORIGINAL FOUR SHIPS. NO ONE CAN! KEEP WALKING!" We laughed as Dawn kept yelling at him, people looking annoyed.

Life is perfect now.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe not the best ending, but I still like it :3 Last chapter is soon D: *Sigh* I'm so happy that you guys enjoyed this story! Dawn is right, nothing can ruin the original four ships :)<strong>

**Academy: 6 Votes.**

**Powers: 2 Votes.**

**-Pichu**


	20. Chapter 20

**The last chapter.. It was fun writing this story, but my Pokémon Academy one will be up first thing tomorrow! Make sure to check it out, without further ado~**

**codeninjathe: I'd love to do both :) But I know I'd get distracted by one and forget the other one, I'll think about it though :D**

**Sakura Touko: Don't cry! Sadly the end has come D:**

**Guest: I am a high school student actually. I just find time to upload~**

**BlazingPoptart: All good things must come to an end D:**

**Meliaantiqua: Next story post/upload info will be at the bottom! :D**

**o0PenguinsOfThePress0o: LTS is pretty creepy, but I love it :D**

**Before story starts, I want to say thanks to all of you for reading this story. It made me extremely happy :) Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**Disclaimer: I got nothing..**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov (Five years later)<p>

"Will you stop running around like a mad woman?!" An angry 22-year-old Misty yelled. Dawn and May, who were now 21, smirked. "Misty~ We are excited. Today is your marriage!" Misty blushed, while Leaf, now 20, came flying in, holding cookies. "I'm here my queen!" She threw the cookies at Misty, smiling stupidly.

"I'm going to kill you girls. Its my special day and you are ruining it with your childish antics!" Dawn and May snickered. "Bridezilla activated." Leaf said, smiling. Misty rubbed her forehead in frustration, sighing. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." Leaf smiled. "Misty, you look gorgeous, don't worry!" They all smiled at her.

Dawn's hair was still the same, the girl preferring to cut it and keep it at mid back. May's grew a little, but you could barely tell. Misty's hair reached mid back now, the girl having grown it out. Leaf's hair reached the floor, sometimes dragging along.

"Misty. Ash is going to drool when he sees you." Misty nodded, before smirking. "Like Drew did when you guys were getting married?" May burst out laughing, "He didn't drool as much as Paul did when him and Dawn were getting married!" Dawn pouted, glaring. "S-shut up!" Leaf smiled playfully. "We now know that a little Paul is on the way. I hope his name is bob." Dawn face palmed, throwing cookies at Leaf. "You and your obsession with the name bob." Leaf rolled her eyes. "You don't understand.."

"Misty, everything is going to go fine!" Misty sighed, looking nervous. "I can't help but be this way though!" Leaf smiled. "I felt that way when me and Gary were getting married, it'll go fine." May raised an eyebrow. "I still don't get it. Gary gathered the courage to propose, but the others took forever." Leaf giggled. "He wanted to marry right away." It was Misty's turn to smirk now. "So, when can we expect a little Gary or Leaf?"

The room went quiet, the three girl's eyes widening. "OH MY GOD.." Leaf blushed. "You have to tell him Leaf!" "I will! It isn't my day though, it's about Misty!" May giggled. "So we have two pregnant women, Dawn and Leaf." Both girls glared at her, while May laughed. "We'll torture you when you are having Drew's child then." May paled. Misty shook her head in amusement.

Leaf headed out, running back in a few minutes later. "Misty! The wedding will start soon!" All of them started panicking, Dawn doing Misty's hair. The girls made sure she looked perfect, smiling when they were done. "Ash will be amazed." Misty blushed.

"Thanks girls.." They all high-fived, the three heading out. Misty sighed getting ready. She could do this, she can do this.

~Time Skipz~

Dawn took pictures. Lots of pictures. She also almost got kicked out, but it was worth it. "Dawn, please. It is Misty's wedding." Paul, now 21, grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Listen here Paul, I'll turn you into a peace lover if you don't be quiet!" Paul kept his mouth shut. "Ash Ketchum, do you take Misty Waterflower to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you apart?"

"I do." Which earned a super loud squeal in the crowd from Dawn.

"Misty Waterflower, do you take Ash Ketchum to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death do you apart?"

"I do." Which earned a high-pitched squeal from Leaf.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Everyone cheered as Ash kissed her, the newly wedded couple smiling. "BEAUTIFUL! MY OTP IS MARRIED OH MY GOD!" Dawn shrieked, Paul clapping. "My bob that was beautiful!" Leaf sobbed, while Gary, now 22, raised an eyebrow. "Bob? Really?" She glared coldly, "I'll destroy you, Oak." He paled.

May and Drew, who was 21, were clapping. "YOU GO MISTY! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD ALL BE FINE!" Drew rolled his eyes. "JUNE STOP YELLING." She glared. "YOU ARE YELLING!" Cue the arguing. Leaf smiled. Ash, who was 22 as well, walked up. Misty joined him, and Gary smirked. "Mr and Mrs Ketchum. Congratulations." They hugged, Leaf giggling.

"Bro hug." Gary flicked her forehead. Misty smiled. "This is the best day of my life." Leaf awwed, hugging her tightly. "Don't you worry, when you give birth to little Ash or Misty, that'll be the best day of your life." Misty whacked her in the head, growling. "Shut it Leaf." Leaf and Dawn hugged, sobbing randomly. "It was so beautiful! The kiss, the I do, the colours!" May sweat dropped.

"They are extremely.. random." Drew said, confused. Gary sighed. "Leafy I think you had too much cookies." Misty smiled, "Aren't we going out to party now though?" Leaf and May cheered while Dawn yawned. "We are, I'm going to dance all night! You aren't stopping me Gary!" "I wasn't going to.." "Let's a go!"

Leaf flew towards the limo, squealing and shoving people out of the way. "Oh my.. Leaf! SAY EXCUSE ME!" Gary yelled, chasing after her. Ash chuckled, hugging Misty. "Misty Ketchum. I like how that sounds." Misty nodded, hugging him tightly. She loved him so much.

"Okay lovebirds, or whatever, lets go!" Dawn dragged Paul away, May doing the same with Drew. Ash and Misty followed, arriving at the large building. Tables had cakes, the walls were decorated, and Leaf was already dancing, Gary watching in amusement. "You know, I wonder what it would be like if we didn't have them as friends." Ash mused. Misty giggled. "Boring, plain, dull. They make it lively. From Dawn's random plans to Leaf's crazy personality." Ash nodded, both of them going to dance. A slow song came on, the spotlight on them Gary and Leaf were dancing slowly, Leaf stepping on his feet on purpose. Dawn was hitting Paul, who looked confused, and May and Drew were eating.

"You know May, I remember when we danced like Ash and Misty. Want to dance?" Drew said, smiling. May nodded, a smile forming on her face as they started to dance. "Dawn! What did I do to deserve this!" Dawn was seething, Paul trying to protect himself. "Its your fault my shipping crave was not completed! I NEED MORE PICTURES OF ASH AND MISTY!" She hit him once more. Gary and Leaf danced away, Leaf laughing like a mad woman. "Y-you know Leaf, you are hyper today." Leaf smiled, giggling. "I have something to tell you. Something extremely important." Gary frowned. What could it be?

"Tell me now?" "No." He pouted, and Leaf spinned away from him. "Can't touch this!" Gary groaned. "Don't start this Leaf." He ran after her, running into Daisy and Prof Oak. "I remember when it was your wedding day Gary." Prof Oak said, crying dramatically. "I just need great-grandchildren and my life will be complete!" Gary paled, before shaking his head. "I'm surrounded by crazy people." Daisy laughed as he ran away, trying to find Leaf.

Hours later, the cake was served, and the eight best friends were sitting at a table, enjoying their time together. "This day was amazing." Misty said, sighing. Leaf nodded, eating her fifth plate of cake and cookies. "You said it Misty." Gary stared in shock. "How much are you going to eat?!" She giggled. "This will be a day I'll always remember.." May said, smiling happily. Drew hugged her from behind. "All these memories, I'll have them forever.." Drew mumbled, while Paul nodded in agreement.

"The day my OTP got married. My life is complete~" Dawn said, eating her ninth plate of cake. "Oh yeah, Leaf. Don't you have something to tell Gary?" Leaf nodded. "She told you guys but not me?" The boys shrugged, chuckling. "Its a surprise, Gary." Ash said. Leaf got up, a beautiful smile on her face. She made her way to the stage, grabbing the mic.

"Hello friends and family!" She called, Gary face palming. The girls cheered while the boys clapped, everyone joining in. "This girl here." She said, pointing to herself, "Has some BIG news that the bride would like me to announce for some odd reason!" They all went quiet, Gary becoming nervous. What could it be..?

"GARY GREEN OAK! I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!" The room erupted into cheers, Gary freezing. She. Is..

Gary fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>There is the end of Complicated Love. I love what I did with this ending xD Hope you guys read my Academy story! It'll be up either by 6:30 or tomorrow lol.<strong>

**-Pichu**


End file.
